I'm Comming Home
by I-Owe-Not
Summary: Battered and abused three year old Harry wished he could be a Dudley, a good boy who deserves hugs, kisses and love. Magic decides to grant this wish bringing him to where he died at age one if Harry will live to meet his parents that is. Now Auror Black attempts to hold a breaking family together, keep his partner from the case, all the while protecting his own growing family. DD.
1. Chapter One

_**A/N - IMPORTANT NOTE! PLEASE READ! YOU MUST READ!**_

_**DO NOT SKIP! IMPORTANT!**_

_**In this story **__**all parts with the DD (Different Dimension) are **__**one hundred present AU! Well kind of, the pairings are the same and everything. I had this idea while attempting to write my other story witch at this time is on hiatus because I have only been able to write 1,000 words and I am going on three months since my last upload. This is a plot that got stuck in my head. Two big differences are the fact PETUNIA IS A WITCH! and **__**DUMBLEDORE NEVER TOLD JAMES AND LILY THE PROPHECY SO THEY NEVER HAD A SECRET KEEPER! **__**Lily had more control over magic as a child and showed it more freely so Severus only told her she was a witch making Petunia and Lily both quite surprised when Petunia got her own letter. Petunia was sorted into Ravenclaw and now works as a Healer, she never married. She is also a (school) year older than Lily born early 1959. She does not get along with the Marauders but tolerates them after then Snape Lily fight at the end of fifth year and grows to love them much like her sister. **_

_**Because of this she speaks to Sirius about the fact that his brother has been keeping an eye on him from a distance by stalking him though the halls. Sirius speaks to Regulus, who is already a death eater, and offers refuge if the man ever decides to leave the death eaters. This brings Regulus to tell Kretcher to bring him to Sirius at the cave. Lily and Petunia, with the help of Remus who is pretty handy with healing charms spell the drink from his system and save his life. Durring this time James and Marlene keep Sirius from giving himself alcohol poisoning with the amount his is consuming. He tells them of the horcruxes and the group works to find them away from the order seeing as Regulus does not trust Dumbledore and did not come to his brother for help from the order rather from his brother. This ensues a fight but Dumbledore does not get told as the group works to find the other horcruxes Regulus spring from the inside much to his brothers (and everyone elses) chagrin. Though Regulus they get all four horcruxes already created, cup, diary, locket, diadem. It is Remus who finds the ring with the help of Lily. James however that must destroy them, Gryffindor Heir, and all the other four (Lily, Remus, Petunia, and Sirius) stand watch as Peter is left witch charge over Harry, since Marlene is captured and Regulus is stuck at a death eater meeting. Peter hands the baby to Voldemort and the explosion created by Harry's death kills both the rat and the snake (Voldemort) Forever. And last little tidbit is that Lily is Neville's godmother.  
**_

_**IF YOU DID SKIP PLEASE GO BACK YOU RISK NOT UNDERSTANDING! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! Or any part of Harry Potter.**_

_**Here we Go, **_

_**I-Owe-Not**_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Godric's Hallow, Dawn, Halloween 1983, DD**

Pale hands emerging from their place clenched into fists hiding under the stretched out arms of an overly large red sweater. The hands then extended toward what seemed like a boy in the distance. Red hair that was into a bun fell in whips and stuck to the woman's puffy cheeks. She reached her hands out again her mouth open in a silent plea. The boy was crying his arms and legs scarred with open and bleeding welts. The boy looked to be extremely malnourished and broken. The woman wanted nothing more than to run to the boy's side, to pick him up and hold him tight, to kiss his away his boo-boos and smother him with love. A part of her brain, the rational one, told her that this was not real. But that part went practically unheard.

Moving forward slowly she watched as the form disappeared before her eyes. It was with a broken sob her legs buckled under her as she fell just beyond the doorway leading outside from the kitchen. It was minutes before her husband was at her side pulling her in to the house. His black hair was even messier because he had fallen asleep with it wet. He picked up his wife's wallowing form and cradled her in his arms. With little difficulty he carried her to the kitchen as he lit some candles to give them adequate light. He moved to the sink to wet a hand towel.

"He was here, he was hurt, he was crying. I couldn't get to him. I am a horrible mother." Each statement followed by a few heart wrenching sobs before the woman collapsed into her husband's arms no longer able to breathe normally. The man began to wipe the woman's neck with the hand towel before moving to pat the sweat off her face. Soon the breaths evened out and the woman fell asleep in his arms. Taking it as a blessing in disguise he lifted her effortlessly once again.

His eyes traveled to the door as two memories assaulted him. One of joyous times when he carried his wife over the threshold of what was their summer-house in Godric's Hollow, the second was morbid and was of the man who had come in and taken the entire world from the couple. A traitor disguised as a friend who had crossed that threshold a man they thought greeted as a friend and handed there most sacred treasure. Shaking his head he continued up stairs and tucked his wife into bed.

Then he slipped over to the door three down. First he pointed his wand at the handle and unlocked it. Then with a silent wave he put all the monitoring charms he had in the room on stasis as he stepped inside himself. He walked over to the crib, inside laid a crumpled blanket and a small stag toy. Neither had been moved from the spot completely in two years. Not since the day his son was taken from the room. In fact nothing had moved since that day. The room itself was frozen in time. A snap shot of the worse day of his life.

Waving his wand quickly he sputtered out cleaning spell after cleaning spell, levitating the children's book of dragons and placing it back on the bookshelf it had occupied before. Spelling away dust and grime and making the room look as pristine as the day when he had brought his one year old son here after explaining to the chubby cheeked giggling boy, that this is where they were going to live until Mr. Albus said it was safe to go back home, Potter Manor. As the last spell flew from his wand he crumpled to the floor himself. He did not openly sob as his wife did rather he silently allowed tears to streak his face.

"Prongsie," The voice of his best friend carried from the door. Tiredness clear in his tone, the man who stood in the door way had left his own house quite quickly only bidding his daughter and wife, both of whom were still asleep, goodbye with a kiss each to the sleeping blonds before flooring over. He had placed his own charms on the nursery of his late godson for this reason because he knew the man, who was now crumpled on the nursery floor, saw it as his duty to be strong for his broken wife. But he also knew that man needed someone to lean on as well.

"I…. I'm….. I am…. F…fine," he squeaked out before taking a deep breath. "I am f…fi…fine," He tried again. But his words would not fool the most trusting of infants, and though often told he acted like a child, the man in the doorway was no infant.

"And I am a Slytherin. Prongsie you shouldn't be in here. Not today at least. Its not good…"

"I don't deserve good!" The man on the floor twisted to yell.

"Prongs,"

"I am a failure Paddy, a failure. I failed as a son, I failed as a friend, I failed as a husband, and I f**ked up as a father." The man on the floor yelled.

"James," The other man said stepping forward.

"I let him get killed. I stepped out of the house and let my son get killed." James yelled.

"James it's not your fault." The man said kneeling down next to his friend.

"Then whose fault is it."

"Voldemort, and Pettigrew for that matter. James, you did everything you could."

"Which clearly wasn't enough. I was supposed to protect him."

"James you thought…."

"I thought, and I thought, and I thought, I thought Peter was our friend, I thought we would all be fine, I thought the charm would keep us safe, I thought had destroying the bloody horcrux on Halloween was so damn poetic it was worth it. I just kept thinking Padfoot, I thought that I knew the truth and it was all lies. I…"

"Jamie, come on let's get out of the room. This really is not healthy. Let's get some strong tea, get you straight. Dirt monkeys coming over today, remember. He will be over in a few hours. Just think of dirt monkey." The other man said with hope the low trick would gauge the correct reaction.

He knew that using Dirt Monkey, more commonly known as three-year old Neville Longbottom as a bargaining took to bring some much-needed sense of reality back to his friend was very wrong. But often it was the only thing that would make the twenty-three year old see reason. Lily is Neville Longbottom's godmother in the same way Alice was Harry's. because of the looming war both sets of parents feared for there lives and knew that if they where not personally able to raise their kids they would at least want Harry and Neville to grow up together. Not that they ever did. For the first week after Harry's death James and Lily were kept away from Dirt Monkey because of Augusta's own fear.

That second week however James was barreling down the floo and refusing to leave the house until he spent time with his godson. All of this was because James wore the woman down until she allowed visits. James was a surrogate son for Augusta as much as Neville was for James. Augusta had been good friends with Charles and Dorea who were distantly related as all purebloods were. As such she had watched from the rim of a tea-cup the boy playing in the yard with Frank despite the two-year age difference. She had watched from afar as the boy turn to a man and a father. She watched as he pieced himself back together after the war. She wanted that kind of role model for her grandson. For the most part James pulled himself together to be that role model for Neville. And it worked like a charm, somehow the mere mention of the three-year old who had kept James and Lily functioning over the past few years snapped the male Potter back into line. With Sirius' help the two made their way down stairs.

"I am going to f**k up with him too and Franky and Ally will hate me. What's to say I haven't already," The man said as his tears continued to fall.

"Sure you're going to f**k up James. It's all a part of it. Your Dad messed up, his dad messed up, I mess up, and so does everyone else. Merlin even Mothering Molly Weasley messes up, she can't even keep her kids straight half the time she puts their initials on their clothe." He said trying to lighten the mood, Arthur and Molly Weasley where distant acquaintances of the men and their friends.

They very rarely saw the Weasley's, because of Pureblood Events they had known Molly, who was born a Prewett, from childhood events and she was always the worse type of kid watcher. The one who knew everything and acted like a mother, ergo the Mothering Molly Weasley nickname she was saddled with. The boys and every other kid who attended the dinner for that matter preferred someone like Andromeda whose only rule was not to kill each other and not to be crass. Sirius and James knew Arthur through work where they would see him sometimes and often, considering Molly was Alice's cousin and Neville's second cousin; Augusta would invite the family to tea. However Arthur seemed quite convinced that, considering that Sirius and James had once charmed up a motorbike as seventeen year olds, they were interested in things such as his ever-growing plug collection. She also had a nasty habit of acting as if seeing the boy once a month meant she knew better than Lily when it came to Neville, after all, she had already raised six boys. The unspoken connotation to that was seen as a stab to Lily about the fact she was unable to raise even one past his toddler years. Everyone else, and even a part of Lily, knew that was not the case. But the words would pour salt on the wound anyways.

"Yet others don't get their babies killed by madmen." James said with a huff.

"Prongs," Sirius said but the other man just brushed it off.

Sirius rummaged the kitchen and began to make tea knowing that if he were to give his friend anything stronger than spiked tea that things would go downhill quickly. It was easy to lose one's self at the bottom of a bottle and Sirius Black refused to let James Potter get to that state. Just as James Potter had not allowed Sirius Black to get to that state two years ago when the latter believed his wife to be dead.

He shuttered at the thought as the boiling tea made him jump to attempt to jumble around the boiling water and not let it boil over. Sirius Black was hopeless in the kitchen but he had learned quite a few basics such as how to make tea, how to make a baby bottle, and how to survive on muggle food you just added water too. After placing the tea bags in the mugs he added a small amount of fire whiskey to both from the bottle in the fridge. He then sat one in front of the distant man who was seated at the table in the same spot he had placed his wife almost an hour ago. Sirius slipped into the seat across from him as he sipped on his own tea waiting for James to begin a conversation.

"I shouldn't have cleaned the room."

"Prongsie,"

"He's not coming back. I shouldn't have cleaned the room. It is disgracing his memory."

"Prongs, I will right it, no sweat."

"No, I should, I need too."

"Tomorrow,"

"Padfoot,"

"Prongsie, wait. You try to go in there today and it will end up just like it did this time. Think of Dirt Monkey, of Lil's." He said and James nodded blankly.

"How's Lil' holding up?" Sirius said after a few minutes of silence.

"She isn't, she thought she saw him outside and was going to go and help him. She tripped a charm, I just got her back to bed." James rested his head in his arms shaking his head back and forth. "Merlin Padfoot, today had barely begun and it already sucks."

"I feel that just kind of the hand we get dealt on Halloween Jamie, sucky day and sucky moods because of a sucky memory." He didn't mention that most days where not much better for Lily Potter nee Evans, the once vibrant and outspoken red-head lost a part of herself that night two years ago.

There were days when she would hallucinate Harry's presence, or mistake Neville for Harry. These where not as bad however, as the days she dreamed of that night when they came home to find there son gone, those days she was unable to even get out of bed. Because of the fluctuating levels of functionality Lily was subject too she did not 'go' to work. Rather she did research charms work for different branches of the ministry and sometimes helped stock the potions supply at Hogwarts when the potion master, Oh Sluggy, was busy with other work. Or it was exam time.

James, unlike Lily, usually was functional. His functionality had a lot to because he was a trained Auror who worked with the DMLE child protection division, CPD, however. His strength came from the fact that often James was given the opportunity, once in a gray moon mind you, to save children from wayward Death Eater attacks, or attacks of any kind. He was able to show that he was not useless in protecting those who could not protect themselves. Holidays and the end of July where bad days though.

"Cheers to the worse day of the year." James added raising his glass with a half-hearted smile.

"Cheers,"

* * *

_**A/N - There is the first chapter. I have four chapters of this story already written and I am working on the fifth so I should upload at least once a week. Every Saturday? Starting next. **_

_**Also this story is BLACKINNON, Marlene survives and we get to see her chapter three along with Remus, Neville, and my first permanent O.C there is a few that fade in and out to fill roles. Harry comes in next chapter.  
**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW, because like all writers I love reviews. :) **_


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N -Alright, In honor of the amazing response to this story, and my many paper's approaching with in the next few days, I have decided to give you all this chapter early. I am warning you that this chapter outlines SEVERE abuse of a minor. Namely Harry Potter. If this makes anyone uncomfortable I suggest skipping the bulk of this chapter. I shall always warn you when I am outlining the abuse to any large extent so please look out for those warnings if you wish to skip those parts. Also some little mess ups from the first chapter were fixed if anyone wishes to re-read. Nothing major, re-reading not needed. I just missed some simple little things that are bugging me so I have changed them. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. :'(**

**Thanks to Reviews **

**Tis-Is-Fussle14, pixy, guest, MSupernatural, Lupinesence, geetac, and All4TheBest**

**Thanks to Favorites **

**Fa07, Shara Humes , geetac, highelfking, mmweav**

**Thanks to Alerts **

**Alpha909, Bookwoorm1985, Lupinesence, Shavena, geetac, MSupernatural, wisteria713, pixy, kamenraider, lorrie1974, alexstauffer1019, **** and**  
**kgriff626**

**And finally thanks to all 291 people who read the first chapter. :_  
**

**Here we Go, **

**I-Owe-Not**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Privet Drive Number 4, Dawn Halloween 1983, BD**

The cupboard under the stairs of Number 4 Privet Drive was very crowded pushed to one side an array of cleaning supplies and cleaning chemicals, sat ever so slightly opened on flimsy looking shelves that would fall with the slightest of jarring attacking the weak and unfilled stomach of a small boy. He huddled in the opposite corner holding tightly to a scrap of blanket that was at one point blue. In the two years he had lived in the cupboard it had become stained a brownish red with dry blood. He was lying on one side his knees pulled tightly to his chest his arms near his head, one thumb was in his mouth as he shivered in the dark. He tried to force himself into a state of unconsciousness so he could find some rest. His right side felt as if it were on fire from his latest beating.

Aunt Petunia had been merciless in her beating today .

The Boy had not mixing and rolled the meatballs for the pasta well enough and they had fallen apart when she cooked them. He knew what was coming but still was unprepared for the feeling of the heated metal connecting with his shoulder as it threw him off the stool he perched on was vivid in his mind's eye. Thankfully it was not at full heat yet, for he knew that would hurt worse and would leave a burn mark. After the hit with the pan the woman had placed her Dinky-Diddums in front of the television so she could finish her punishment of the boy.

The three-year old was then led up to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's room where a large leather belt was used to whip the right side of his body as well as his back. Pain, Petunia had learned is better when alternated. Changing the side of the boy she beat each week made for more pain as then no part of him was able to heal. She had left him in a heap bleeding on the master bathroom floor. Harry did not know how but he managed to clean the blood off the dark tiles in the bathroom, but he knew if he didn't the beating would only get worse, or how he managed hide himself in his cupboard as Petunia took Dudley to get take out for dinner.

It was only four in the afternoon when so the woman had two hours and a half to have dinner done yet instead of attempting she took the easier way out. After all she did not like cooking all that much. Uncle Vernon however had a cook for a mother, she had cooked for him all his life. Therefore meals that where anything but homemade did not appease the largely obese man. You can imagine how he acted when he came home to a meal of take out. Petunia explained that the 'boy' had ruined the meatballs and she didn't have time.

The three-year old was pulled out of the cupboard again as Vernon placed the uncooked meatballs in front of him. He had eaten a part of such meat before much to the adults' amusement and gotten quite sick, so sick in fact he had to go to a hospital. The boy did not like the experience so he knew better than to do so. After ten minutes of refusing the food the boy was lectured by his Uncle about wasting good food.

After the lecture thrown off the chair by the force of his uncle pulling it from under him and forced against the table, seeing as his rib cage hurt something terrible the force made him lose his breath. Uncle Vernon had only stopped physically abusing Harry after he gave the boy head injury a two weeks. The 'freak boy' had attempted to move the next day and passed out releasing all of his bodily fluid on the carpet so Vernon stopped beating him for now. After all he would not be able to explain why Freak existed if he killed him. No one was supposed to know and Vernon couldn't hide the body. Afterwords he had been locked in his cupboard until earlier that day. Left with out any food except a piece of burnt crust from Dudley's sandwich each week. One piece had jam on the end. It made him feel slightly sick but the taste was wonderful.

As Vernon picked the boy up by the collar of the large red shirt the boy had worn for almost two months he pushed him into the rough hands of his wife. Petunia then changed the nappy he had worn for two weeks with little care to his sore bum, in fact she took great pride in taking as least care as she could while berating the boy about his infection as if he could do something about it. Despite wearing a nappy, he did know how to use the loo. In fact he picked it up faster than Dudley did. However, on long punishments the knowledge of how to use the restroom did not help him, and if he could not get to the loo and had an accident that only spelt trouble for the family. For they often entertained company and Freak, which was the boy's name would make the house reek of urine and other things if he was not placed in a Nappy. As it was Petunia spent a lot of time spraying the door of the cupboard to keep the smell away now. Then she shoved him back in his cupboard.

That had all happened the 30th however, so now the small boy only reaped the consequences. A empty stomach and a body unbelievable pain, he closed his eyes as he tried to fall asleep hoping he did not make any noise once he did. Vernon and Petunia did not like noises, especially not noises from freaks. Closing his brilliant green eyes he wished very hard for people to come and kiss his boo boos, something he saw Aunt Petunia do when Dudley got hurt. He knew it was wrong to want what Dudley had, he was smart enough to know that was being ungrateful. It was so tempting, then he saw it when he was cleaning the living room, it was on a cartoon.

He remembered wanting to ask why the adults kissed other boys but he figured it was because the boys were Dudleys.

Dudleys are good boys who deserve kisses, toys, sweets, food, and love. Dudleys also deserve TV time, books (even if they destroy them), play dates, and lullaby' were wanted and had Families. Freaks did not. Freaks had no one. Because after all who would want a freak. Freaks are not good boys they do not deserve those things, they deserve to work for Dudleys and never complain.

Sometimes when he woke up to a nightmare he wished his aunt would come and sing him a lullaby. He knew she could sing, sometimes he would strain his ears to hear his aunt crooning out the old tune for Dudley. He couldn't hear the words well and he only picked up some of the melody but he was always trying to hum it to himself. Freak was never any good as singing though, and Aunt Petunia, well he always felt his aunts singing voice was the best part of her. As his eyes closed he wished once again he had someone who would treat him like a Dudley.

A bright blue light slipped from the cupboard, the boy's large emerald-green eyes were closed so he did not see it. Not that he would understand if he did anyways. After all only one person in number 4 Privet Drive would have even know what happened. But (thankfully) she slept on with out a care in the world. Tomorrow she would wake to find her nephew gone and her heart would clench for the quickest of moments. But this clench was not from worry or sorrow for the boy rather fear for what would happen to her if the freaks ever found out. Dudley would call from his place stuck on top of the stairs and she would forget all about the boy who once lived in the cupboard. In fact she would move all the cleaning supplies out of the cupboard and forget the boy even existed at all.

She never shed a tear for Freak, after all why should she.

* * *

**Godric's Hallow, Early Morning Halloween 1983.**

Lily Potter opened her eyes too see herself in her room. She was sure she had been down stairs before, how had she gotten here. She slowly moved herself from under the covers and began her way down the stairs her arms tightening around her waist. She turned from the bottom stairwell toward the kitchen. Rubbing her hands up her arms as her eyes traveled to the windows. Snapping her head back she closed her eyes tighter and willed each stray thought from her frazzled mind as she pressed on to the kitchen. There she saw an image that made her grin. Her husband was sleeping on the table a cold mug of tea in his hand. Across from him lay one Sirius Black, head smushed against the table as well as he protested his own internal clock. Of everything Lily Potter nee Evan's learned of her Husband's friends the fact Sirius Black was the one to wake everyone was one of the more surprising. Sure she had heard the jokes that he took hours on his hair and woke up early for that reason but even those assumptions were wrong. The problem was Sirius Black had one hell of an internal clock. His body ran on that clock without fail. And at Five forty-nine every morning he would begin waking up, he would actually join the land of the living and move from groaning Inferius stage at six a.m on the dot. Lily began to busy herself in the kitchen trying to keep her mind off the fact the reason her Husband's friend was there was more than likely not a joyous one. It most likely meant James's strong front had cracked and he needed someone to but him back together.

_"For better or worse,"_

The vow she took crossed her mind. Mocking her for her own weakness. To stand by someone for the good days and the bad. To protect each other from the world beyond their front door. In that way she failed, she failed James by not being able to be strong enough to allow him to be weak. For not being able to hold him as he cried over the loss of their son. For not being able to be as strong as she always wanted to be. Merlin, she was a failure.

"Good morning Firecracker," A detached and sleep filled voice said. Lily twisted to see Sirius Black attempting to stretch out the tense muscles he had from sleeping slumped on a table for a good few hours. He cast a tempus and frowned at the hour 6am. "One day, I am going to sleep in," He said grabbing both his and James's cups and placing of them in the sink. He turned to Lily and saw the red-head standing still, tears streaking down her face.

"Firecracker, Lils, Lily - Flower, Lily-bug, Lily-Darling" He said running though old nicknames he had called her though out the time he had known her. The last he drawled out like an old country woman but the red-head before him only made a weak noise of protest.

"Lily, hey look at me." He said taking the woman's shoulders and turning her to face him. "Sush, what has you frazzled," He said pulling her into a hug rubbing his hand up her back to comfort her.

"I am a horrible wife," She said before beginning to ball again. Sirius huffed and let out his bark like laugh at the statement. Lily Potter, a horrible wife, the idea itself was preposterous. She pulled back looking affronted that Sirius did not take her concerns seriously enough.

"Merlin Lils, for someone so smart you can be right thick sometimes. You are not a horrible wife." He said before pulling her back into a hug.

"I am not strong enough. I should be strong enough to help him." She said and Sirius's laughter died out.

"Lil, no one is saying you have to be today Lil."

"It's not just today. It's every day. I want to help to be strong enough, I need to be strong enough, I should be strong enough, but then I just, I can't, I break and leave him with the pieces." She said.

"Lil, Lil Lil, lovely lovely Lily. I hope this is exhaustion talking because you're being quite thick. He loves you Lil."

"I just want..." The rest of the wish went unheard as she crumpled once again against him. Sirius did not have to think to figure out what it was the red-headed mother wanted though. She wanted her baby back, and Sirius truthfully could not find it in him to fault her for that.

"We all do Lil, we all do." He said trying to banish his own tears as he hid his face against her hair. Both of them with eyes closed and heads buried missed the presence of the soft blue light that enveloped the house for the quickest of seconds. The only other person in the house, James, slept on oblivious to anything happening in the house.

* * *

Far away, in a place with out time or land a similar blue light flickered across a black plain. The light had no understanding of human thoughts, or language. But if it did only two words would fit the current situation it found itself in.

"Wish Granted"

* * *

_**A/N - Calling all readers - help your writer please! **_

_**I have a question because I am quite stuck on my fifth chapter with one part. I can't think of a muggleborn from the Marauder era. I know that Vance and McDonald are speculated to be muggleborn, but are there any others? I have plans for those two that don't work for who I need and I am wary to write a complete O.C if someone in Cannon will fill the role well enough. If you can think of one please leave their name in the Review box or PM me. Thank you! You all are amazing.  
**_

_**SPRING BREAK NEXT WEEK! So more time to work on this after Sunday. WHOOOOO! **_

_**Reviews make me happy, like really Happy :). **_


	3. Chapter Three

**A/****N - I just can't stay away. I have 2 math tests yet here i am posting . Lily feels OoC in this but then and again she is grieving so I take some liberties. Also for all who wanted Harry to find home, it take a bit longer. He meets Sirius in two chapters though.**

**Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER - OR OH THE PLACES YOU'LL GO. Which in case anyone is wondering I know was published later than 1983 in fact it was published in 1990 but it worked really well, better than any other, so I used it. **

**Now its time to THANK YOU**

**Reviews**

**elietkaterina, Please Read my stuff, Bsum1, The Dream Carrier, Tis-Is-Fussle14, pixy, guest, MSupernatural, Lupinesence, geetac, and All4TheBest**

**Favorites **

**Fa07, Shara Humes, geetac, mmweav, Tis-Is-Fussle14, highelfking, The Dream Carrier, traggically-me, Maximum James Black, Shadow Leaf Nin, mls8720, xxDignity, Kiprus, , PixTB**

**Alerts**

**Alpha909, Bookwoorm1985, Lupinesence, Shavena, geetac, , wisteria713, MSupernatural, Tis-Is-Fussle14, kamenraider, pixy, alexstauffer1019, lorrie1974 , kgriff626, Anonymous0786, Bsum1, Elizabeth Tudor of England, Gbstermite, MommyMayI, Please Read my stuff, The Dream Carrier, Biawhite, booba88, Alicia Mirza, Jessiexzx, Shadow Leaf Nin , charmedfanatic1, iblush , makumaki, riverlover , Crostos , Nwllms007, mls8720, xxDignity, AUnit01 poppabear11420, , and ****hlyarts **

**And all my views **

Chapter 3:

**Number 4 Privet Drive, Early Morning Halloween 1983, DD**

Vernon Dudley as a man of forgettable character. He was a conformist to each and every societal rule in the book. He was the type of man who others called sir, not from respect, rather from the fact they were unable to remember his name for the most part. The most notable part of this man was the sympathy those who lived close to him felt after his wife died of cancer leaving Vernon a widower with a one year old.

Though still grieving Vernon kept attempting to live his normal life as his late wife, Jane Dursley nee Smith would have wanted. So he continued to sell drills at a local company and he carting his son around with him everywhere he could. The biggest change in his life since Jane's death was that his sister Marge moved near him. Wisteria Walk a house that once housed an old woman and a large number of cats, a character flaw to the woman who loved Bull-mastiffs and found cats to be troublesome creatures.

Vernon's favorite part of the house was the fact that, Even after almost two years Marge had been unable to make the smell of cabbage leave the home. Instead she resorted to candles to try and cover it. It was at Marge's that Dudley spent most of the week. He had taken the holiday off so he could take Dudley on his first real trick or treating trip. He had yet to get a chance to get his son a costume and that is why he woke so early that Halloween morning.

Yet when he saw a very small boy, who looked to be no more than the age of two, standing on a chair and leaning over a stove he screamed, half in shock and half in fear of the boy getting hurt. Quickly he moved to pull the boy back. The boy turned and looked at him fear evident in the child's green eyes as he whimpered and cowered away from Vernon's touch in fear as if the man wished him harm. Setting the boy crumple to the floor Vernon moved to turn off the stove and let out a breath. Had he not remembered to check the locks last night, surely he remembered locking up, where in gods green earth had this child come from. By the time Vernon turned back around the boy had somehow scooted himself to sit in a corner. His entire body shook as he attempted to curl himself into a ball with whimpers of protest.

"Bud? Are you alright," Vernon asked sitting down with great effort. Despite being in shape, somewhat, so he could chase Dudley around the man was in no means small. The boy didn't seem to want to speak.

Vernon leaned forward to grab the boys arm so he could attempt to supply some sort of comfort. The boy yelped in fear however and covered his head with his hands as he knees went to cover his stomach. Vernon pulled back slowly not wanting to spook the boy anymore. He eyed the land line on the far side of the kitchen. He needed to call the Police, the boy was injured and lost, Vernon rationalized that the kid may be the victim of one of that kidnapping spike that had been going on for the better part of two years now. If so he would need to get the boy home. He could never imagine someone taking away his Dudders and someone laying a finger on him was out of the question.

"Hey, hey, hey Bud calm down. I won't hurt you alright. I promise." He said, but the boy didn't seem to be taking any of it as he shook with fear.

"I am going to call the police okay, I will be just over there." The boy, as expected, did not respond. Vernon shook his head as he approached the phone line picking up the receiver he dialed the number and pressed it to his ear. It was a few rings before he was connected. To a woman in her mid to late fifties who answered the phone with practiced ease and the slightest bit of annoyance.

The woman on the other side of the line did not seem to believe that a young child had appeared in Privet drive but dispatched a unit to the house anyways. Seeing as the boy had still not moved Vernon dialed Marge who answered with the gruff hello that told him she had been sleeping. Sighing he asked if she would come and get Dudley for a few hours. When she had asked why Vernon explained that he would tell her later.

He was never more thankful for his sister's attention to emergencies than at that moment. As she pulled up not two minutes after hanging up the line. He called her into the kitchen and explained what had happened.

"Pour pup scrawny as they come; a runt no doubt."

"He is a boy Marge not a dog," Vernon huffed at his sisters insistence at calling all children pups.

"Boy, dog, you tell me the difference," She said crossing her arms as if they were seven year olds fighting over something completely invalid rather than discussing a clearly traumatized child.

"I have an entire list," He groaned.

"I am sure you do, have you tried to feed him yet Vern?" Marge asked, at that Vernon's head shot up. The thought had yet to cross his mind. "You know, Build trust and all that, After all not even _boys_," she said accentuating the word. "will bite the hand that feed them."

The thought had yet to cross his mind. The boy had yet to take to him so the fact the boy had to be hungry was not one that crossed his mind. He moved to make the boy some of Dudley's chocolate cereal. Then he placed it at the table with a spoon and a glass of juice. As he busied himself about the kitchen he also put a kettle on the stove as a way to soothe his own nerves.

"Hey buddy. Why don't you come and try to eat for me. You must be hungry bud. We are going to get you home really soon." Vernon said and the boy looked up cautiously. Then to the table where the bowl sat he made no move to approach it however. However, the boys stomach gave out a growl of hunger, comical for most under the age of nine embarrassing for those much over. This boy took the noise a way that Vernon had yet to see, but had come to expect from the small form huddled in his kitchen, fear. He clasped his hands over it a look of fear growing on his face.

"Looks like somebodies got some rumblies in there tumblies," Vernon said with a cheeky grin. It was an expression he often used with Dudley when the boy was being difficult about food. Vernon just offered him a smile however as he leaned down and leaned closer with an ear and a quite comical pose for the large man. The boy before him however found the pose anything but funny. In fact if his expression was anything to go by he was still downright terrified. When his stomach growled again he whimpered as he attempted to cover himself again. Sirens came from the path as Vernon asked Marge if she would mind going to mind Dudley who would, no doubt, have been woken by the sirens as he spoke with the police.

* * *

**Late Morning, Halloween 1983, Godric's Hallow DD**

A brisk wind whipped though the small secluded Wizarding town bending blades of grass to its will and capturing hats and other small items that were not secured. The winds howl mixed with the clanking ring of chimes that lay in front of some people's homes. Winter was coming slow this year. The frost that often blanketed the grass and crystallized windows was missing. In its place barren trees and large leave piles. On the porch of a small house in the middle of the street sat Lily Potter. After this morning she had taken a long shower and began to piece herself back together, or as together as she could be given the date.

Now, she had her red hair pulled she pulled in a top of the head bun. However, after sitting out side for a few moments the harsh winds had pulled many strands from the bun making it seem quite haphazard. In her hands lay a blue baby blanket small enough for the boy who once would not go anywhere with out it to carry with out tripping himself, and a plush stag toy. Her fingers traced the cover of the children's book, 'Oh the Places You'll Go' which placed on her lap she did not open the cover however. After all she could quote the entire book front to back. She had read it often at least three times if not close to ten times a day. It had been her sons' sleeping ritual since birth, seeing as she couldn't sing.

When she was pregnant Sirius had asked, at a seemingly random time, if she would sing to the baby. As it was no secret that Lily Potter nee Evans could not sing. Petunia always had a talent for it but Lily sounded a bit like a dying cat when she attempted. The fact her husband sported a weary grin at the suggestion let her know that was the only reason he had not agreed with his friend was because of that a pureblood male upbringing that both Black brothers tried to discard at every opportunity. But even he had a face of relief when she explained that, no, she would not be singing. The reason for the question was discovered once her son was born. When Sirius and Marlene came to visit for the first time they brought the muggle book along as a present. She remembered smiling at the then pristine cover and opening it to find a personal dedication on the back side of the cover. The words written were slightly comical but were written with a love she had not expected. Her fingers ghosted over the hard cover of the book before she pulled it open slowly. The now battered and slightly singed cover to see the words looking back.

'_Firecracker,_

_Your singing voice may wake the Dogs,_

_But your reading voice even put Moony to sleep._

_For all the places your little Prongslet will go_

_And all the adventures he will have. _

_After all you married James so Prongslet is sure to have a knack for trouble. I would suggest practicing your howler voice. _

_- Padfoot'_

The words where in loopy and messy squall with an ink made paw print on the side. It wasn't until two years after the gift was given she learned the whole story behind the children's book. Apparently since hearing of the pregnancy the man had searched muggle and magical bookstores alike reading the ever embarrassing children sections books looking for something special for the child. He had done well the baby, her baby, had loved it. A stray tear joined the many others on the page.

James had stepped out to grab some unnecessary thing they both decided they needed from Diagon Alley. She shopped so she had been the one who forgot it but he offered to go anyways. Knowing that Lily had not the strength to deal with the crowds of people celebrating the second anniversary of the war, of people thanking them for is sacrifice as if they had done some valiant thing. Like they chose the outcome, like they were ready for it. It was pure ignorance that created such comments but they hurt all the same. For to the Potter's and there close friends, the people celebrated the death of a precious baby boy. They celebrated the murder of a mere toddler since they only saw him as the price for years of ignorance and generations of bigotry. They did not know how he hated any juice but apple; they did not know that his first word had been ball speaking of his small plush snitch rather than Mama or Dada. They did not know the precious darling bundle of smiles that was stolen from them that night, their Prongslet, their baby, their Harry James.

At that thought sobs racked her body as she hid her face in the blanket.

"e'yi thad?" (Lily sad) She heard and attempted to wipe her face to no avail. She heard the voice of her friend Marlene trying to explain the situation to her sixteen month old daughter who though exceedingly intelligent did not understand what the day meant, well she did not know what any day meant seeing as like all sixteen month olds the girl had little conception of time. Lily took a deep breath before lifting her head form the blue fabric that no longer smelt of her baby boy.

"I thought you and James might need some company." The woman explained. Unlike the red head the other woman was darker in skin coloring. With dew shaped brown eyes and dark blonde hair she was on a different side of the spectrum from her red haired green eyed friend.

"Sirius sent you, don't lie Marley you're pants at it." The browned haired woman, Marlene, blushed as she shifted her wiggling, and protesting daughter on her hip.

"He is just worried about you guys Lily," The woman said and Lily stood. She knew that her husband's friend worried and his worries where far from misplaced but a part of Lily wanted them to be. She wanted her and her husband to be okay. To be able to cope like so many others seemed to be able to do.

"E'yi thad," (Lily sad) the question was repeated from the child's mouth. She turned to face the girl and offered up a forced smile.

"Yes Mignon, Lily is sad."

"'oo boo, owwww" (boo boo, ow) The child asked.

"No dear, I don't have a boo boo," Lily explained as she picked the child who reached to be exchanged from one woman to the next.

"Ok'in?" (Joking) The girl asked going through her ever innocent list of possibilities to why an adult in her life would cry.

"No dear I am not joking either?" Lily laughed as the two woman and the child made their way inside.

"I k'i E'yi" (Why cry Lily) The child asked.

"That is enough Astraea, I am sorry."

"It is fine Marlene she is adorable."

"She is a right devil, this morning she decided to wake me up by sitting on my head, spoiled nappy and all chanting the words, wake up." Lily laughed halfheartedly at her friend's expression.

"Did you wake up Mummy this morning?"

"Daddy th-ay no 'eeepin, no, no, 'ake up 'ake up" ( Daddy said no sleeping, no no, wake up wake up) the girl explained yelling the last group of words as her ever expressive father told her too before descending into pointless babble.

"Has she eaten," Lily asked as he brought the small girl into the kitchen.

"Does she ever?" Marlene asked before correcting her self, "for me,"

"You try to hard Marley," Lily smiled.

"She has to eat more than B-A-N-A-N-A-S Lil,"

"NANAS!" (bananas) Marlene smacked her forehead as she moved to take her daughters arms in her hands and explain that she had to eat more than bananas and peanut butter which was the next child suggested food. Lily just laughed as she went to grab a celery stick and the smallest bit of peanut butter. She spread the butter and cut the stick into small bites keeping them on a small plate. A flick of her wand lifted one of the four chairs always placed around the table and straps appeared on the cushioned chair as well.

As Marlene placed the girl in her seat Lily went to pull another chair across from the baby.

"Here you go dear." She said placing a few small pieces of the celery sticks on the table for her then feeding her the first mouth herself.

"'UT 'UTTER," (Peanut butter) was the expression after the first few bites. Then she took to eating herself.

"I loathe you." Marlene huffed.

"Love you too Marley,"

"So I had a major plan on how to get you and Jamie out of the house tonight."

"Marlene,"

"Nope," the woman said popping her p. "It is ingenious and you shall love it." She said.

"Remus is picking him up Neville on his way over, Sirius said he will try to convince Nymph to stop by, and Tuney had night shift yesterday so she will be by later as well. I even pulled Regulus out of his astronomy tower to stop by as well. So, I thought that we would go pastries or pranking tonight,"

"Trick or treating," Lily smiled.

"Same thing,"

"Not really."

"Always, I think it will do us some good. Get us out of the area let the kids have some fun. Dirt Monkey is old enough to dress up and everything." Marlene spoke lightly as Lily's face fell. Marlene tensed, what had she said wrong now.

With a soft sob Lily excused herself from the room and went upstairs. Marlene huffed as she fell into the dining room chair. "Harry would be the same age," she told herself with a huff. "stupid stupid stupid" she whispered to herself banging her head against the table.

"Bad Mama," Astraea explained in perfect English without any dropped sounds. "'ake E'yi k'I," (make Lily cry) the girl continued her childish berating form her seat at the table. Her face and fingers lined with peanut butter, during the few moments Malrene and Lily turned there head Astraea had learned how to negate the good part of her snack, the celery, and just eat what she liked, the peanut butter, the peanut butter took away something from the stern expression she wore.

"Bad Mama Bad, sorry," The last word was not an apology from the girl rather a complete sentence rolled in one word. The nineteen month old was practically ordering her mother to do what Marlene and Sirius where trying to teach the girl a few weeks ago. When you do something bad you say sorry. Astraea took to that lesson quickly and began to order the adults around her to follow the same rule. Marlene looked up at her and shook her head.

"Sorry doesn't fix everything Baby girl," She explained to the child who just shook her head.

"'ix E'yi," (fix Lily) the girl told her mother once again.

Remus and Neville flooed to Godric's Hallow almost five minutes after Lily had darted upstairs. "Where is Lily?" He asked seeing Marlene and Astraea alone in the kitchen area. Holding his hand was a smiling three and a half year old. Neville Longbottom was not a slim child. He was far from fat but he was quite pudgy for his age. His father had been fairly short with broad shoulders which Neville seemed to take after. He was the resident dirt monkey always wanting to be digging in something. He often pulled Astraea or any adult who would come with him along. He was quite the charismatic little boy with large brown eyes and brown hair that was just long enough to fall into his eyes.

"Ria wha' happen?" Neville asked the one year old.

The one year old began to babble Remus moved to sit in an empty chair as by Marlene. As Astraea finished babbling to Neville she began to whine softly wanting the man's attention, and the attention of the boy who wiggled out of Remus arms to walk over to the woman.

"That's bad Aunt Lene; we not supposed to make Aunt Lily sad today." Neville said as he wagged his pudgy finger at Marlene.

"Two babies berating me now." Marlene growled.

"Oi, I not a baby," Neville protested.

"Of course you aren't Neville. Why don't you and Astraea go give Aunt Lily loves? I am sure she missed you." Remus said pulling the girl the baby from her seat and placing her down next to Neville. Once down Astraea grabbed Neville's hand in her own and grinned.

"Come on, come on," The girl said pulling the three year old along as she went to do just that.

* * *

_**A/N - GOOD VERNON! He is in next chapter, then, never going to be in the story again. Well maybe for like two lines later if I do a reaction bit for him but I don't think so. Marge and Dudley are basically gone now too. I shall explain why they came up later. Bye Dursley's. Also isn't Astraea adorable? I hope I didn't make her t**__**oo advanced she is molded after someone 3 month older though. **_

_**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N - Nymphadora is older in this Fic, because I needed her for some little parts here and there and as time goes on it is just easier to have her over Hogwarts age. So she is nineteen. She is in this chapter, along with everyone else and a few more push along O.C's this one will be recurring but quite insignificant in the long run. ENJOY THE CHAPTER **

**Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER **

**Now its time to THANK YOU**

**Reviews**

**J.L.M.S, elietkaterina, Please Read my stuff, Bsum1, The Dream Carrier, Tis-Is-Fussle14, pixy, guest, MSupernatural, Lupinesence, geetac, and All4TheBest  
**

**Favorites **

**Fa07, Shara Humes, geetac, mmweav, Tis-Is-Fussle14, highelfking, The Dream Carrier, traggically-me, Maximum James Black, Shadow Leaf Nin, mls8720, xxDignity, Kiprus, .Hetaila , PixTB, babybosn, Aliono, and Ginny05**

**Alerts**

**Alpha909, Bookwoorm1985, Lupinesence, Shavena, geetac, , wisteria713, MSupernatural, Tis-Is-Fussle14, kamenraider, pixy, alexstauffer1019, lorrie1974 , kgriff626, Anonymous0786, Bsum1, Elizabeth Tudor of England, Gbstermite, MommyMayI, Please Read my stuff, The Dream Carrier, Biawhite, booba88, Alicia Mirza, Jessiexzx, Shadow Leaf Nin , charmedfanatic1, iblush , makumaki, riverlover , Crostos , Nwllms007, mls8720, xxDignity, AUnit01 poppabear11420, , and ****hlyarts ****babybosn, The Coruscant Veela, ChocoholiclikeLupin, Ceti H. Black, AUnit01, greenrose92, free-to-fly-2010, alegram, and J.L.M.S**

**And all my views**

**p.s - I added like a paragraph or two to the last chapter incorporating Neville you may want to go back and read over the last bit if read before the weekend. Sorry for any inconvenience. **

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Number 4 Privet Drive, Early Morning Halloween 1983, DD**

Vernon Dudley opened his front door after making sure Marge was alright with Dudley. When he did open the door he was met by two men. One was an older gentleman whose uniform seemed to be etched into his skin. Beside him a young man who was no doubt a trainee with his awkward stance and darting eyes as he watched the interaction. Well, either he was a trainee or nervous by nature, the later however seemed to be a bad quality for a police constable.

"Vernon Dursley."

"Yes Sir,"

"We were called about a child."

"Yes he is in the kitchen. I woke this morning and found him attempting to cook. He cannot be more than two at the most," He said leading the men into the kitchen he saw a dart of red as the boy ran from the table knocking the bowl down in the process spilling milk and cereal all over the floor as he resumed the position he had been in before. Both of the police constables looked on in surprise. Vernon just sighed as he went to clean the mess the milk had made. The older constable instructed his partner to watch the man as he approached the shaking child. He reached to touch the boy who promptly lost the meager amount of food he had shoved in his mouth over the man's uniform. Soon after he regurgitated his food he began to shake slightly before he slumped against the wall in panic induced slumber. This slumber allowed the two police men to move him with little trouble. Well it with little trouble other than their own feeling of wanting to loose there lunch when their hands touched the red shirt finding a cold and sticky substance on it. They pulled the back collar of the red shirt back and saw the boy's entire body was covered in blood. Layer upon layer of whip marks lined his small the newest being no more than a day old.

Not wanting to move the boy in that state the older man had asked if Vernon had a first aid kit and spare blankets so they could make a quick and safe transfer to the hospital. Vernon nodded and appeared with a large and thick thermal shirt, slightly similar to the one the boy had been wearing but a good deal thicker.

Three year old Dudley Dursley was a large boy. He had been since birth, not fat per see rather just big boned. At the age of three he stood the height of some five year olds, and his shirt dwarfed the small boy who now was asleep in the younger constable's arms as Vernon answered questions for the elder one.

When the ambulance came and took the boy Vernon watched the two year old disappear down the street. He knew his neighbors, always ones for gossip, would speak of it but it was a very small part of him that actually cared.

When he reentered the house he was met by his scared three year old who insisted on being carried by his father. Vernon picked his son up quickly and held to him tight. To assure Dudley you know. It was not every day young children woke to sirens after all. As Vernon held to his son a bit too tightly he sent a prayer that the small boy would find his family and that when he did his family would hold him tight and not let him go. After all little boys grew up all to quickly and just holding them did not last as long as any Parent wanted it too. But even if it was fleeting it was precious and he knew he wouldn't be letting go any time soon.

* * *

**Godric's Hallow, Late-Morning Halloween 1983, DD**

Neville walked behind Astraea as the sixteen month old slowly climbed the stairs. When they finally got to the top Neville took the younger girls hands as they two looked around the second story. The door to the nursery was wide open and Astraea went to play with the toys, let's not forget her age. Neville held her back though. He had been told by his honorary Uncle Remus that the room with the toys had been Harry's when he attempted to enter last year. Neville tried to explain that they needed to go back and get the adults before going inside when the downstairs door opened.

"Lil," Came a call from the door way. Neville smiled letting go of Astraea's hand and running for the stairs taking them as fast as his pudgy legs would allow. When he was two steps from the bottom he launched himself at the man before him.

"UNCLE JAMIE!" The little boy yelled as the man dropped the bag of unneeded items on the couch and happily caught the boy. With a grin he spun Neville around before throwing him into the air much to the three year olds delight.

"Up I get, up, up!" Astraea said as she stood at the top of the staircase moving down ever so slowly. She stopped three steps from the top using her small hands to grab at empty air. James set Neville down and moved to up the stairs to collect the girl into his arms pretending to lug her up into the air as well. Unlike Neville James did not throw the small girl into the air rather he just made her feel like it. Before allowing her to crash into his chest, the girl giggled.

"Now where is your Aunt Lily? I am sure I left a red headed woman here somewhere." He said ticking Astraea's side and making the girl laugh.

He turned to Neville who had the most serious look drawn on his slightly cubby face. It was very out of place and exceedingly cute. James hid a grin knowing that saying as much would only anger the three year old. So he bit his lip and schooled his expression. Merlin knows he got enough attention at Hogwarts to know how to hold in laughter.

"Aunt Lily in the room we are not supposed to go in." He said pointing toward the door. James hissed in a breath. He looked down stairs to see both Marlene and Remus standing at the foot of the stairwell.

'Sorry' Marlene mouthed. A part of James wanted to snap at her but that feeling was overpowered by the fact he knew that Lily was very fragile. He also knew that Marlene and Lily were friends of convenience. They did not get along that well and because of that they often rubbed each other wrong. It was a rivalry the girls had going back to the first train ride when Marlene had come across a green haired Lily. She had laughed and asked if it was the boys doing. Severus had answered asking if she was truly friends with 'those hoodlums' Marlene did not take the insult well.

From then on every fight between Severus and the Marauder's but the girls dorm into a silent war zone as Lily and Marlene fought just as violently, though they never used more than words. After fifth year the rift had been created and it had been too large for the women to cross peacefully. They cared for each other but they were never the best of friends. The thing that truly pushed them together, other than their husbands, and made them bond was the attack on Alice. She had long been the mediator between the two women. In the two years of their close friendship they had yet to learn the correct way to dance around sensitive topics. Marlene never brought up Harry for that reason. So instead of yelling at his longtime friend he nodded and passed Astraea too her Mother before asking Neville to retreat down the stairs as well. He would go and try to console his wife. After all it was his job as a husband.

He walked right up to the door and stopped dead in his tracks. James stared ahead, the room still neat from earlier that morning ripped a hole in his already bleeding heart then poured a pound of salt on top of it. The room looked as if it was waiting for the young boy to come home, even though he never would.

"Lils'" He said as he moved to collect his wife into his arms.

"Our baby boy never got to trick or treat Jamie, he is never going to get to trick or treat, he is never going to get to trick or treat, or go to a Halloween feast." she cried. James for his part just held her close. He had no idea what tricking treats was but he guessed it was a muggle thing that happened on Halloween. Marlene had a slight obsession with muggle holidays finding them fascinating as Moony found chocolate. She must have mentioned something about it. James felt Lily shift after a few minutes as a small fist made its way in between his chest and Lily's back. He opened his eyes slightly and saw Neville curled up in his wife's lap his face pressed against her chest as he hugged her tight.

"Gran says loves helps cryin'," Neville said looking up his brown eyes locking with Lily's green and then James's hazel before hiding his face once again. "She says tea fixes cryin' too. But loves is better. Is I helping?" He asked."

"Yeah Dirt Monkey,"

"Good" Neville said with a comical huff, "I is not big enough to make tea yet." He said pulling away from her and nodding Lily pulled him back into a hug. James stood slowly pulling his wife up as well. Her own arms secure around Neville's bum so he was lifted with them. Lily then turned as the three enveloped each other in a big group hug.

"Gran says she sends her loves too. I don't know why she sends loves, you have to give it not send it. I think Gran is confeweseded," Neville said nodding his head once again.

"Nev, you are a good kid. Never change," James said ruffling the boys hair.

"O'tay." Neville said with a grin before tucking his head on Lily's collar bone and clutching her shirt with both hands. It had been a half a week since Neville had spent the day with his Godmother and he missed her. Lily tighten one arm around Neville so the other could tighten around James. In fact her arms got a bit too tight and the boy in the middle began to squirm in protest.

"Too tight! Too tight! I is not going nowhere." He said as he squirmed. James pressed a kiss to his wifes forehead before pressing one to Neville's temple. Lily's green orbs connected with his hazel in the quite agreement. Neville wasn't going anywhere, not for a long while.

* * *

**Late Morning, Halloween , Surrey Police, DD**

Rochelle Davey never wished she chose another profession; her father had been a high ranking constable when she was growing up after he left the army at her birth, his father walked the same path before him. Rochelle was raised in a bullpen as her father filled his paperwork out on Sunday. Her mother had left when she was quite young leaving only Rochelle, her younger brother by three years Danny and their father Daniel. Danny was thought to be the one to continue the legacy of police work. But his jumpy nature as he grew showed that he was not made for the badge his father wished to pass down.

Rochelle was much more suited for police work. It was her dream job as a small child. That was until she was eleven years old. Then she received a letter from Hogwarts. Telling her she was a witch. Her father of course did not believe the explanation at first but in the end he did all he could for his little girl. Danny had always been wary of magic. He did not hate his sister for her magic but he was not very interested in it. Though that was probably more do to the fact Danny did not like tigers and their living room coffee table turning into one was the first bout of magic he ever saw.

Rochelle lived the life she had always wanted to. She fought for what she believed, in a war against a genocidal maniac when she was in her mid-thirties, a war that was won at a price she always felt was too high. She fought in the same way against similar ideas that her Father faced in his war. Even if hers was a bit more unbelievable.

She worked as a muggle liaison to the Ministry in Surrey she took during the war to keep an eye on the muggle area. When the war ended she did not wish to leave. In two years she had risen in the ranks protecting muggles from stray attacks and doing the duty that she felt she was born to do. This is why that Halloween morning she picked up the phone in a voice that spoke of her contentment.

"Davey," Came the voice from a Constable. He was an older man one who had once trained under Rochelle's father. He was in the small group of people from the station that knew of Rochelle's 'ability'. He was the door between getting Rochelle information on the cases that she needed to take over.

"There was a call today from number 4 Privet drive, kid appeared in a locked house scared the owner something terrible. I know he is one of yours so you may want to contact the authorities on this. We have him at St. Michaels'." He said, Rochelle stood phone still attached to her ear.

"How old?" Rochelle asked, though a part of her did not wish to.

"No more than a babe, looks two, maybe two and a half at the most. Passed out before we left number four, may need professionals on this one. He is in a bad way"

"I copy. I am en-route," She said hanging the phone and grabbing her jacket and keys. Some of those who worked around her raised an eyebrow but no one commented. Her wand tucked safely in her pocket she moved to the closest deserted alley she knew and raised her wand with a disappearing pop landing in her foyer and flooing to the Ministry, not having the credentials needed for direct apperation.

* * *

**Late Afternoon, Halloween, Ministry of Magic, DD**

Auror Sirius Black always had hated Halloween. Even as a young boy he held no love for the date because he used to sit at his window and watch other children who seemed to be having fun while he was locked in. When he was at school it was better, he had good friends they always planned a prank on the day, that or go to death day parties thrown by Sir Nicholas, better known as Nearly Headless Nick. But as a man, after the event that took place, the date held a new hatred in his heart. The fact the Auror department had a party for half day every Halloween before the workers were sent home had the hatred at simmering point.

"What do you want Dora?" He asked scaring the nineteen year old who had walked into his office. Sirius at the moment was turned away from his door looking out the window that was too far away to reflect the door way behind him. Then and again Sirius and James had both been trainee's under Mad-Eye and there perception skills showed that training. Few got anything past the team of Potter and Black. The pink haired young adult he was addressing his second cousin who was now an Auror trainee under Shacklebolt.

"Brought you a piece of cake Siri, knew you wouldn't go to get one yourself." She said offering the chocolate cake as a piece offering.

"More like you just wanted to leave the party." He said turning with a half-smile.

"The trainees are going crazy in there. The Aurors aren't much better, no wonder James doesn't come. It is horrible in there." She said. Sirius gestured for her to sit.

"It ended a war for them. That is all they see."

"I guess, it still is horrible,"

"Ignorance is never a pretty thing Dora." He said and she nodded.

"Auror Black!" sounded a call from the door way as the Rochelle Davey pushed open the door. Her eyes traveled to Nymphadora but she shook it off in seconds.

"Constable Davey, surely you do not need assistance on simple overzealous Halloween matters."

"There's a boy, two maybe two and a half, magical, Little Writhing Surrey. From what I understand he apperated into the kitchen freaked the owners. He is in a bad way, calling for transfer immediately." she said and Sirius nodded standing up and taking his cloak and his badge from his desk along with his wand from the top right locked door.

"Where,"

"St. Micheals, we can side along."

"I know the place well. Stay here and hide out if you wish Dora, I must be going." He said as he apperated with a pop, a perk of being a full fledged Auror, the woman flooed out seconds later. Dora just sighed, that was her cousin for you. Franklin was still standing at the door staring at the girl whose hair had just gone from pink to blue.

"Goodbye then." She said waving her hand before shutting the door behind her with a huff. She walked around her cousins desk before slipping behind her cousin's desk and eating the piece of cake she had brought with a smile. After all he did say she could stay.

Rochelle Davey was glad that the only conscious person in the hospital room when she entered was Sirius Black. It was ruin her reputation if the trainee saw her week kneed practically collapsing when she saw the bare body of the small boy. He was outfitted in only a diaper to make restroom times easier and a sole blanket she knew from experience was extremely itchy.

He looked dead.

Pale skin and hair that had recently been shaved to deal with what she had been told was multiple head injuries. A gauze wrapped around his shoulder to protect from the angry bruise found there, Skin so pale the veins on his arms stood out like wayward marker that she often see her niece sport when she would paint. Blood that could not be cleaned as fast as it fell pooled against the side of his face as he laid on his side. So many wires were connected to him Rochelle was reminded of the old nursery story of Pinocchio, the only sign of life came from the machine that was pumping air in and out of the boys lungs resulting in the rising and falling of his chest. Angry red marks from whippings, some new some old, surrounded his entire body.

"Merlin," Sirius breathed from behind her as she regained her footing.

"Do you think it was an attack," She said the word Death Eater going unspoken but heard loudly. Sirius just stared ahead, He truly didn't know. Until Mungo's ran there tests he really could not know. Any diagnosis spells he knew would short out the medical system and leave the boy in an even worse state. But his gut told him this was muggle. The lash marks were too sloppy placed and inconsistent in depth to have been done by a wand, he knew wand injuries well and those were not. The concussion from what the file read looked like blunt force trauma, the internal injuries the same. Horrible but he couldn't help but think they were muggle inflicted.

"No, when can we start. We need to transfer as soon as possible. These machines' won't work much longer his magic will work against them till they shut down." He said pointing to them Rochelle just nodded.

"Yes, right away Auror Black." She said turning to leave the room. Sirius twisted his eyes away from the boy before him. This case would not be an easy case. Then and again it would not be a hard case. Because there were hard cases and then cases that invoked nightmares. These cases usually surrounded little boy dark hair and pale skin reminded him of Harry. He always worked those cases solo, or with a trainee knowing that if he had a hard time. He would never let James near the case though. The resemblance would eat him up inside. They usually weren't long winded cases either. A few weeks or so and the case would be over.

It was these cases that shook Sirius to the soul. The ones where he would get home late at night, when he would pull a sleeping Astraea into his arms holding her as if she was going to disappear. When she was very young it used to wake her and then he would sing her until she fell asleep, after putting silencing charms on the door of course. As she grew she often just re-closed her eyes when her father woke her snuggling to his embrace. Those nights he carried her into the bedroom. Marlene would always turn with a grin.

"Nightmare," She would though she knew, seeing has the charms did not go off, that Astraea had been safely asleep until he woke her.

"Yeah," He would say back.

"I don't know why I even lay her down," Marlene would then whisper with a grin as she curled up closer to his side. With Astraea on his chest and Marlene curled on his side he would always fall asleep allowing all other things to dissipate to the wayside.

"I have the transfer papers signed," Constable Davey said as she reentered the room, "do you think he will be safe to move." She asked handing the papers over as a wary looking nurse came in to take the child off of all the machines.

"Positive, thank you for your assistance Davey I will be in touch."

"No rush,"

* * *

**A/N** - **Alright, so I lied last chapter, Harry meets Sirius earlier than expected because I decided to lump a few chapters together. I don't want to beg for reviews (hint hint) but I love feedback, so PLEASE! Press the little button right below and leave a review. **


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N - Some Harry and Sirius interaction, a dash of adorable Neville-ness and a look at a less teary Jily, topped with some Blackinnon back story :) Whoop Whoop! **

**Disclamer - I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Reviews**

**Sara, CoolFanfictionLover, Guest, Dark Neko 4000, kakloverofbooks, Hylarts, ****Diddleymaz, J.L.M.S, elietkaterina, Please Read my stuff, Bsum1, The Dream Carrier, Tis-Is-Fussle14, pixy, guest, MSupernatural, Lupinesence, geetac, and All4TheBest  
**

**Favorites **

**Fa07, Shara Humes, geetac, mmweav, Tis-Is-Fussle14, highelfking, The Dream Carrier, traggically-me, Maximum James Black, Shadow Leaf Nin, mls8720, xxDignity, Kiprus, .Hetaila , PixTB, babybosn, Aliono, Ginny05 VINCATH, CoolFanfictionLover, WLMNA, allie1207, bhuvanabi, myaccount34, Dark Neko 4000, NightmareNiva, PuppyProngs, Treebrooke, and sarahpotter42  
**

**Alerts**

**Alpha909, Bookwoorm1985, Lupinesence, Shavena, geetac, , wisteria713, MSupernatural, Tis-Is-Fussle14, kamenraider, pixy, alexstauffer1019, lorrie1974 , kgriff626, Anonymous0786, Bsum1, Elizabeth Tudor of England, Gbstermite, MommyMayI, Please Read my stuff, The Dream Carrier, Biawhite, booba88, Alicia Mirza, Jessiexzx, Shadow Leaf Nin , charmedfanatic1, iblush , makumaki, riverlover , Crostos , Nwllms007, mls8720, xxDignity, AUnit01 poppabear11420, , and ****hlyarts ****babybosn, The Coruscant Veela, ChocoholiclikeLupin, Ceti H. Black, AUnit01, greenrose92, free-to-fly-2010, alegram, J.L.M.S, FairELF, Old Girl Lost, alieraroses, sarahpotter42, vivekgk3, waitinggamer, Artemis Goldborough, 10thWeasley, hazelcloak18592, fanfictiontwist, bhuvanabi, allie1207, WLMNA, Ehzzu, and CoolFanfictionLover  
**

**And all my views**

**Chapter 5:**

**Saint Mungo's, Halloween Afternoon 1983, DD**

After leaving the muggle hospital Auror Black moved toward an old abandoned building Constable Davey had told him was in the area before they got to the hospital. Pulling out his emergency St. Mungo's port key he held tight to the boy, who weighed practically nothing, as he closed one of the boys hands around the port key and touched it himself. Whispering the pass code he felt the familiar whisking away of port-key travel. He landed a block away from St. Mungo's boy still clutched to his chest. He took great care as he moved noting things such as the boys pulse and breathing, when the pulse became faster and the breathing more ragged Sirius pulled the boy back ever so slightly he was met by a pair of the most striking green eyes that made him jump. Those eyes were very reminiscent to the green eyes his best friends wife had. Reminiscent to the green eyes his best friends wife passed down to there son. For a fleeting secound he tried to imagine that instead of holding some random child he held his Godson. He was almost able to due so, but there was one striking difference between the two (other than age) His godson was a happy baby who was doted on and in truth quite spoiled. The boy he held now was malnourished, beaten, and the most striking difference was that the boy was stiff in fear.

"Hey there bud, I am going to get you some help alright. Don't worry you are safe now." He said, the boys expression did not change, if anything it worsened. He tried not to say anything about it as he moved toward the door to St. Mungo's he wrapped the boy tightly in his robe and with one arm leaned the boys head against his shoulder as a Muggle Mother and her pram passed.

"We will be home soon buddy." He said in a soft tone as the Woman passed she turned slightly but payed the two little mind. After she passed he walked up to the manikin.

"Auror Black for Healer McDonald, emergency." He said and the manikin stepped aside allowing him entry. The welcome witch was on her feet approaching him as he walked though the door. It was one thing he actually sometimes enjoyed about his surname, it carried weight in society. He did not always enjoy the privilege. When he was younger he saw his cousin Bellatrix taken back after a simple broom accident before more serious injuries were treated. But in cases like this he was glad he was not a newer pure-blooded family like the Brown's who only reached pure status three generations ago. The boy would be treated earlier because of it and it may make a difference in his recovery.

The woman had a stretcher levitated behind her. Sirius moved the boy from his arms and laid him down. He was taking the boy toward the door when Healer Mary McDonald ran into the room. Sirius knew Mary well. She was a year younger than him at Hogwarts in Gryffindor as well. However, he did not know her that well in school, or though the order even though they were both members. He met her first though a bad case she had worked on, now he knew her better though Regulus.

"Auror Black!," she said, her black hair was pulled up in a low ponytail her dark eyes flicking to the cot in a sigh of relief that was ill fit to the situation as she moved to fall in step at the left side of the bed.

"He is young, we think two. Severe malnutrition and muggle abuse." her eyes flickered up in question. Though out cases Mary had learned not to question Sirius's original findings, they were often quite correct. In fact, they were right at a consistency that made Mary slightly wary of why Sirius had such knowledge.

"Muggle," She repeated looking back down at the boy.

"Those were not created by spells," He said motioning to the few whipping marks that had long since scared over.

"h...ho..." She stuttered before shaking her head. "Any magical scars?" She asked.

"Curse scar on his forehead above left brow. Low body heat, vomited earlier on a Constable." He said, Mary nodded as Sirius slowed his stride allowing the boy to disappear up ahead.

After all he had forms to fill out.

His eyes traveled back to the hall Mary and the boy had dissipated down as he resisted the urge to follow. He never wished to linger around children when he brought them to St. Mungo's he trusted the staff, he trusted Mary even more than the rest of the staff. But there was something about this case, this boy that had him antsy. He shook his head chalking it up to resemblance. After all the kid did have green eyes and crazy black hair making him have slight resemblance with the Godson he had lost two years ago.

That was it, just remembrance. Nothing else. He told himself, a part of his brain huffed in disbelief.

Forms that one needed to fill out for an unnamed child with no family at hand and little in the form of medical records was, as one would guess, not very time consuming. The paper, however, looked kind of sad after filled out. It was all that was known about the boy and Sirius did not even have a name to fill out. There was only one letter in the first name box. Or it was a letter before he crossed it out. H. Signing his name at the bottom he sighed and turned the paper into the welcome witch. Most cases he would get the information on the case, turn and leave after that leaving the child in the hands of its family and the professionals. But with the little amount of productivity that happened in the Auror office on Halloween he decided to stay with the kid. After all it was not like the boy had any family present at the moment. Mary raised an eyebrow at him when he entered the room.

"He is extremely malnourished. He is very dehydrated, has iron - deficiency anemic from blood loss and an iron lacking diet, well he had an everything lacking diet seeing as they barely fed him. Concussed from blunt force, multiple infections with no sign of ever having treatment, bad eyes from a dark area, broken ribs some partially healed fractures in his legs and arms and bruised hip bone, a bad Irritant dermatitis, he doesn't have hypothermia yet but we need to make sure he stays warm. The worse of it though is that curse scar. Ugly magic in it. I can't exactly name from what though, I have seen something like it but I'll be damned if I can remember. I am going to send it over to the unspeakable maybe they will make better work of it. He also has binds on his core. Quite a bit of binds actually, but the amazing part is it doesn't look like a foreign signature did the binds."

"So his parents," Sirius said trying to stop his eyes from traveling to the boys form.

"Not even that much of a deviance between core and bind." Mary said with a sigh.

"You think he bound his own magic." Sirius said this time unable to steal a look at the boy. Binding magic was exceedingly hard, not to mention the dangers. Binds were only used when Muggleborns did not accept entry into the magic world or others who had mental and or medical shortcomings and were unable to control there magic making it violent. A century ago old families would use partial binding to control accidental magic in children but the act was exceedingly frowned upon once discovered that the act of breaking bounded magic could result in a loss of magic, squibs.

"Probably a defensive mechanism." She nodded.

"Can we unbind the core." Sirius asked.

"It would be too messy we wouldn't be able to tell if it was his core or the binds we were trying to break." She said shaking her head. "It is possible of course but a last resort, we need to get him to release the binds himself. I already gave the needed potions to start helping with the infections, some diaty to help heal the wounds and changed him coating the diaper with lotion, the best would be to set him in some standing water but for now we need to keep him warm so the lotion will just have to do. I need to call a few other people in who are more apt to deal with some of the more severe and uncommon conditions."

"I'll keep an eye on him."

"Sirius," The woman said furrowing her brow. Probably coming up with some crazy idea as to why he was staying rather than going back to the office.

"He shouldn't be alone. He is only a babe, Do we know who he is?"

"For now he has a very low blood count so It is not suggested to use the paternity and or maternity potions until he is a bit stronger, but they take a while to brew anyways. I was going to bring the potions master in here though, He would know better. Unless you are calling in Lily?" She asked.

"No, no, James and Lily are going to stay away from this case. I am just going to run it alone. Send the files back though the muggle system for prosecution on the muggles who beat him and help him ease into the system. No need for James or Lily to step in."

"He almost looks like... never mind. I will be back. Sirius, be careful."

"I am always careful." He said watching as she left the room before he slumped down into a seat once again trying to avert his eyes from the boy before him he leaned down and placed his hands over his face and huffed. A soft whimper negated his efforts however as he turned to face the boy. Who was attempting to exit the bed with great difficulty. He dropped to his feet with a hissed breath as he moved to shuffle his feet across the floor in a quite slow infant like walk before turning slowly to look toward Sirius who averted his eyes quickly. The boy then kept moving toward a small closet in the room that held potions. He opened it slowly and Sirius moved to his feet. His original plan of watching how the boy acted was no longer an option if he endangered himself.

"Hey buddy, that's not a good idea." He said, the boy flinched at the voice. Sirius was not used to such a reaction, in fact he was quite good at putting children at ease made them feel safe. He did not like the flinching toddler before him so he tried a new approach. Leaning down to balance his weight on his heels he reached out to touch the child slowly. The boy jumped back and flinched covering his face whispering words Sirius only slightly caught.

"I'm not going to hurt you bud. You are safe." He said but the boy kept whispering shaking so much Sirius sighed and allowed one hand to fall from the boys shoulders as he reached his hand into his robe pocket to take out his badge. He moved his other hand to bring the child's small one into the palm of his own and pressed the warm metal into it. The badge was outfitted with an eagle owl on the top below was the word Auror engraved into the metal. It was ornate shield shape with a circle in the middle, two words, honor and duty, inscribed on ribbons fell to the sides of three wands crossed one straight pointing at the middle R one on an angle starting from behind the word and pointing to the beginning and another crossing the other way. The boy looked up, surprise evident in his eyes.

"You see that badge, it means I am a good guy. I am going to keep you safe from the bad guys alright. No one will hurt you while I am here, you may feel uncomfortable and have to drink discussing potions to make yourself feel better but no one will every lay a hand on you." He said the boy just seemed bewildered at the statement and at the badge before him.

"Don't believe me, huh kid. Can't say I blame you. I don't think many people in your life have protected you. But how about this, we learn together alright. This cabinet is dangerous and I don't want you hurt and more than you already are and to make sure that you don't I need you to stay in the bed okay." The boy began to shake his head quickly and murmur more words Sirius could not understand. Pulling the boy into his arms he lifted him and carried him to the small chair he had been sitting on earlier and pulled the boy to his chest humming an old tune as his hand ghosted across the boys back. Soon his stiff posture slumped ever so slightly and his breaths evened against Sirius' neck. It hadn't been an hour when Mary returned to see the small boy asleep in Sirius's arms followed by three other healers.

"Auror Black," She called softly not to spook the child that had shook with fear earlier when she cast the diagnosis spells.

"He's out." He paused to say something else before he shook his head as he placed the boy back on the bed and tucked him in."excuse me," he added as he walked out of the room.

* * *

**Godric's Hallow, Mid-Afternoon, Halloween 1983, DD**

Early afternoon in Godric's Hallow saw Astraea fed lunch and laid down for a nap in the spare room as the others sat down for there lunch. Neville Longbottom smiled as he finished up his soup as he turned to his Aunt Lily whose lap he practically sat on as he perched between her and James. Neville was the first one done with his smaller portion of lunch he happily scarfed down before turning to Lily.

"I is done, can we play outside now?"

"Once everyone finishes Nev," Lily said with a smile.

"But that will take forever," Neville whined

"It won't take all that long dear, an hour or so at most." Lily explained. She knew it wouldn't take that long for everyone to finish but she was hoping to be able to clean the dishes before Neville drug her outside to dig in the dirt.

"But that is forever, I will be four by then." He whined making the adults at the table chuckle at his theatrics.

"No you won't Dirt Money you will be four in July." James said ruffling the boys blondish hair.

"When I am four I will be big, right?" He said turning to face James instead.

"Bigger than you are now, yes," James said.

"Can I go outside by myself then," Neville asked.

"No, it still will not be safe." Lily said from her side. Remus and Marlene shared a sad smile. This conversation was too adorable, but it was equally as painful as they knew that beside the head of blonde hair and brown eyes should be one black hair that wouldn't lay still and green eyes pleading along with.

"Aunt Lily!" The three year old whined.

"Neville!" Lily whined back.

"When will I be big enough." He asked

"When you can spell Mimbulus Mimbletonia," She smiled.

"Mim bus mim blet... That's a hard word." He said crossing his arms in a pout.

"You can go outside by yourself once you can spell it."

"No fair, I is to little."

"That, dear Neville, is the point." She said and Neville huffed once again.

"Can I play in the living room?" He asked hopefully.

"You may be excused to the living room if you stay where you can see us." Lily said and Neville smiled wrapping his small arms around her.

"I love you Aunt Lily, even if you make me spell big words like mim-bus Mim-blet-ona"

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia," She corrected as Neville took off for the Living room to play with the toys the Potter's kept for their Godson.

"I doubt I could spell that one," James smiled.

"Then maybe you shouldn't be let outside by yourself." Lily countered making Marlene and Remus laugh once again.

"Hey, Moony what about Marauder code."

"Goes out the window now Prongs, maybe you should go play with Dirt Monkey in the living room." He laughed, a piece of bread was thrown at Remus for his trouble. Neville smiled from the living room and whispered to himself as a reminder to tell his Gran that she was right. Loves does fix everything**.**

* * *

**Black Cottage, Late-Night Halloween 1983, DD**

Marlene Black nee McKinnon stood silently in the door way of her daughter's room. Astraea was spoiled, there was never any doubt that the daughter of two old an ancient lines (even if none of her grandparents were alive), would be. Her room was testament to that fact. A large oak rocking chair, where her husband presently sat, was placed at the head of the room staring out into the window. The room was painted in a golden color with golden drapes over both the cot and the crib. Oak was the only wood used in the room and its most integrate design was on the chest of drawers and the wardrobe that sat across from the large rocking chair. It had vine working up the sides into relief flowers at the crowns. Scroll relief sculptures surrounded the top of the wardrobe ending in one large flower at the top. The sheets in the crib and the upholstery of the chair where both a burgundy red. It was a room fit for a Gryffindor Princess which was exactly what Astraea would be raised to be.

At the moment however Marlene just watched as the old rocking chair squeaked against the wooden floor as her husband hummed a tune she recognized all to well. She doubted he did however, if he knew the tune he probably would not have hummed it at all. It was Harry's lullaby a wordless tune everyone hummed to the baby when he was fussy. She had not heard it since July of 1981 when she was taken by the Death Eaters. She watched as her husband pushed himself from the old rocker and moved to lay Astraea down in her crib leaning over the edge and grasping the rim tightly. Marlene moved forward as slipping her arms around her husbands waist his entire body relaxed into the comfort as Marlene slipped under his arm between the crib and her husband. She moved her hands up his sides and to his shoulder blades before tracing her fingers down to his own and intertwining their fingers. She then tugged his right hand up with her left before twisting it and placing a kiss to the back. She moved to so the same with the other hand watching as his eyes flickered open and a sad smile graced his face before he dropped her hands and pulled her flush against his chest allowing her ear to press against his chest as his head swooped to lean against the top of her head. Marlene felt tears land against her hair and tightened her hold around his back. Then he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head and she moved her head to capture his lips in her own. As they kissed his arms tightened around her pulling her even closer. Wiggling out of his arms with difficulty Marlene lead him to their room. No words were exchanged, they were long past the time when they needed words to communicate this. This was an old dance they did around each other. It was in fact a similar dance in which they shared their first kiss.

Marlene had been Sirius's rock since the summer before fifth year when she ignored the Potter's, and his own, requests to leave and curled up next to him as he shook with repercussions from the cruciatus curse and wrapped her body around him as a silent act of acceptance and protection. The two were close before that night but something changed then. Marlene became a type of crutch he needed to get though the day. Needless to say the other girls in Hogwarts did not like the fact he was practically dependent on the platonic touch of Marlene. It destroyed many of his relationships and created many fights between Marlene and her boyfriend though out school.

It wasn't until graduation they shared their first kiss, it wasn't until almost months later Sirius even stopped Marlene long enough to talk about it. Three months after that when Marlene's boy friend broke up with her and another month before Sirius took Marlene on their first date, that was truthfully quite the disaster. Seeing London was a great idea for a date, seeing London during a snow storm while riding on the back of a flying motorcycle not so much. Then came the ever so awkward goodnight kiss that never actually happened because both were called to an order meeting where James, ever the prat, decided to announce to the entire meeting the reason the two where late was because Sirius finally took his head out of his a**, as one could guess that went over well. After the order meeting Marlene offered Sirius some hot chocolate at her apartment to finish off the horrible date. He ended up falling asleep on her couch before the drink was even finished. Yes, their first date was quite bad and it was a mutual decision not to have another until they ran into each other at Leaky Cauldron on New Years. After a few more 'random' meetings, that were orchestrated completely by Sirius, they went on there secound official date. He proposed 17 months later after a bad order assignment and they married quietly in September of 1980.

Curled up against her husband Marlene's eyes flickered closed first and Sirius carded a hand though her hair softly before he gave up and moved to collect Astraea, the small girl cried initially at the movement before she curled up against his chest once again and babbled herself to sleep. He laid back down and saw a knowing smile on his wives face as she curled up next to him again. Absentmindedly he continued to hum the old tune once again as his own eyes fluttered closed glad to have another Halloween past.

* * *

**A/N - Please Review, It makes me update faster (lol) Shameless plug. This was the last already written chapter and I am at the moment questioning how exactly I am going to continue this story. I know the plot just not my exact lay out to fill the next two or three chapters. Hopefully I will have a new one up this weekend, fingers crossed. **

**I hope you all enjoyed. **


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N - Hello Readers, this is my climax (but defiantly not the middle of the story). Lily and James are not in this chapter because I couldn't find a way to write them in that didn't take away from the plot. Also Harry Speaks! Yeyeyyyyyy! I hope you all enjoy the chapter. **

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Reviews**

** Carick of hunter moon, rachelsal, ibterismith50, Sara, CoolFanfictionLover, Guest, Dark Neko 4000, kakloverofbooks, Hylarts, Diddleymaz, J.L.M.S, elietkaterina, Please Read my stuff, Bsum1, The Dream Carrier, Tis-Is-Fussle14, pixy, guest, MSupernatural, Lupinesence, geetac, and All4TheBest**

**Favorites **

**Fa07, Shara Humes, geetac, mmweav, Tis-Is-Fussle14, highelfking, The Dream Carrier, traggically-me, Maximum James Black, Shadow Leaf Nin, mls8720, xxDignity, Kiprus, .Hetaila , PixTB, babybosn, Aliono, Ginny05 VINCATH, CoolFanfictionLover, WLMNA, allie1207, bhuvanabi, myaccount34, Dark Neko 4000, NightmareNiva, PuppyProngs, Treebrooke, sarahpotter42, Tsuarn, Shavena, Nemirel, Little Green Faerie Of Doom, LicaSchmidt, and Black Kat64**

**Alerts**

**Alpha909, Bookwoorm1985, Lupinesence, Shavena, geetac, , wisteria713, MSupernatural, Tis-Is-Fussle14, kamenraider, pixy, alexstauffer1019, lorrie1974 , kgriff626, Anonymous0786, Bsum1, Elizabeth Tudor of England, Gbstermite, MommyMayI, Please Read my stuff, The Dream Carrier, Biawhite, booba88, Alicia Mirza, Jessiexzx, Shadow Leaf Nin , charmedfanatic1, iblush , makumaki, riverlover , Crostos , Nwllms007, mls8720, xxDignity, AUnit01 poppabear11420, , and hlyarts babybosn, The Coruscant Veela, ChocoholiclikeLupin, Ceti H. Black, AUnit01, greenrose92, free-to-fly-2010, alegram, J.L.M.S, FairELF, Old Girl Lost, alieraroses, sarahpotter42, vivekgk3, waitinggamer, Artemis Goldborough, 10thWeasley, hazelcloak18592, fanfictiontwist, bhuvanabi, allie1207, WLMNA, Ehzzu, CoolFanfictionLover, Tsuarn, ****Nemirel, ****Zalz, ****megrye, ****hollycathers, ****Black Kat64, FlowerChildR, , Phantom of Silence, Artemis Teilor, Gemini no Vanou, i beat the dragon, ibterismith50, kera-girl-0-random-reader, marycaugh, stormy0626, and rachelsal.  
**

**EDIT: Dates changed moved forward one week. 3/20  
**

* * *

Chapter 6:

** Saint Mungo's, November 19th 1983, Early Morning, DD  
**

Sirius Black was understandably exhausted. For a few weeks he had been spreading himself thin attempting to keep up appearances so James did not catch on to the side case he was running, running said side case, and attempting to keep up some normality at home. The last of which he was failing to do. Attempting to stretch out and yawn as he woke he stooped short when he felt a weight on his stomach. Looking down he saw the small boy curled up. The maternity and paternity test potions had to be brewed seeing as they were not kept on hand, and they were finished to the point blood was added the day before. The potion would take a few hours to finish completely and give results meaning they learned the boys name this afternoon. In the weeks Sirius had spent with the child he fought an inner battle with himself to not begin calling the child Harry. As time passed the boy's shaved head once again started growing hair at an alarming rate, probably due to some form of accidental magic, it was now so long that stood in all directions and refused to lay flat just like James's. His eyes so similar to Lily's Sirius found himself looking away from the woman's gaze on there customary Saturday night dinners to keep his resolve up. Mary had came to the same conclusion about the fact the boy had James's likeness but both kept their conclusion to themselves knowing it was impossible.

Harry died, both Mary and Sirius knew very well that Harry had died. They had been at his funeral watching as his coffin was layered. Sirius had been at the house that night when they realized what had happened. When they realized what Peter had done to them. Harry was gone and no matter how much this boy may resemble him meant nothing.

Knowing the boy was not Harry did not help the fact Sirius felt everything would be better if he was. Who ever gave raised this boy had no love for him. How could the world be so cruel to punish a family of love and affection and kill them, to break a family that way when other children were forced to live such a life as the boy in his arms had. He tried not to think that way either, a life was a life, and no matter how much it hurt to accept wishing Harry was back wasn't going to fix anything. In fact it would probably only worsen the situation. He carded a hand though the boys hair with a sigh as his thumb traced the scar.

The day before came flooding back.

Yesterday they attempted to find the origin of the curse scar. Attempted meaning that even the unspeakable who cast the spell, Derick Yaxley, had no idea what the origin was. The paper with the findings was pushed in Sirius's pocket and would be placed in the very thin file they had on the boy soon enough. After the spell Sirius planned on returning home, he was almost out of the room when the little kid, who had yet to say a word, began screaming bloody murder. His magic reacted quite powerfully as well throwing Healer Franklin, an older man who was one healers also working with the boy, across the room and into the adjacent wall injuring the mans shoulder in the process. The boy then reigned his magic back in with practiced precision and began to shake in fear of what Sirius believed to be retaliation. Soon Sirius was able to pull the boy in his arms and calm him back into a sleep like he had been doing for the past few weeks before he closed his eyes and fell asleep as well. Something he hand not planed. That thought led to another, Marlene would be right cross with him for not coming home last night. She was already slightly peeved at the amount of time the case was taking, even if she would never say so. He moved to lay the boy down on his cot making sure to tuck him in. He then practically sprinted from the room passing Petunia who worked in the spells division on the first floor, she laughed at his display.

"You are going to fall Black," She called after him getting the middle finger for her trouble as he tripped over a chair and cursed under his breath.

"Auror Black," Came a disembodied voice that he knew all to well.

"Madam Bones," He said pushing himself to his feet and addressing the head of the DMLE. Amelia Bones looked troubled as she stood there but Sirius made no comment.

"I see you haven't changed." Came the voice from Dumbledore who stood next to her.

"Never found reason too Headmaster," He said with a nod to the man.

"You are no longer a student Mr. Black, Albus please,"

"Auror Black, There is a problem with the case you are running."

"I... and what might that be," He asked.

"There was an abnormal magical event surrounding Number Four Privet Drive," Dumbledore began.

"I know, A boy apperated into the house where muggles lived." Sirius said his eyes falling on Amelia, there was a reason they were here. An abnormal event was not that.

"It was more than an apperation trace." Dumbledore said with a sad twinkle in his eye that Sirius had a hard time believing. Due to how he was raised Sirius never blindly took Dumbledore's words as law. He did not hate the man like his parents wanted him too, but he did not blindly follow like some did. He did not look at Dumbledore as a leader for the light, or anything else. He looked at Dumbledore as a politician. A good politician but a politician none the less.

"More," He asked turning to Madam Bones, despite his pointed question however it was Dumbledore who answered.

"The boy is from another dimension Mr. Black, we are here to send him home."

* * *

**Black Cottage, November 19****th 1983, ****Early Morning, ****DD**

Marlene Black nee McKinnon was going to hex her husband something terrible when he finally decided to come home. She knew he most likely had fallen asleep at his desk, understandable, she really wasn't mad at him for that fact. She was mad because seeing as he never came home nor sent word he would not be coming home she spent the night running bad scenario after bad scenario not getting a moments rest until about five thirty when she passed out on the couch. Astraea woke up about thirty minutes later expecting to see her Daddy as she did every morning. When it was Marlene who got her the girl began to fuss. This left Marlene running on a half hour of sleep with an exceedingly fussy sixteen month old daughter who did nothing but cry for her father. Since her birth Astraea's mornings were routine to the letter. Every day the exact same thing happened, and like most sixteen month olds she did not like changes in that ever so perfect routine. Yes, Sirius was in for quite a few nasty hexes when he got home.

"Ria, eat for Mummy. It's Bananas, You only have two bites left." Marlene said making a noise of approval as she moved the spoon closer to her daughters mouth.

"NO!" Astraea said crossing her slightly pudgy arms and huffing.

"Astrea, it's not a question you need to eat. Two more bites for Mummy." Marlene said pushing the spoon closer.

"NO!" Astraea grabbed the spoon and flung the banana's to the floor as she protested.

"Astraea!" She said.

"Want Daddy," The girl said turning her head away from the incoming breakfast.

"Yeah me too, but he is working and he will be so sad if he comes home to see his baby hungry." Marlene said trying to get the girls head to turn. It worked like a charm and Marlene got the last big spoonful into the girls mouth. She moved to celebrate when the bananas were spit back at her. There was a knock at the front door that stopped the spew of less than child friendly words that almost came out of Marlene's mouth. Setting the food on the counter she turned and grabbed a towel whipping her face off as she walked to the door wondering who was calling at six thirty in the morning. She moved the towel down and grabbed her wand as she pulled the door open.

"Merlin Marley," Came the voice of Regulus Black as he dodged the hex from Marlene's wand. "Do you greet all of your guests with hexes," He said straightening out his clothes.

"Reggie!" She called throwing herself into the arms of the younger Black brother with a smile.

"Hello Marlene, Are you aware you have Banana mash in your hair?" He asked. Apparently she was not as she

"I thought you didn't come home for another week," She said.

"Plans changed. I wrote Sirius yesterday."

"Never mind, come in come in." Marlene said pulling the man into her home and though the hall to the kitchen.

"EG'IE!" (Reggie) Astraea called from her highchair.

"Good morning Astraea," Regulus said.

"Up I get, up I get." She called, Regulus looked over to Marlene to make sure it was alright if he picked her up. Annoyed at how long it was taking her Uncle to respond Astraea stood and jumped into her Uncle's arms with a laugh. Thankfully, due to his reflexes from playing seeker Regulus picked the girl up before she fell and harmed herself.

"Eg'ie, I miss you," (Reggie I missed you,) She said giving him a big hug.

"How is Sirius?"

"Surviving, there is new case that he is running solo. They are always hard but this one is worse than usual however." She said puling her hair to pull out the banana. Regulus summoned his wand from his wand holster and vanished the bananas. Marlene sighed and huffed laying back.

"Mary's new patient?" Regulus asked as he bounced Astraea on his hip.

"I think so," Marlene said as she spelled Astraea's highchair clean.

"From what she has written the boy was in bad shape." Regulus said as he moved to assist.

"Sirius said similar." Marlene agreed.

"Didn't make it home last night I take it," He said leveling the blonde before him with a trademark Black glare.

"What?" Marlene said pretending to be surprised.

"My brother, he didn't make it home, if he had you would still be asleep Marley, it is only six thirty." Regulus said.

"It's fine," Marlene said.

"No it's not."

"It wasn't purposeful."

"How do you know,"

"I know my husband."

"And I know my brother." Regulus said his voice lowered.

"Don't you dare." Marlene said her voice dropping to a growl. Regulus placed Astraea on the floor with a sigh.

"I don't want to see you hurt Marley." He said as he stood up.

"He would never hurt me Reggie. He has been lying to James for a month about the side case, running himself rapid with running the side case, and yesterday some big thing was happening with it. He probably just fell asleep."

"He wakes up at six every morning,"

"I am aware Regulus."

"Six am,"

"Lets talk about something else." Marlene said putting a kettle of tea on.

"Marlene,"

"We want to talk about something else don't we Astraea," She said picking the girl up and setting her on her hip giving her a slight tickle.

"Mummy no tickle Tay'ya" (Mummy no tickle Astraea) The girl chided as Marlene carried her into the living room where she moved to sit down on the couch.

"Using your daughter as a bargaining tool is low."

"Yes but it works," Marlene smiled. As seven approached Marlene found herself slipping in and out of consciousness. Regulus was sitting on the floor playing with Astraea as he kept a close eye on his sister-in-law who seemed half asleep. Probably because she did not sleep the night before.

"Marlene, I have to go up to Diagon Alley, Do you mind if I take Astraea with, give you a few hours to sleep." He said as he levitated a block to add to the tower.

"I couldn't ask you too Reg," Marlene said with a yawn.

"You aren't asking, I am. You are half asleep Marley."

"I'll be... fine..." She said with a few more yawns.

"Your right you will be fine after you get some sleep." He said with a smile watching the blondes eyes fluttered close.

"Mama Nappin'"

"Yes baby - girl, Mama's napping."

* * *

**Saint Mungo's, November 19th 1983, Morning, DD**

"He isn't going to take over the world, he is two years old!" Sirius said throwing his hands to the side finished with the entire conversation he had been having for the past hour. After all it was ridiculous and they were at the point were they just talked in circles.

"Even if he personally is not a danger the law is specific on treatment of dimension travelers." Dumbledore said the same twinkle that by this point Sirius wanted to wipe off his face.

"The law was written a thousand years ago when one man, and I repeat _one man_ traveled here and began to destroy society. The law was written to neutralize threats." Sirius said for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"The fact he came here makes him a threat," Madam Bones said her voice only half there. Sirius rounded on her, though out the entire conversation the woman seemed like no more than an echo. Sirius knew by the way she was sitting that she did not agree with what Headmaster Dumbledore was saying yet she did not wish to go against it.

"No he isn't Madam Bones, he is a little boy."

"It is my understanding he recently hurt a healer who after being attacked needed medical attention. Despite his size Auror Black, he is still a threat and one that needs to be neutralized immediately. We will be sending him back." The twinkle in his eyes grew as he smiled, believing himself to have won the argument.

"May I speak to your accusation, I am sorry to say this Headmaster but you are mistaken. The boy did lash out against Healer Franklin, however, it was nothing that distraught children have not done before when they feel threatened, maybe slightly more powerful than one would except but nothing dangerous and or unrepresented. It was no more than accidental magic to protect himself." Mary explained from her seat behind her desk. Sirius was perched on _one_ edge as Madam Bones and Headmaster Dumbledore sat in seats on the other side.

"Was the healer threatening him, if so then yes I must be mistaken Healer McDonald." Dumbledore said turning to face Mary.

"No Healer Franklin was not posing a physical threat," Mary explained.

"Then the fact stands," Dumbledore began.

"Headmaster, the boy did not attack unprovoked he was asleep and with his past probably beleived himself to be attacking against a night terror. Yesterday, as per protocol with foreign scars we called an Unspeakable to look at a scar on his forehead. Something I assure you is in his file, in doing so we put him though extreme discomfort before he went to sleep. Furthermore, Healer Franklin will be the first to tell you he did not follow protocols when approaching the boy." Mary continued to explain.

"He has his own sets of protocols?" Madam Bones asked turning to face Sirius.

"Yes Madam Bones, protocols that are used for his comfort and others safety." Sirius nodded.

"Comfort and safety?" Madam Bones echoed as a question

"When he came here he was abused. He is wary of others witch is part of the reason we make sure to approach him in a certain manner." Sirius explained.

"How abused?" Madam Bones asked.

"Very, In fact he would most likely be dead if it was not for his above average magical signature." Mary explained gaining the attention of both Dumbledore and Madam Bones, Sirius turned to Mary as well this being news to him. "He lost a lot of blood from the injuries he sustained but at the same time he was using is magic to begin to heal them, as well as fight off infections that were setting in. I have seen many of people sustain less injuries and not make it with out immediate medical help. Most of his injuries were weeks old. It is my _professional_." she said stressing the word. "opinion that sending the boy back to his own dimension would only place him back with his abusers and most likely be sending him to an early death as his magic will soon become unable to protect him any longer. It is my understanding that as a society we protect children." Mary said Sirius silently thanked Mary for learning Regulus's Slytherin tendencies. She backed Dumbledore and Amelia into a moral corner.

"We protect our _own_ children Healer McDonald." Headmaster Dumbledore said, "sending him away will insure the protection of those children."

"Headmaster, have you seen the boy you deem a threat to magical society." Mary asked.

"Healer McDonald, I am sorry to say seeing the boy makes no difference. I am the Chief-Warlock of the Wizangamot and as such I must follow the law and the law states the boy must be returned home. Now, I have been here long enough, I am needed at Hogwarts, he will be returned home before the first of the new year. I bid you good day." Dumbledore said standing and moving to leave. Sirius, Mary and Amelia stood as well and bowed there head to the man as he walked from the room. The women sat back down as Sirius waited until he was sure the man was far enough.

"Damned manipulative politician. Must follow the law, he has the power to change any damn law he wishes." Sirius said kicking the desk hard in his anger as he began to walk to the edge of the room his back to the women.

"Sirius,"

"That was ridiculous and you both know it." He said before rounding back to face them. "That little kid is _no_ Gaviner Kinnimonth, he is _no_ crazy Knights of Walpurgis leader who brings about destruction. He is _no_ agitator he is _a little kid_. But since he hopped dimensions you are going to kill him." He said his rant pointed at Madam Bones.

"Auror Black that is enough. Like you I believe that this child poses no threat to our society. Also I do not wish to send the child back to such a home as he came from nor do I ever wish to send any child into an abusive situation. To be truthful the entire situation leaves a bad taste in my mouth." Madam Bones said as her navy blue eyes collided with Sirius's gray in a unspoken challenge.

"Madam Bones if you disagree then why,"

"Because Healer McDonald my hands are tied. I do not wish to send the child back nor do I believe would the majority of people in the society. However, unless the rest of the Wizengamot agrees to allow him to stay the decision falls on the shoulders of the man who Auror Black so eloquently calls the damned manipulative politician."

"Will he be given trail." Mary asked.

"No it is not necessary for one to be given trial in such an offense. This will all most likely be dealt with quietly. I am sorry Auror Black, Healer McDonald but that is the reality of the situation." She said as she stood.

"Also Auror Black, this is no longer a case." She said standing, "I am sorry," she added as she left the room. A few minutes passed before Sirius stood and moved toward the door. Mary turned to face the elder Black brother one thought running across her mind. If the little boy she was healing was from another dimension then it was possible that he was a Harry. Merlin it was more than possible, if he was from a different dimension then there was no doubt in Mary's mind that he was Harry Potter.

"Don't, please Mary don't. I know exactly what you are going to say."

"We can't give up."

"I... Marlene will be cross with me, I have to leave." He said pushing out of the room. His eyes traveled to the exit first but he shook the thought out of his mind. He needed to do something, turning around he walked back into the room where the little boy was now awake and going though a staring contest with the high spirited Healer Franklin who was doing his best to make the kid grin to no avail.

"I would just grin at him bud. Makes him leave faster." He said ignoring the lump in his throat the boys head turned and his green eyes widened as he took in Sirius's face. The boy looked better than he had weeks before. There was color on his cheeks and he had been fed enough that he gained a bit of weight. Not much mind you but enough for the boy not to look like a walking skeleton. His face did not show any emotion as he watched him move into the room. As he stared with him with Lily's green eyes guarded against his presence as if he was going to harm him. As he looked at him with James's face set into a look of indifference as he tried to gauge the threats around him and how much of a threat they posed. James used to look that way when they planed a prank. It was a look of seriousness that Sirius originally found slightly odd on his friends usually smiling face. When the threat was himself he liked it less.

"Auror Black," Healer Franklin said standing up his voice sightly stressed as if he had said it more than once.

"Just Sirius, Can I have a few minutes." He asked the older gentleman.

"Yes Auror Black... I mean Sirius," the man said as he left the room. Sirius walked to the bed before he sat down at the end. Slowly he reached out to brush the boys growing hair back. The kid leaned in ever so slightly to the touch and Sirius sighed.

"Hey bud, I... I don't know if I am going to be seeing you anymore." He said staring at the wall above him. "It's time for you to go back home and..." A sigh left his lips sadly as he turned to pull the boys face into his hand his thumb running over his cheeks. Merlin the kid looked so much like James. "I lied buddy. I am not going to be able to keep you safe. I want too, but others don't want me too. I wish I could help but I am at a loss buddy." He said.

"Fweak go home?" The small boy said, it was his first words since Halloween his voice rough with not being used.

"What,"

"You send Fweak home, Fweak no wanna go home, Fweak sowy Fweak bad, Fweak be good now Fweak pwomise," the desperation in his tone broke Sirius heart even more. Despite inhibitions he pulled the boy tightly to his chest and covered him with his arms.

"You are not a freak bud, you are... You know what listen to me, you are not bad, you were never bad." Sirius said his arms tightening around the boys back slightly being careful of the recently healed scars.

"Fweak change, Fweak pwomise, Fweak talk now and, and not be so, so, so use-list." The little boy was now sobbing his head buried in Sirius's robes and clutched them with his hands.

"No, no bud, Don't change, look at me, never change. You are a sweet boy, you are not bad, and you definitely aren't useless. You are a good boy, such a good boy." Sirius said using his thumb to wipe the boys cheeks. Stray tears fell from his own eyes but he didn't really care.

"Fweak be better, Fweak pwomise, pwese no send Fweak way, Fweak pwomise." At the boys cry Sirius felt his resolve, his mental mantra that this was not his late godson came crashing down. He no longer even cared what Harry this was. This was Harry Potter, there was no denying the fact and Sirius knew him for weeks and did not do anything. Now he was loosing him again. It was a horrible feeling and all he thought think of was how damn sorry he was and how he f**ked everything up.

Healer Mary McDonald fingered the manila folder and pulled back the cover. Staring at her was the proof to all her crazy thoughts were not in fact that crazy.

Result of Paternity Test

James Charlus Potter

Result of Maternity Test

Lily Belle Potter _nee_ Evans

She closed the folder quickly and closed her eyes as set her resolve. She was going to save Harry Potter. She didn't know how yet but she was going to save him.

* * *

**A/N - There is the chapter, earlier than I expected. I hope you liked it. Please leave a review below. :) Will try to update as soon as possible.  
**


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N - This chapter is very filler-esque and I am as happy as I am going to be with it, not that i am overly happy about it. I didn't know how else to write it exactly. James and Lily are here, along with Neville :) It was difficult to write them in this chapter because it is a different tone from the rest but I felt they needed to be added.  
**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Reviews**

** Reader AZ, Irmorena, Moonrabbit04, gaul1, AJ Granger, The Coruscant Veela, Carick of hunter moon, rachelsal, ibterismith50, Sara, CoolFanfictionLover, Guest, Dark Neko 4000, kakloverofbooks, Hylarts, Diddleymaz, J.L.M.S, elietkaterina, Please Read my stuff, Bsum1, The Dream Carrier, Tis-Is-Fussle14, pixy, guest, MSupernatural, Lupinesence, geetac, and All4TheBest**

**Favorites **

**Fa07, Shara Humes, geetac, mmweav, Tis-Is-Fussle14, highelfking, The Dream Carrier, traggically-me, Maximum James Black, Shadow Leaf Nin, mls8720, xxDignity, Kiprus, .Hetaila , PixTB, babybosn, Aliono, Ginny05 VINCATH, CoolFanfictionLover, WLMNA, allie1207, bhuvanabi, myaccount34, Dark Neko 4000, NightmareNiva, PuppyProngs, Treebrooke, sarahpotter42, Tsuarn, Shavena, Nemirel, Little Green Faerie Of Doom, LicaSchmidt, and Black Kat64, MoonMagic17484, Liz Evans Potter, Packhero, FatLady712, Lord worth, I Am Alex Mercer Also a Brony, BrightPetal91, Black Kat64, ProngsletPotter, RAD092515, gaul1, moonrabbit04, skayel59, ****LicaSchmidt, and Ank-sunamuhn80**

**Alerts**

**Alpha909, Bookwoorm1985, Lupinesence, Shavena, geetac, , wisteria713, MSupernatural, Tis-Is-Fussle14, kamenraider, pixy, alexstauffer1019, lorrie1974 , kgriff626, Anonymous0786, Bsum1, Elizabeth Tudor of England, Gbstermite, MommyMayI, Please Read my stuff, The Dream Carrier, Biawhite, booba88, Alicia Mirza, Jessiexzx, Shadow Leaf Nin , charmedfanatic1, iblush , makumaki, riverlover , Crostos , Nwllms007, mls8720, xxDignity, AUnit01 poppabear11420, , and hlyarts babybosn, The Coruscant Veela, ChocoholiclikeLupin, Ceti H. Black, AUnit01, greenrose92, free-to-fly-2010, alegram, J.L.M.S, FairELF, Old Girl Lost, alieraroses, sarahpotter42, vivekgk3, waitinggamer, Artemis Goldborough, 10thWeasley, hazelcloak18592, fanfictiontwist, bhuvanabi, allie1207, WLMNA, Ehzzu, CoolFanfictionLover, Tsuarn, Nemirel, Zalz, megrye, hollycathers, Black Kat64, FlowerChildR, , Phantom of Silence, Artemis Teilor, Gemini no Vanou, i beat the dragon, ibterismith50, kera-girl-0-random-reader, marycaugh, stormy0626, rachelsal, LilyEvansPotter30160, Riketta, Isuckatgramma, carsa, Ahappyfan96, Melody Smith 2011, Packhero, josht1987, Aranta, Cataclysmic, CerasDracul, Jojo283, Lee Anna Kindred, Lord worth, ProngsletPotter, jlmac2000, moonrabbit04, spumken, AJ Granger, Black Kat64, ChatterChick, I Am Alex Mercer Also a Brony, Sunnbeem, Zerri, and daggers  
**

**And to my first C2**

**My Datum**

**And lastly all my readers. **

**EDIT! DATE CHANGE IN CHAPTERS 6 & 7 Moved forward one week. 3/20  
**

* * *

Chapter Seven:

**St. Mungo's, November 19th 1983,**** Late - Morning, DD****. **

_Healer Mary McDonald fingered the manila folder and pulled back the cover. Staring at her was the proof to all her crazy thoughts were not in fact that crazy._

_Result of Paternity Test_

_James Charlus Potter_

_Result of Maternity Test_

_Lily Belle Potter nee Evans_

_She closed the folder quickly and closed her eyes as set her resolve. She was going to save Harry Potter. She didn't know how yet but she was going to save him._

An hour and a half passed since Mary strengthened her resolve and she was no closer to coming up with any solution that did not involve breaking laws and risking not only Harry getting sent back but Azkaban for herself and who ever helped her. Both Headmaster Dumbledore and Madam Bones knew the boy was at St. Mungos, both knew she was his healer. If the two where to disappear then it would be evident exactly what happened. She knew there was an answer but she did not know exactly how she was going to do it. Deciding to bring the file home to continue to mull over it after she got some sleep Mary tucked it into her bag and signed it out of the records department with the excuse of further research on the curse scar. Leaving she passed the open door of the room where Harry Potter had been staying for the past few weeks under her care. At the moment the small boy was curled up in the arms of his 'godfather' if the man could be called godfather for the other dimension equivalent of the boy he was once godfather of. Mary personally believed one could. Or at least Sirius Black could in that moment. As he wept over the impending loss of his godson yet again. Mary straitened her back and moved slowly into the room.

"I don't want you to leave either," The man whispered.

"He won't if its at all possible." Mary said a pair of emerald green and steal gray eyes turned to her.

"Hey Bud, excuse us for a moment." Sirius said standing up and leading Mary from the room forgetting to close the door behind him. Watching the two disappear into the hall Freak slowly moved from his cot and walked toward the door trying to stay silent, fearing the repercussions if he did not and one of the adults found him out of bed. For the past few weeks they had been treating him like a Dudley, yesterday he proved he was a freak though, he even hurt the other man who often came to see him. He didn't mean too and afterwards he was sure he was going to get a lashing. _Those things_ were not good, they were bad. He tried to control them, he really did but sometimes they just happened anyways. Then he was held. For a little while he believed that maybe he wouldn't be punished. After all the man who promised he would protect Freak had held him and hummed like always. He didn't even leave once Freak fell asleep like he usually did. He stayed with Freak all night.

Freak was sure that nothing bad would happen. His Aunt and Uncle never stayed with him after one of _those things_. He thought maybe the man was right when he said that he could keep Freak safe. He had for the past few weeks after all. Then it all came crashing down once again. Freak would be going home, probably to get a good lashing and be locked in his cupboard again by his Aunt. He did not want his cupboard though, he wanted the interesting room with the white walls that seemed do dance in the sunlight. He wanted to see the sunlight in the morning and the moonlight when he went to sleep. He wanted a cot like he had now and someone to sing to him.

He was being ungrateful, the thought sunk heavily in his stomach as he realized that he had been treated like a Dudley because he had been acting like a Dudley. He remembered voicing a similar thought before. When the man had let him cry on his shoulder, something Freaks were absolutely forbade to do, and held him close. The man said that he was not ungrateful but Freak knew better. He moved to the door and pressed his ear to it listening to the adults who were outside the door in the mist of an argument.

"...loosing him again would be detrimental to the mental stability of James and Lily,"

"We don't know that it is Harry." Sirius said, still denying the truth he came to terms with moments ago. Mary pulled out a folder opened it to a specific page and shoved it into his hands. Sirius looked down at the glaring evidence his denial was not going to change the reality that his godson, or at least his godsons dimensional equivalent was in the room behind him.

"F*ck, Mary you can't tell them." He said staring down at the two names.

"Like hell I cant. That is there son," Mary said her voice growing angry.

"Mary the chances that a hair-brained idea of yours works and you somehow beat Dumbledore at his own game is slim,"

"My ideas are not hair brained and Dumbledore is not all powerful,"

"He is pretty damned close. And telling Lily and James, letting them get to know this Harry only to rip him away again would do more hurt than help. Especially when they see him like he is know." He said.

"Sirius," She moved to protest.

"No Mary, I know them better than you. James and Lily would blame this on themselves. You know that horrible feeling that sunk in your gut when you heard he was being sent back. Imagine that ten fold, because that is what you would be doing. Telling them would validate James's idea that what happened Halloween could have somehow been stopped if things were different. It would reinforce Lily's constant question on whether Harry got killed because of some type of negligence on her part. I know the Potters, telling them would do no good."

"Are you sure or are you scared?"

"Wait, if we find some sure fire way to safe him then tell them. Better yet I will, but to give them hope only to snatch it back..."

"Hope is one of the strongest things in the world Sirius,"

"Not stronger than grief," Freak frowned at that thought. He didn't know who James and Lily were, he was pretty sure he never met a James or a Lily before, The doctor lady, who was much nicer than the other doctor he met, said he was their son. He did not understand that concept. What was a son? Was it something like a Dudley? He figured it might be, if he thought hard enough he could remember Uncle Vernon saying something about Dudley being his son. The thoughts running though his brain made him overwhelmed. Leaning further out the door to see why the conversation stopped he saw that both adults he had known these past weeks were no longer there. Instead before him stood Aunt Petunia.

"Hello, you are that little boy aren't you. The one Mary's healing, do you need me to get her for you?" She said her voice must different than what Freak was accustom to. He shook his head and moved backward.

"Are you sure its no trouble." She said moving to kneel down. Freak closed his eyes and prepared for the blow, no matter how she spoke Freak knew Aunt Petunia and she never did anything but beat him, or make him work to say he did bad for a reason to beat him. Slowly backing up he moved to open the door blindly. Aunt Petunia smiled and Freak knew she only did that when he was in trouble. Then she stood and reached out a hand. He cowered below her as she moved to open the door feeling something wet twikle down his legs he knew he was in even more trouble.

"Oh dear, is that what was wrong. Here I am jabbering away and you needed to use the restroom. I am so sorry buddy. Why don't I get some one for you, get you washed up." She said looking down at the boy shaking like a leaf under her. She leaned back down to brush the hair out of his eyes and was met with a violent pull back.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you love. You are safe," She said, her voice seemed sincere. She sounded like she was addressing Dudley instead of him but Freak only registered the words he often heard from Petunia's mouth, and with that there was a loud thud down the hall. Petunia turned her thoughts away and the boy disappeared though the open door shutting it behind him and curling up in the place he felt safest from Aunt Petunia.

* * *

**Godric's Hallow, November 19th Early - Afternoon, DD**

Wearing an old sweater like she often did to bed Lily Potter happily skidded around the kitchen dancing to the old record player she had set up. Neville was spending the day with his Godparents as he did every Saturday and laughed as he watched the red head danced around as she cooked a late breakfast for the small group of three. His Uncle James was dancing around as well however he was much more graceful and much less fun to watch then the erratic and funny looking flailing twirls Lily did. Neville smiled and clapped as the song ended. The next song began and Lily squealed as she moved to pull Neville in her arms twirling him around as she crooned loudly off key.

"Each morning I get up I die a little, Can barely stand on my feet, Take a look in the mirror and cry, Lord what you're doing to me" James moved to pull the two into his arms as he twirled them both around. Passing Neville to James, Lily turned levitated the pan out of the oven and pulled out plates. As she passed the two males she was pulled back into James arms as Neville hopped around at there feet not letting her pass.

"Boys," She complained halfheartedly with a giggle.

"Dance Aunt Lily, Dance,"

"Yes Lily dance," James said twirling her.

"Well I need to finish if you want to eat." At her words Neville's stomach growled and the boy looked up sheepishly. James and Lily burst into laughter at the expression on the boys face.

"You hungry Dirt Monkey," She asked swinging the boy back into her arms after passing the plates to James.

"Yes Ma'am!" Neville said happily as his stomach growled again.

"Well lets try and fix that with some sticky buns." Lily smiled as she slid the boy in to his chair and levitated the sticky buns over as the three sat down to there brunch Neville regaling tales of his week with an animation in his face and hands only children, and sometimes the Marauders, could ever accomplish.

* * *

**Black Cottage, November 19th Late - Early-Afternoon, DD **

"You gonna tell me whats wrong?" Marlene asked groggily as she finally decided to inform her preoccupied husband of the fact she was awake. Sirius seemed taken back as she felt him jump ever so slightly his hand tightening in its mindless movement though her hair. He looked down at her with a sigh.

"Nothing," He said with little conviction, "Reggie have Ria." He said a part of him a little upset that the presence of the one year old ball of energy was not there to distract him from his darker thoughts. Regulus and Astraea were close though and he wouldn't change that for anything. Even if Regulus often tried to corrupt the one year old to embrace Slyhterin tendency's.

"Yeah he stopped by this morning and took advantage of my half awake state," She said and Sirius stiffened at the unsaid accusation.

"Marlene,"

"Don't, I understand, kind of, and I expect a good date night when all of this is over." She said attempting to make Sirius smile but it did the opposite. "Is there something wrong with the case," She questioned.

"Harry," He whispered his voice rough and laden with tears pasted together with a type of hopelessness Marlene only her her

"Sirius, don't do this to yourself." She said sitting up and moving herself into his lap.

"Marlene," He protested.

"I know he looks like him, probably around the same age from what you were saying, but that is not possible Sirius, Harry is gone, we know that." She said moving her hand though his hair.

"It's Harry." He repeated his voice still unchanged.

"That's not possible Sirius," Marlene said sitting up slightly straighter and pulling his eyes to him.

"Doesn't mean it isn't true. Dumbledore and Amelia showed up today and informed us that the case was closed and the child was being sent back home."

"Why does he have any say in your case," asked Marlene as she shifted back to lean against her husband.

"The bo... Harry traveled dimensions," Sirius said his voice almost breaking in the middle.

"Sirius this isn't funny." She said pulling back and moving from his lap.

"Never said it was, It's him. Merlin's beard it sounds f**king crazy but it's him. He traveled across dimensions. The potions even said so." He said with a dry chuckle.

"Harry is here, at Mungo's." Marlene said twisting to sit next to her husband instead of on his lap as she leaned back against the cushions.

"Yes,"

"Here and safe," She said in her still dazed state.

"Relatively,"

"What?"

"He didn't change from the child I told you about Mar, he was abused heavily."

"Baby Harry," Marlene clarified as if wrapping her head around such a concept was impossible. Sirius just nodded, "Yes Baby Harry," he repeated.

"But he was healed right. He is okay,"

"He recovered well but he still has signs of _physical_ abuse, just less than before. Mary started with the most dangerous things and worked backward."

"What is he like," Marlene asked.

"A ghost, he is terrified and reluctant to any sort of help from anyone. Hell he hasn't even spoken to Mary yet."

"He will get better,"

"Before the first of the year doubtful."

"Sirius," She said her tone the same holding the same warning that it did when she was talking to a misbehaving Astraea. Sirius just stood up and walked from the room into the kitchen Marlene close at his heels.

"So what are we going to do," Marlene asked as she watched Sirius rummage though the icebox for pumpkin juice turning back to grab two cups before slipping under him and grabbing the carton that was truthfully right in front of him. As they moved around eachother Sirius made no move to answer Marlene's question. "Sirius don't shut me out of this, let me help." She pleaded after a few more minutes.

"There's nothing to help. It's over Mar, we lost." He said moving from the couch and silently ending the conversation. A barn owl few though the open window and dropped a letter onto the table before taking off again. The letter rolled instead of enveloped witch told Marlene it was hastily written, it was also tied together with half of the string one would receive from the newspaper showing the quickness in witch the letter was sent. Marlene pulled the string away and unrolled the parchment.

_Aruor Black,  
_

_COME NOW! The boy got in the closet, locked from the inside and we cant get though.  
_

_Franklin._

"Sirius!" Marlene called.

"I don't want to talk about it Mar, we lost." He said turning to walk away again.

"Sirius Orion Black, you will listen to me right now." She said darting forward and grabbing his hand.

"Why?"

"Harry's Missing," was her answer as she stuffed the letter into his hand.

"Impossible." He said before looking down, the string of curses that came out of his mouth could make a sailor blush as he grabbed Floo powder, Marlene grabbed some as well and Sirius turned to protest.

"I am going Sirius. Try to stop me."

* * *

**Rathford Apartments, November 19th 1983, Early Afternoon.**

"Can you read this over, I've hit a wall." Mary said as she handed a folder to Regulus. Astraea had been laid down for her nap already after eating a peanut butter sandwich and was curled against Mary's chest as the woman sat on the leather couch in the apartment she shared with Regulus. The man in question looked up with a frown before perching on the couch arm and flipping the file from the back to the front, he pulled open the front cover to see Harry's medical records.

"What is this,"

"The boy I wrote about,"

"Sirius' case?" He asked.

"He was called off half an hour ago. No longer a closed file."

"Kid went though hell." He said continuing to thumb though the file.

"He's going back and I can't figure out some way to keep him here." Mary said her hand carding though the little girls thin blonde hair.

"Wh... He is being sent back to an abusive home?" Regulus asked.

"Yes,"

"By whom?"

"Dumbledore,"

"Who else, damned manipulative politician." Regulus murmured under his breath.

"Sirius said similar"

"Why does he have any say."

"Because of the last page of that folder." Mary said regarding her with a questioning glare Regulus thumbed to the back and frowned once again.

"Mary that isn't possible," He said as if addressing a hysterical woman who was unable to stop her tears as she wept. "He died two years ago." He said his voice softer. Regulus never had too much contact with Baby Harry. During the war it was imperative that he stayed away as much as he could so he did not raise any suspicions about his 'loyalty' to the Dark Lord.

He only ever saw the child a handful of times. Mary was never close to the Potter's until after the war. They were in the same house at Hogwarts, they all joined the order but Mary stayed close to her few friends and stayed silent. It wasn't until after the war when Regulus and Mary started dating that Mary finally truly began to get close to the Potter's and the rest of Sirius's surrogate family.

"Our Harry died two years ago. That Harry did not."

"Are they different?"

"Yes,"

"How?"

"Think hard."

"He is the son of a different Lily and James,"

"Well that is kind of obvious, he is not the same Harry and Lily and James only had one son." Mary huffed.

"No I mean he is the son of a Lily and James who died the same night or Harry did."

"What?"

"Right here it gives death date, October 30, 1981."

"I... how did I miss that,"

"Better question is how is he here?"

"Dimension travel."

"Impossible,"

"Apparently not."

"Dimension Travel, at least how it is understood and regulated against, is an exceedingly complex and unbelievable complicated and inexcusably dark magic. I doubt a three year old could figure it out. Nor implore it when he was half dead like he arrived,"

"But isn't it all the same thing?"

"Well, that really isn't known. It all yields the same result but it may not work the same way." He said, Mary looked up at him in question. "For example, I could levitate that toy doll and pull it toward me having it land in my hand." He said pulling out his wand and casting the first year levitation charm and pulling Astraea's discarded toy to his hand before moving it back to the floor. "Or I could use the Accio charm." He said as he accioed the same toy into his hand. "Both would yield the result but there were different ways to do it." He said as he walked over and placed the paper weight back down.

"Alright, but is it the dark magic that is regulated against."

"Dimension Traveling as a whole illegal, if I recall the law exactly it is a blanket law but only one form is understood."

"And,"

"It may cause us some problems, I would have to look at it again." He said. An owl very similar to the one that flew though Black cottage dropped a letter into Regulus's lap. Opening it he tensed and passed it over to Mary.

"Merlin's bright pink polka-doted bikini."

"That is a new one," He chuckled before he reached out his hands. "Hand me Ria and get going, I will keep working on that folder." He said and reluctantly Mary handed the slumbering child over. Thankfully the girl slept like a rock so they had no fear of her waking when moved. Mary kissed Regulus before she turned to floo back to Mungo's wondering how else this day could go wrong.

* * *

**A/N - Thanks for reading, please leave a review. :)**

**Is there any lesser pureblooded families you all would like to see in the story? I am adding the pureblood families in the next few chapters or so and wondered if anyone has one they would like to be included. All suggestions appreciated. :)**


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N - Really long break and really short chapter, sorry. This is even more filler than the last one. I didn't want to get into a Remus and Sirius confrontation until next chapter which is also when James first meets Harry (hopefully), Lily wont meet Harry until chapter ten. Anways this chapter ends before Remus figure it all out. So, I hope you enjoy!**

**Reviews**

**Florance, ChocoholiclikeLupin, ****Glassstar93, Reader AZ, Irmorena, Moonrabbit04, gaul1, AJ Granger, The Coruscant Veela, Carick of hunter moon, rachelsal, ibterismith50, Sara, CoolFanfictionLover, Guest, Dark Neko 4000, kakloverofbooks, Hylarts, Diddleymaz, J.L.M.S, elietkaterina, Please Read my stuff, Bsum1, The Dream Carrier, Tis-Is-Fussle14, pixy, guest, MSupernatural, Lupinesence, geetac, and All4TheBest**

**Favorites **

**Fa07, Shara Humes, geetac, mmweav, Tis-Is-Fussle14, highelfking, The Dream Carrier, traggically-me, Maximum James Black, Shadow Leaf Nin, mls8720, xxDignity, Kiprus, .Hetaila , PixTB, babybosn, Aliono, Ginny05 VINCATH, CoolFanfictionLover, WLMNA, allie1207, bhuvanabi, myaccount34, Dark Neko 4000, NightmareNiva, PuppyProngs, Treebrooke, sarahpotter42, Tsuarn, Shavena, Nemirel, Little Green Faerie Of Doom, LicaSchmidt, and Black Kat64, MoonMagic17484, Liz Evans Potter, Packhero, FatLady712, Lord worth, I Am Alex Mercer Also a Brony, BrightPetal91, Black Kat64, ProngsletPotter, RAD092515, gaul1, moonrabbit04, skayel59, LicaSchmidt, Ank-sunamuhn80, Akuma no Esu, KLEIYH, ChocoholiclikeLupin, Avid32, Nightsonge,LadyB3lla, Loyal untill the end, shine01, zoeymuns, and MoonMagic17484**

**Alerts**

**Alpha909, Bookwoorm1985, Lupinesence, Shavena, geetac, , wisteria713, MSupernatural, Tis-Is-Fussle14, kamenraider, pixy, alexstauffer1019, lorrie1974 , kgriff626, Anonymous0786, Bsum1, Elizabeth Tudor of England, Gbstermite, MommyMayI, Please Read my stuff, The Dream Carrier, Biawhite, booba88, Alicia Mirza, Jessiexzx, Shadow Leaf Nin , charmedfanatic1, iblush , makumaki, riverlover , Crostos , Nwllms007, mls8720, xxDignity, AUnit01 poppabear11420, , and hlyarts babybosn, The Coruscant Veela, ChocoholiclikeLupin, Ceti H. Black, AUnit01, greenrose92, free-to-fly-2010, alegram, J.L.M.S, FairELF, Old Girl Lost, alieraroses, sarahpotter42, vivekgk3, waitinggamer, Artemis Goldborough, 10thWeasley, hazelcloak18592, fanfictiontwist, bhuvanabi, allie1207, WLMNA, Ehzzu, CoolFanfictionLover, Tsuarn, Nemirel, Zalz, megrye, hollycathers, Black Kat64, FlowerChildR, , Phantom of Silence, Artemis Teilor, Gemini no Vanou, i beat the dragon, ibterismith50, kera-girl-0-random-reader, marycaugh, stormy0626, rachelsal, LilyEvansPotter30160, Riketta, Isuckatgramma, carsa, Ahappyfan96, Melody Smith 2011, Packhero, josht1987, Aranta, Cataclysmic, CerasDracul, Jojo283, Lee Anna Kindred, Lord worth, ProngsletPotter, jlmac2000, moonrabbit04, spumken, AJ Granger, Black Kat64, ChatterChick, I Am Alex Mercer Also a Brony, Sunnbeem, Zerri, daggers Helen Nurse, carick of hunter moon, Chatterbox1603, kagome11, psion53, biene-0589, missmizzie, ForeverLily, GaaraSpongbob54915, KaroLilia, LadyB3lla, Siela77, hpcmfan7, lexmonster, mgfostee, rebekahalana, LilyEvansPotter30160, Riketta, Isuckatgramma, carsa, and Ahappyfan96**

**And to my first C2**

**My Datum**

**And lastly all my readers. **

**EDIT! DATE CHANGE IN CHAPTERS 6 & 7 Moved forward one week. Be aware if you read earlier than 3/20. Content did not change just date. Sorry for any inconvenience.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**St Mungo's, Afternoon November 19th, DD**

"I didn't do anything Franklin, I asked if he was okay then he freaked." Petunia Evans, like her sister, was a force to be reckoned with when angry. It was a general consensus agreed on by most that questioning an Evans sister in such a state would only end with you either vomiting up slugs, Petunia's favorite, or in a full body-bind hid in a closet or room somewhere no one would find you until they felt you suffered long enough, Lily's favorite. Sirius Black, along with James Potter spent many days on the receiving end of both of aforementioned hexes before fifth year. Lily's more often than Petunia's due to proximity and the fact Petunia only acted if she felt Lily's method was not efficient enough. Healer Franklin was never one to fear women however, and he would continue to press with a pigheadedness that he, and his family, were legendary for.

"He was fine thirty minutes ago." The man protested.

"Franklin, what happened?" Sirius said as he flew though the door alone.

"Evans," The man said pointing at Petunia.

"Pet,"

"The kid was in the hall I offered help he freaked and ran in there, none of us can manage to get him out, not even with magic."

"Please tell me you were not daft enough to use any unapproved magic on Ha.. him," Mary said as she rounded the corner Marlene behind her. When Sirius burst through the floo he took off down the hall with little attention to that around him. Marlene was hopeless to find him, or keep up once she stepped out. Thankfully Mary was out next. She was also running but Marlene was more able to keep with the younger woman's strides than that of her six foot two husband.

"No, just on the door."

"Not to sound stupid here, but why?" Marlene asked.

"His core is exceedingly unstable at the moment due to constraints of..." Franklin said turning to Marlene and explaining the medical terms for binding ones core. Mary huffed after a secound and turned to Marlene.

"He bound his core," She explained before turning back.

"I can't take off the warding," Sirius said with a sigh his wand dropping to his side.

"You put it up." Franklin huffed.

"And I can take those down. There is new wards around the door put up by the boy. Pretty sound wards exactly. He is not coming out of there until he is good and ready too." Sirius said.

"Franklin please, just leave it." Mary said before the man got a chance to protest. He left in a huff.

"I am sorry Mary, I was trying to help him."

"He spooks easy, we will get him out. Sorry to take up your time Petunia." She said, Petunia looked slightly put off but left the room nonetheless with little comment. Mary looked at Marlene questionably then toward Sirius.

"Reggie," He said with a huff.

"Point,"

"So, how are we actually going to get him out." Marlene asked.

"We try to talk him out," Sirius said dragging his usual chair over to the side and sitting in front of the door. His hand ghosting over the wood. Mary took the other seat and Marlene moved to perch on the bed. She watched the murmured conversation between Sirius and the unresponsive child on the other side of the door. She had watched similar conversations first with Sirius and Harry, 'their' Harry, when he was an infant. She watched him have similar conversations with Astrarea now. She figured most of it was just nonsense but it usually calmed both 'their' Harry and Astrarea down. It was a weird thought, the fact there was their Harry and this Harry. Odd but good, or at least good if it ended up the way Marlene hoped it would with Harry home where he belonged. Where he had always belonged.

"Mary,"

"Yeah,"

"How... Sirius said, he said how bad?"

"Bad, very bad. He is, I heard stories from Healer Grant about bad cases. Saw transcripts of cases that you convince yourself are exaggerated to unbelievable extremes,"

"That bad,"

"Those were able to be healed with magic and potions. We are counting on a specific regime of low doses potions due to his size and malnutrition. Minimum amounts of magic and a few muggle techniques in nutrition. "

"His core is that unstable,"

"We don't actually know, he has never released any part of his core long enough for us to get a good measure on it." Mary explained and Marlene nodded. Mary and Marlene sat in relative silence. Watching. The better part of an hour passed before the two ventured to the upstairs waiting area. Marlene to grab something to eat and Mary with the hopes the boy would emerge if not watched. As the two made there way back to the room, Marlene eating an apple, they saw the closet door open and heard murmurs of voice though the connected bathroom. Marlene knocked on the door once to let Sirius know they were back.

Sirius Black's ears perked at the sound of the knock where he sat perched on the edge of the bathtub where a stotic Harry sat in very shallow water. He had already gotten the boy whipped down in less than five minutes and was at the moment running his wet hand though the boys hair to water it down a bit but not dump water on it. The small boy was staring ahead as always muscles shaking the slightest bit.

"I would ask if you want to play for a bit before you get out but I have a feeling the answer would be no." He said and the boys green eyes connected with Sirius's gray ones. He made no move to accept or deny the statement and Sirius just nodded.

"You are a man of few words you know that kid." He said summoning a towel and motioning for the boy to stand. The child did as asked and Sirius lifted him from the tub and sat him on his lap as he softly dried the boy of the water. The green eyes did not leave his face as he stared ahead.

"We gotta have a talk buddy," He said and the boy looked down finally breaking contact. Sirius took the boys small chin in his hand and twisted it back to face him.

"Look kid, I have no problem with the fact you had an accident, it happens. I have no problem that you got scared, I can understand that. I don't truly even have a big problem the fact you hid in the cupboard where you know you aren't supposed to be. My problem is with the fact you locked everyone else out. Buddy, we are here to help you. You know that right?" He said lifting his eyes searching the green ones before him.

"Right," He asked again. It was a few more moments before Sirius sighed. "We'll work on that one, now lets get you changed alright." He said lifting the boy effortlessly and changing him into a pair of underwear before tugging a hospital robe he transfigured into a red shirt over his head and a pair of blue jeans over his bum before hanging the towel back up.

"There is someone else here to see you bud. Think your up to it?" The question was not answered.

"She is nice I promise, and I will be there the whole time. Nothing to worry about okay." He said as he moved to open the door. Harry reached up his hands and grabbed at the air silently a sight that took Sirius back a little bit.

"What do you want bud," He said opening the door a bit to allow Mary and Marlene to see into the room and he could see Mary. Mary tapped her lips and Sirius mimicked the action.

"Use your words."

"Freak Up, Pwese" He said softly and Sirius bent down to pull the boy into his arms. Mary seemed shell shocked at the fact the boy before her spoke. Marlene seemed to be trying to figure out why the boy addressed himself as 'freak'. Harry sat in Sirius's arms holding himself slightly back and away from the man as he carried him. When Sirius went to lay Harry on the vacated bed the child pushed himself closer but even then was void from the position most three year olds would take when not wanting to be sat down.

"Want to sit with me bud?" He asked looking into his green eyes. The boy made no move to answer but there was something his his gaze that Sirius took as a yes and he sat down with the boy.

"He scratched himself?" Mary asked, looking at the boys arms. She then slowly pulled her wand out and ran the tip over the boys arms whispering the healing spell. The boy watched amazed as his skin knitted together, he had been asleep when Mary worked on his back to insure he was as comfortable as they could manage to make him.

* * *

**Godric's Hallow, November 19, Early Evening, DD**

Saturday night dinners had become commonplace for the small mix matched family that emerged from the Wizarding War. Each member from the eldest to the smallest broken in there own way. Some more than others as one may guess. The dinners began as a way to check on the most broken of them, the Potters. Once a week the couple was pulled from there house and made to socialize, healthily, or at least those who forced them out hoped it was healthy. It was all a bit foreign those first few months. Soon as normalcy was reintroduced into their lives everyone expected for things to change at some level. After all the ever moving Saturday night dinners would not last for ever.

Yet, now a little more than two years later the tradition, because that is what it had changed to at some point, was solidified in their minds. Every Saturday night, those who were available crowded around multiple and mixed matched tables and ate food. On the best nights there were eleven voices mixing around in a large mesh of sound others would be hard pressed to separate. Remus, Nymphadora, James, Lily, Marlene, Sirius, Mary, Regulus, Petunia, Neville, and Astraea always had much to discuss about their weeks. Not that the last two had much to contribute most times.

This is where the group found themselves now. All eleven were there that night, even Remus was present despite the full moon the next night and his pre-moon moodiness, or 'Moony'ness if you asked James and Sirius, however the room was void of its usual chatter. In fact it was quite silent as a little less than half the table tried to stop the words that threatened to spill from their mouths.

Sirius would not meet Lily's eyes and wouldn't even glance in James' direction. Marlene and Mary also averted there gazes knowing that they would not be able to hold their tongues. Regulus only had one topic on his mind, Harry, and according to his brother it was a topic that was not allowed to be discussed with the Potter's. Petunia had attempted to breach the topic only to be silenced quickly by death stares from Mary, Sirius, Marlene, and Regulus. Remus was the one who did not trust himself the most however. He was practically ready to jump all four of the five prior mentioned adults.

For they smelt of wounded cub, and not just any wounded cub, the lost cub. Moony's voice in Remus' brain only screamed for the cub to be found. Remus fought back with the knowledge that the cub Moony searched for was dead. This was a hard argument to make with the smell of the cub so potent in the room. Moony would not listen to logic and seeing as it was so close to the full moon Remus was helpless to defend against him anyway. As the practically silent dinner ended everyone began to dissipate.

Instead of staying back like they normally did Sirius and Marlene made excuses about needing to lay Astraea down before moving to leave, Remus close behind him in hopes to corner Sirius before he left. Mary and Regulus left soon after Remus and Petunia after that saying that she was sorry but she had an early day tomorrow. That left only James, Lily, and Neville would was spending the night with his Godparents in the spare room they had made up for him.

"I told you they were acting odd." James said as he began to bring the plates to the kitchen where the cleaning charm was running. Neville had already been sent upstairs to wash his hands and find his pajamas so bath time would run smoother.

"You don't think its anything bad do you," Lily asked.

"I don't really know. Sirius hasn't been able to meet my gaze since," James' voice dropped the next word know to both and unneeded to be said. Halloween. "well about two weeks now." He offered and Lily just nodded.

"Maybe its just..." Lily tried to defend.

"Lily, its a side case, we both know it." James said setting the next few plates down a little harder than expected.

"He is just trying to help James,"

"I know, but that doesn't mean he is. From the way he is acting its a bad side case. Kid is probably pretty roughed up. Mary seems off too, he must have taken him to Mungo's." James said working out the case in his head probably trying to figure out a way to help Sirius on his case.

"It's happened before James and Marlene will right him in no time," Lily assured as she twisted to kiss her husband on the cheek.

"Yeah," He said as a soft echo.

"There's something else isn't there," question Lily as she turned to get a better view of her Husband's face.

"I think the kids dying now." He said his voice soft still to insure that the little ears upstairs would not hear him.

"JAMES!" Lily said her voice loud clearly not on the same thought wave as her husband.

"Lily listen, It is the only thing that makes sense. He always gets off when he realizes we are to late to save them." James began his voice stronger but still not loud.

"So," Lily pressed.

"So before tonight he was able to pretend things were normal. Now he's all off and the rest of the Black's are as well." James said Lily sighed in defeat at the logical argument her husband set forth.

"Mary's not a Black," She offered as the only defense she could.

"She will be before long," He huffed.

"Is Reggie going to propose." Lily asked now trying to change the topic from children dying.

"Lil, not the point right now. Something is wrong."

"You don't know that, you are just mad because Sirius is keeping secrets."

"Sirius's secrets never end well." He said with a huff hoping for once one of his best friends secrets would end with out disaster and firewiskey.

* * *

**Rathford Apartments, November 19 1983, Late Evening, DD.**

Regulus sat down against the bed and sighed running his hand though his slightly curled black hair before flopping backward. Mary was at the moment changing for bed, when she exited the restroom to see Regulus flopped in a very un-Regulus manner she joined him and curled into his side.

"There are two possible solutions," He said with out opening his eyes.

"Hum," Mary asked.

"For baby Potter. I found two possible loop holes both are speculative though."

speculative

speculativethough." He clarified.

"His name is Harry, not baby Potter."

"I am aware,"

"He can talk,"

"Was there ever a question of that."

"He hasn't, I couldn't find any problem with his vocal cords yet he never even made any significant noise. I thought he was never taught to speak, He spoke today."

"Good for him,"

"It was better than I expected, his speech seems to be about a year behind rather to speak in babble for now." She said, the conversation then fell into silence until she spoke again.

"Is one crap-shoot better than the other?" She asked

"Medical Asylum, or something close is our best bet. The origin for the law is apparition across country lines witch is highly illegal with out the correct paperwork. Unless the caster is a minor who jumped for definable medical reason or we can prove sending him back would be detrimental to his health. It would only work if the wording is vague enough and at the moment I cant recall the exact law. I am going to find it tomorrow." He said sitting up and moving to stand.

"Chance it will work," She asked sliding to her side of the bed.

"About twenty five percent. I doubt the law was written vague enough for the loop hole to be that large." He said as he began to get ready for bed as well, leaving the door open so he could still be heard.

"The other," Mary asked.

"Even worse odds. James would have to be told as well." He said and Mary sighed, knowing that any plan that involved the Potter's involvement would probably not work until they convinced Sirius, who was the unnamed authority on the couple, that it was full proof.

"The loop hole will work then," She said after a few moments as Regulus climbed into bed correctly.

"Ever the optimist,"

"Well someone has to be."

* * *

_**A/N -Sorry once again for the week long break, hopefully I will get the next one up before a week has passed. Hope you all enjoyed. Please Review! (more shameless plugging).  
**_


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N - Shorter chapter that is mostly diolouge again, sorry. This is even more filler than the last one. More A/N at the bottom.  
**

**Reviews - Last chapter I had 16 last chapter, which is AMAZING!  
**

**cookyc, ****Arrow Riddari, ****ibterismith50, ****Noxy the Proxy, ****Mashkai30, Florance, ChocoholiclikeLupin, ****Glassstar93, Reader AZ, Irmorena, Moonrabbit04, gaul1, AJ Granger, The Coruscant Veela, Carick of hunter moon, rachelsal, ibterismith50, Sara, CoolFanfictionLover, Guest, Dark Neko 4000, kakloverofbooks, Hylarts, Diddleymaz, J.L.M.S, elietkaterina, Please Read my stuff, Bsum1, The Dream Carrier, Tis-Is-Fussle14, pixy, guest, MSupernatural, Lupinesence, geetac, and All4TheBest**

**Favorites **

**Fa07, Shara Humes, geetac, mmweav, Tis-Is-Fussle14, highelfking, The Dream Carrier, traggically-me, Maximum James Black, Shadow Leaf Nin, mls8720, xxDignity, Kiprus, .Hetaila , PixTB, babybosn, Aliono, Ginny05 VINCATH, CoolFanfictionLover, WLMNA, allie1207, bhuvanabi, myaccount34, Dark Neko 4000, NightmareNiva, PuppyProngs, Treebrooke, sarahpotter42, Tsuarn, Shavena, Nemirel, Little Green Faerie Of Doom, LicaSchmidt, and Black Kat64, MoonMagic17484, Liz Evans Potter, Packhero, FatLady712, Lord worth, I Am Alex Mercer Also a Brony, BrightPetal91, Black Kat64, ProngsletPotter, RAD092515, gaul1, moonrabbit04, skayel59, LicaSchmidt, Ank-sunamuhn80, Akuma no Esu, KLEIYH, ChocoholiclikeLupin, Avid32, Nightsonge,LadyB3lla, Loyal untill the end, shine01, zoeymuns, MoonMagic17484, OroborosDragon, ArtemisAzkadelliaRika, Yolei199, KobraKid33, Saxor131, cookyc, ryomoles, Akuma no Esu, Dutch Monkey, Harbinger of Order, Historylife, Karinys Tochter, Noxy the Proxy, and ninnki92**

**Alerts**

**Alpha909, Bookwoorm1985, Lupinesence, Shavena, geetac, , wisteria713, MSupernatural, Tis-Is-Fussle14, kamenraider, pixy, alexstauffer1019, lorrie1974 , kgriff626, Anonymous0786, Bsum1, Elizabeth Tudor of England, Gbstermite, MommyMayI, Please Read my stuff, The Dream Carrier, Biawhite, booba88, Alicia Mirza, Jessiexzx, Shadow Leaf Nin , charmedfanatic1, iblush , makumaki, riverlover , Crostos , Nwllms007, mls8720, xxDignity, AUnit01 poppabear11420, , and hlyarts babybosn, The Coruscant Veela, ChocoholiclikeLupin, Ceti H. Black, AUnit01, greenrose92, free-to-fly-2010, alegram, J.L.M.S, FairELF, Old Girl Lost, alieraroses, sarahpotter42, vivekgk3, waitinggamer, Artemis Goldborough, 10thWeasley, hazelcloak18592, fanfictiontwist, bhuvanabi, allie1207, WLMNA, Ehzzu, CoolFanfictionLover, Tsuarn, Nemirel, Zalz, megrye, hollycathers, Black Kat64, FlowerChildR, , Phantom of Silence, Artemis Teilor, Gemini no Vanou, i beat the dragon, ibterismith50, kera-girl-0-random-reader, marycaugh, stormy0626, rachelsal, LilyEvansPotter30160, Riketta, Isuckatgramma, carsa, Ahappyfan96, Melody Smith 2011, Packhero, josht1987, Aranta, Cataclysmic, CerasDracul, Jojo283, Lee Anna Kindred, Lord worth, ProngsletPotter, jlmac2000, moonrabbit04, spumken, AJ Granger, Black Kat64, ChatterChick, I Am Alex Mercer Also a Brony, Sunnbeem, Zerri, daggers Helen Nurse, carick of hunter moon, Chatterbox1603, kagome11, psion53, biene-0589, missmizzie, ForeverLily, GaaraSpongbob54915, KaroLilia, LadyB3lla, Siela77, hpcmfan7, lexmonster, mgfostee, rebekahalana, LilyEvansPotter30160, Riketta, Isuckatgramma, carsa, Ahappyfan96, Arrow Riddari, Sue01, OroborosDragon, Sukazu's, Skyagon, cookyc, ryomoles, Historylife, Kiyosaisei Ichimaru, Mashkai30, NerdLord2nd, avengeme, hhargrove, madm0300, madscrapper, and narratoroflife**

**And to my first C2**

**My Datum**

**And lastly all my readers I have had more than 10,000! Thank You. **

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**Lupin Cottage, November 20 1983 Early-Afternoon, DD**

It was the day of the full moon and Remus Lupin could barely stand on his feet as he pushed himself from one piece of furniture to the other trying his best to keep his footing well enough to stay on his feet. He pushed himself from the edge of his coffee table, that admittedly had seen a lot better days and reached for the one splurge of comfort he allowed himself a large brown reclining chair. His job as a tutor kept him well looked after but he never was able to move much from the old furniture he had during the war. It worked, he did not have to worry much about it during full moons, and he was still under the impression that sooner or later he would lose the job he now had.

His hand blindly grasped for the chair and missed sending himself against the tile floor with a huff. Oh how he hated moon days. He heard a knock on the door and huffed in annoyance as said door was pushed open and boots made a clomping sound as they approached his side. Pushing himself back to his feet he grabbed for the chair again this time feeling a hand grasp his and lead him to sit down. Momentarily he wondered who it was then he smelled the vanilla and herbal smell of Lily and the more musky scent of his herbivore pack mate. The smells reminded him of the cub his pack had lost. The cub he had smelt last night. Shaking his head of those thoughts he allowed James, who was at the moment holding him up to help him into his chair.

"Prongs," He grimaced as greeting.

"Hey Moony, bad moon day," James asked with a smile.

"You don't know the half of it." He gave back dryly making his old friend laugh at him. "Mrs. Prongs," Remus said acknowledging Lily's presence in the room.

"Hello Remus, do you want me to start you some tea?" She asked.

"Sounds amazing, thank you." He said hoping his face morphed into a smile, though he doubted it did. Soon after he heard James shift beside him. Then the smell of wounded cub pressed against his nose once again. However now it was masked by many others which made Remus question his old friend. He would be unable to wash the smell away or mask it from Remus so why try? Unless it was to mask the smell from James which made no sense considering James was Harry's father. Remus groaned not wanting to think so much anymore.

"'mus is yous be feelin' better 'on, Mama say so?" (Remus, will you be feeling better soon, Mama said so?) The sixteen month old asked as she leaned her little hands against his legs. He reached out to lift her up onto his lap. Pack was thought to possibly have a positive effect on Werewolves the day of the full moon. The presence of pack thought to soothe the wolf and make the transformation better.

There had never been a study,done on a large enough scale, to prove any correlation between pack and comfort statistically. Not that there ever would be, Wizards would never take the time needed or speak to the amount of werewolfs necessary to conduct such a study. If one were to ask for Remus's opinion he would agree wholeheartedly that the presence of pack before full moons made the transformation easier. He was more grateful for his friends acceptance of the wolf than either would ever know. It was their acceptance in second year and the nickname of Moony that saved him from a less than honorable path. It was there transformation in fifth year that gave him a true pack, even if the rat hid amongst his pack for a short while. Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs, the original pack.

Then Padfoot and Prongs found their mates who soon joined them on full moons after both women completed their own transformations. The pack of three became five, Moony, Padfoot, Reyna, Prongs, Freya. Reyna being Marlene who turned into a golden fox and Freya, Lily who was a small red coated cat with green eyes. Both women stopped running with their husbands after their children were born however. Lily said it was because it no longer felt right but Remus knew differently. As Freya the need to have her baby boy beside her was greater. Marlene however was still a bit jumpy after the end of the war and wanted Astraea close more often than not. Leaving her over night was not yet an option for the still young mother.

Pack was important to all werewolves, that is why most lived in Greyback's pack in the first place the availability of pack it provided them with. Most were approached to join him after their first transformation which was always the worst of all, then Greyback would offer comfort as only he knew and they would flock to him. Their 'father' a word that still sat weird in his stomach four years after his stint in the Werewolf pack during the war. He shivered at the memory and Astraea attempted to climb into his lap. Though he couldn't see either of the girls parent's in his pain induced clouded vision he knew both probably stiffened as she did. Just as James and Lily did when Harry used to act similarly on full moons. Harry, Remus thought closing his eyes against the pounding of Moony's voice that seemed to echo though out his skull.

'Cub hurt, Cub hurt!'

"'mus O'tay?" (Remus okay?) The small girl asked as he hands mushed his cheeks together. He nodded relishing in the small comforts as he felt her hands fall from his cheeks and pull him into a hug.

"Remus looks rougher than usual."

"Yeah,"

"What time does the moon rise today?" Remus could hear the whispered conversation, and or attempt at conversation, between James and Sirius. The latter of which was answering in only one word sentences as the fear the older man felt assaulted Remus's nose almost as much as Harry's masked scent.

"That will be later than last month."

"Yeah," Sirius echoed. James annoyance was growing at his old friend. Remus could tell from where he sat across the room from them.

"James, can I get a hand." Lily called from the kitchen.

"Sure Lil," James called back.

"Look Padfoot, whatever is bothering you, you can tell me alright. I won't shut down or anything..." James said as he patted his friends shoulder.

"I wish I could tell you Prongs, but you would do so much more than shut down." Sirius whispered mostly to himself. Remus heard the words clearly and made note to comment on them later as he was now busy attempting to untangle himself from the sixteen month old who wished to play peek-a-boo with his jacket.

As the full moon grew closer Marlene, Lily, and Astraea left the cottage leaving James and Sirius to assist Remus. First the two carried him down the stairwell leading to the basement 'cage' then James locked the door as Sirius helped Remus shed the majority of his clothing to insure it did not rip. James would help after locking the door. The the two would transform and await Moony's appearance.

Usually the three would play fight for most of the night before taking a kip. Tonight however, the wolf was beyond peeved and took every swipe at Padfoot possible. Padfoot seemed to accept the attacks though as if he expected them. Prongs spent most of the night trying to separate the two to no avail. The moon almost set when Padfoot seemed to lose his footing and Moony slammed into him full speed. Prongs jumped to pin the wolf back but he did not move fast enough as Padfoot was already whimpering in pain as blood slowly fell from his scratched back and awkwardly held front paw. Prongs was at a loss as he pinned the wolf to the wall and hoped the moon would set soon. As the moon set the wolf transformed into a halfway sleep Remus who was murmuring nonsense about protecting pack. Helping the man to lay down James moved to get a better look at Sirius's injuries. They were nothing all too bad but he would need a professional healer, probably Mungo's to make sure there would be no lasting damage. He would be out of work for at least a week. Moving upstairs he floo called Regulus to get some muscle to help him move his two friends from the basement upstairs without the use of magic.

As Regulus stepped though the floo he expected anger at the fact Sirius had gotten injured. He remembered how only years ago every little scratch was testament to the danger Remus posed. He believed he would have to defend his werewolf friend to the youngest Black brother. He did not expect the forlorn yet acceptance that read across the younger mans face. After the man helped move Remus to his bed and Sirius toward the floo.

"I am going to take him over to St. Mungo's if you could tell Marley about the accident. She probably is already awake." The younger man said as he stepped though the floo. James watched slightly bewildered before he did as the younger man asked.

* * *

**St Mungos, Late - Morning November 21 1983, DD**

"Merlin," Marlene said with a low whistling tone. "You are such a selfless idiot Sirius Black." She huffed as she took his hand in her own kissing the back softly. Lily, thankfully, agreed to watch Astraea for a few hours to give Marlene some time to go over to St. Mungo's. The night before last Sirius explained that the wolf would be less than happy with him. He explained that he smelled like cub and Remus more than likely already picked that up. It was only a matter of time before he attacked believing Sirius to be keeping the cub away from the pack. Sirius knew that not attending the moon would only worry James though so he went anyways.

Ergo, selfless idiot.

"Hey Mar,"

"Fool, you old fool," Marlene said tears pooling in her eyes.

"Sorry Marley," He whispered his voice gruff from not being used.

"No you're not. I know you're not. You will do it again next month showing how not sorry you are." She whispered her hands fluttering around his own.

"Marley," He whispered in protest.

"Don't, please just don't Sirius, we both know you aren't sorry so please don't pretend like you are." She said.

"I..." He blanched.

"I know," She said with a teary nod. He beckoned for her to climb into the bed next to him and she did just that. The two lay in relative silence until Marlene sighed and turned to face her husband.

"Mary said that Harry was quite upset to hear you got hurt. Well upset for Harry that is," Marlene said with a smile not really having another topic at the moment.

"He is a good kid," Sirius nodded his face tense from something other than physical pain.

"He likes you," Marlene added with a smile.

"I wish he didn't," Sirius said softly.

"Why?"

"He may remember,"

"Sirius," Marlene questioned as she moved back from him leaning up on her arm.

"It would make leaving easier for him if he didn't remember any of it."

"I don't think you are only talking about Harry." Marlene said with a huff as she moved to stand. She knew what he would say. She always did.

"Getting to know him will make it easier when he stays." She said as she stopped in the doorway.

"Marley," He groaned.

"I am not giving up on a race I have yet to run Sirius."

* * *

Remus Lupin entered the hospital room not to long after Sirius Black said goodbye to his wife seeing as he would not be released till late- afternoon that day. He looked rough but unlike before the full moon he was now able to stand on his two feet with out toppling over.

"You look rough," The man offered.

"Yeah, kept a wolf from his cub, made him quite mad you see." Sirius shrugged.

"Stupid thing to do." Remus agreed before he sat down on the hospital chair next to Sirius's bed. "How long as he been here," Remus asked, the he did not need to be explained.

"Halloween," Sirius said before turning to the wolf. "Poetic right, Does Moony really consider him Cub?"

"Of course he does Sirius, why wouldn't he?" Remus asked.

"Because he is, well, he is not our Harry." Sirius said with a tone that was beginning to waver, as if he no longer believed his own motto about the kid anymore.

"What is that supposed to mean?" The other man asked.

"He dimension traveled Remmy." Sirius said simply.

"That is impossible,"

"It really isn't, and it is the truth so, there you go." He said as he sat up a bit higher.

"I don't believe you." Remus said.

"Never said you had to. Not like it will make a difference anyways. " Sirius said with a shrug as he sung his legs to sit in a more natural position.

"You haven't told James," Remus said the statement, though accusatory, was said in such a tone as one would ask what time it was.

"You are right, because that would only result in more pain for the Potter's."

"He is their son."

"No, our Harry was their son, this Harry is another Lily and James' son."

"That doesn't make a difference," Remus said as he moved to jump out of his seat. The lethargic muscles he had after the full moon made the move pretty pitiful looking.

"The fact he is going to be sent home before the new year does. Telling James would only hurt him." Sirius said as he stood as well.

"Who?" The wolf growled.

"Remus," Sirius said reaching for his wand. He had known the man in front of him since childhood. He knew well how carefully one had to tread when the wolf was so close to the surface.

"Who Padfoot?"

"The ever powerful and manipulative politician."

"Dumbledore,"

"But who else Remmy, but who else." Sirius said before turning and sitting down again.

"You aren't fighting against him."

"Why, its a pointless battle Moon, he will win every time."

"It's more hopeful than the war against Voldemort. We fought against him and won."

"At what price Moony. We won at the price of Harry. A price much to steep." Sirius said his eyes boring into the white sheets of the bed.

"Now we have a chance to fix that." Remus said his voice soft and slightly pleading.

"NO WE DON'T!" Sirius yelled turning on him.

"Sirius,"

"THAT IS NOT MY GODSON REMUS, THAT TERRIFIED BOY IS NOT THE LITTLE GREEN EYED THING I HELD WHEN HE WAS ONLY MINUTES OLD. THAT BOY WHO CALLS HIM SELF _FREAK_ IS NOT...He is not nor will he ever be our Harry." Sirius said.

"He may not be our Harry, but he still is a child who needs our help."

"I already failed twice Moons. I don't have any help to give." He said as the conversation fell to a close. Neither man noted the teary eyes of two practically identical men, if one ignored the almost 20 year age difference, who reacted to the news more similar than anyone would think. Both silent as they moved form there ease dropping spots neither catching sight of the other. The young one, only of age three, back to his own hospital room and the elder one back home, both to mull over what they just heard.

Neither cried though, they were to numb to allow the tears to fall.

* * *

**A/N - I couldn't make James meet Harry yet, sorry don't shoot.** **The original lay out for this story had James and Lily meeting Harry end of chapter ten though beginning of eleven and I couldn't make my self deviate from it. SORRY. Next chapter though, I promise. Not going to say how deep I go into that meeting but there will defiantly be a meeting. Oh and in case anyone question Regulus's calmness while dealing with his brother a part of the story that was not written, because to me these characters exist outside the words I write was Sirius explaining how angry the wolf would most likely be at him and the fact he was probably going to be attacked. So it was expected, kind of. Hope that clears up any confusion.  
**

**Please Review. Please :)  
**


	10. Chapter Ten

**A/N - Quick Chapter, my MSWord trial ran out like two weeks ago so I have been writing on cite taking up more time. My mum and I went to the flea market down here this weekend and found a MSOffice family pack thing and bought it for 1 dollar, 1 dollar. Like litterly a dollar, it usually is 120 something, We were sure it wasn't going to work seeing as it was so cheep, BUT IT DID. And you all reap the benefits of my happy typing mood and recent obsession with sad songs that help me get ready to write. :)  
**

**Reviews **

**cookyc, Arrow Riddari, ibterismith50, Noxy the Proxy, Mashkai30, Florance, ChocoholiclikeLupin, Glassstar93, Reader AZ, Irmorena, Moonrabbit04, gaul1, AJ Granger, The Coruscant Veela, Carick of hunter moon, rachelsal, ibterismith50, Sara, CoolFanfictionLover, Guest, Dark Neko 4000, kakloverofbooks, Hylarts, Diddleymaz, J.L.M.S, elietkaterina, Please Read my stuff, Bsum1, The Dream Carrier, Tis-Is-Fussle14, pixy, guest, MSupernatural, Lupinesence, geetac, and All4TheBest**

**Favorites**

**Fa07, Shara Humes, geetac, mmweav, Tis-Is-Fussle14, highelfking, The Dream Carrier, traggically-me, Maximum James Black, Shadow Leaf Nin, mls8720, xxDignity, Kiprus, .Hetaila , PixTB, babybosn, Aliono, Ginny05 VINCATH, CoolFanfictionLover, WLMNA, allie1207, bhuvanabi, myaccount34, Dark Neko 4000, NightmareNiva, PuppyProngs, Treebrooke, sarahpotter42, Tsuarn, Shavena, Nemirel, Little Green Faerie Of Doom, LicaSchmidt, and Black Kat64, MoonMagic17484, Liz Evans Potter, Packhero, FatLady712, Lord worth, I Am Alex Mercer Also a Brony, BrightPetal91, Black Kat64, ProngsletPotter, RAD092515, gaul1, moonrabbit04, skayel59, LicaSchmidt, Ank-sunamuhn80, Akuma no Esu, KLEIYH, ChocoholiclikeLupin, Avid32, Nightsonge,LadyB3lla, Loyal untill the end, shine01, zoeymuns, MoonMagic17484, OroborosDragon, ArtemisAzkadelliaRika, Yolei199, KobraKid33, Saxor131, cookyc, ryomoles, Akuma no Esu, Dutch Monkey, Harbinger of Order, Historylife, Karinys Tochter, Noxy the Proxy, ninnki92, Akuma no Esu, ChannyRockerchick2000, theinsincere, and Starwand**

**Alerts**

**Alpha909, Bookwoorm1985, Lupinesence, Shavena, geetac, , wisteria713, MSupernatural, Tis-Is-Fussle14, kamenraider, pixy, alexstauffer1019, lorrie1974 , kgriff626, Anonymous0786, Bsum1, Elizabeth Tudor of England, Gbstermite, MommyMayI, Please Read my stuff, The Dream Carrier, Biawhite, booba88, Alicia Mirza, Jessiexzx, Shadow Leaf Nin , charmedfanatic1, iblush , makumaki, riverlover , Crostos , Nwllms007, mls8720, xxDignity, AUnit01 poppabear11420, , and hlyarts babybosn, The Coruscant Veela, ChocoholiclikeLupin, Ceti H. Black, AUnit01, greenrose92, free-to-fly-2010, alegram, J.L.M.S, FairELF, Old Girl Lost, alieraroses, sarahpotter42, vivekgk3, waitinggamer, Artemis Goldborough, 10thWeasley, hazelcloak18592, fanfictiontwist, bhuvanabi, allie1207, WLMNA, Ehzzu, CoolFanfictionLover, Tsuarn, Nemirel, Zalz, megrye, hollycathers, Black Kat64, FlowerChildR, , Phantom of Silence, Artemis Teilor, Gemini no Vanou, i beat the dragon, ibterismith50, kera-girl-0-random-reader, marycaugh, stormy0626, rachelsal, LilyEvansPotter30160, Riketta, Isuckatgramma, carsa, Ahappyfan96, Melody Smith 2011, Packhero, josht1987, Aranta, Cataclysmic, CerasDracul, Jojo283, Lee Anna Kindred, Lord worth, ProngsletPotter, jlmac2000, moonrabbit04, spumken, AJ Granger, Black Kat64, ChatterChick, I Am Alex Mercer Also a Brony, Sunnbeem, Zerri, daggers Helen Nurse, carick of hunter moon, Chatterbox1603, kagome11, psion53, biene-0589, missmizzie, ForeverLily, GaaraSpongbob54915, KaroLilia, LadyB3lla, Siela77, hpcmfan7, lexmonster, mgfostee, rebekahalana, LilyEvansPotter30160, Riketta, Isuckatgramma, carsa, Ahappyfan96, Arrow Riddari, Sue01, OroborosDragon, Sukazu's, Skyagon, cookyc, ryomoles, Historylife, Kiyosaisei Ichimaru, Mashkai30, NerdLord2nd, avengeme, hhargrove, madm0300, madscrapper, narratoroflife, Starwand, Babyitaly05, ChannyRockerchick2000, TwoWayMirror, prime440, and thereisnotry**

**And to my first C2**

**My Datum**

**And lastly all my readers I have had more than 12,000! Thank You.**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**St Mungos, Early Afternoon November 21 1983, DD**

James Potter laughed happily as he flooed from the Ministry with a prank planned to scare his friend for lunch. After all a good practical joke was sure to bring Sirius out of his funk, or at least James hoped it was. Making sure his invisibility cloak was in his pocket he walked up the welcome which.

"Auror Potter," she said looking up at him with a slightly dazed expression.

"Hello Miriam." He said with a smile and a wink. The younger woman bit her bottom lip hiding her blush and James held back his laughter. Despite what many believed about the Marauders it was James who was the most swave of the group and as such got them out of the most detentions. Sirius was brooding, which made him mysterious during school, and Remus was awkward. Both weaseled their way out of detentions, Remus though intelligently reasoning his way out. Sirius though is unmatched puppy-dog eyes that Minerva McGonagall fell for every time. James was the master at ego, the physiological place between id and super ego. He was unmatched in how many times he walked out of McGonagall or Dumbledore's office for that exact reason.

"Who are you here to see?" She asked after a few moments.

"Why Sirius, of course Miriam," James said leaning forward against the counter.

"Do you need me to get his room number for you?"

"Not necessary, thank you Miriam." He said with another wink as he walked away.

"You are welcome," Her voice carried from behind them. Slipping into the nearest restroom he pulled out the cloak and wrapped it around himself with a slight chuckle. Pranking, at any level, had been absent from James's life almost as long as his son had been. Maybe twice a year would one of the Marauders pull a barely noteworthy prank on each other or someone close to them but it was a rare occurrence since the war. Slipping back in the hall careful not to touch anyone he moved quickly toward the room he knew Sirius was in, after all being an Auror had its perks. He moved toward the door and reached his hand out to open it puling it back slightly to insure it didn't make a noise.

"He dimension traveled Remmy," He heard Sirius's voice from inside the room, behind a thin curtain, at his words he slowly he moved back. Dimension travelers were seen as dangerous, if Sirius happened upon a case of one and felt a connection to the kid it could explain everything that was going on. James decided to hold of the prank, after all figuring out why Sirius was acting the way he was would help more than making his old friend laugh. Moving closer to hear the conversation again he caught his own name in their conversation.

"You are right, because that would only result in more pain for the Potter's." The voice was Sirius' now, James bit his tongue what did Lily and he have to do with Sirius' case. It did not make any sense.

"He is their son." Unless that was the case, he stood there shocked as the rest of the words washed over him like a tide. Moving him farther along until the shore seemed miles away. A yell pulled him back to reality.

"THAT IS NOT MY GODSON REMUS, THAT TERRIFIED BOY IS NOT THE LITTLE GREEN EYED THING I HELD WHEN HE WAS ONLY MINUTES OLD. THAT BOY WHO CALLS HIM SELF FREAK IS NOT...He is not nor will he ever be our Harry." Sirius said. James moved back tears falling from his eyes as he ran into the form of a passer-by whipping off his cloak and apologizing. _Harry,_ the thought the word was so foreign. He kept walking until he got to the floo where he then flooed home.

* * *

"He isn't going to be here today Harry. Sirius got hurt he will be back tomorrow probably." Mary said as she perched on the edge of the three year olds bed to help him take the necessary potions holding the vials to his lips and waiting till he finished them before starting on the next giving him some water in between. The boy had been staring at his door all day waiting for Sirius to come see him. He could not help but wonder if he had done something wrong. Had he made the man mad and was that why he was not going to come back. He tried to figure out how he made the man mad but could not come across anything other than when he wet himself. The man said he was not mad about that though, the man probably lied. The realization that of the man's lie hurt more than it probably should have. The boy shook his head with the want to bang it against a wall or another hard surface. Of course the man lied. All adults do.

"Last potion Harry," The woman said lifting the last vial to his lips he gulped it down without making eye contact. The word Harry began one of the most common words in the doctor lady's vocabulary as of late. Freak did not know what a Harry was but he figured she must have just learned the word. Dudley called him a runt for months after his aunt used the word to describe a puppy she had to kill. Freak didn't know if he liked the word runt. He liked the word Harry more but he didn't actually understand what it meant. He was going to ask the man but he guessed he couldn't now. The man was mad. There was a soft knock on the door and the man's lady entered. She smiled at him walking to perch at the edge of his cot.

"G'afternoon Harry, how are you?" She asked the small boy allowed his eyes to fall upon the brown ones of the man's lady. He made no noise.

"Great, aren't we Harry. Just finished a round of potions, took them all like a champ." The doctor lady spoke for him.

"Wow, that's a good boy Harry. A big boy," The man's lady said. In response he kept staring ahead blankly offering only a blink in response.

"Then and again you are almost three and a half, that's a very big boy. Now that I think about it, I am sure your dad James still probably couldn't stomach all those potions." Freak wanted to ask what a dad was, and why everyone was now talking about a James and a Lily as if he knew what they were. He didn't voice his question though.

"Sirius still being stubborn," the doctor lady asked. Harry's ears perked. He knew that was what the ladies called his man.

"Yes," The man's lady sighed.

"I just don't understand how he can't see the good in this?" The doctor lady said as she pulled out lunch for the boy. It was a soup, like usual but this time it had a longer piece of the warm bread with it. Freak liked the warm bread. He had never had it before and he knew that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon never ate warm bread either. Unless they cooked it, but this bread wasn't brown like cooked bread, it was light and fluffy.

He dipped the bread in the soup like the man the man showed him and took a small bite. Warm bread dipped in soup was even better than just warm bread.

"He is stubborn," The man's lady sighed before turning back to him making him pull his lunch closer slowly. The first few days he yanked back quickly and spilt the soup on himself. The doctor lady always gave him more but spilling his soup usually meant he had to take a bath. He didn't want to, he didn't like baths.

"Is your food good Harry," The man's lady asked. The boy just continued to stare blankly. The woman seemed to wait for an answer. The boy looked over to the doctor lady who was smiling at him trying to coax words from his mouth. They stayed like that for a while in a three way stare before the man's lady let out a sigh and turned back to the doctor lady.

"Is he getting better?"

"Physically yes there is progress, slow but there. Mentally, I have only ever heard him talk to Sirius and even then it's never much."

"Well progress is progress right," The man's lady said tears now in her eyes.

"Right, he has gotten better since he got here. That is what is important to remember." The doctor lady said her eyes wet as well.

"Only can get better" The man's lady said.

"Of course," The doctor lady echoed.

"We are fooling ourselves aren't we?"

"Of course,"

"I have to go to Lily and James' pick up Astraea,"

"Of course," The doctor lady continued to echo. The man's lady soon left and the doctor lady followed saying something about walking her out. The boy waited until both left the room before he moved to follow them down the hall dodging though the legs of adults. Knowing exactly how to keep himself invisible when necessary, he moved quickly and agility not stopping for a second. Until he heard the man's voice that is. He could not hear the words but he knew the voice well, and the door to the room was opened enough for him to slip though. There was a curtain separating them, the man's back was to him and the other man he was talking to was looking away from the door. The boy crawled over to the curtain and sat next to the wall careful not to make a noise.

"He is their son." The other man said and the boy huffed at the word silently. Why did everyone like it so much.

"THAT IS NOT MY GODSON REMUS, THAT TERRIFIED BOY IS NOT THE LITTLE GREEN EYED THING I HELD WHEN HE WAS ONLY MINUTES OLD. THAT BOY WHO CALLS HIM SELF FREAK IS NOT...He is not nor will he ever be our Harry." The man said. The screaming made the boy jump back and whimper, it was not a silent whimper but it was not loud enough for either man to hear.

He then, moved to his feet and quickly darted from the room though the door that was now closing. Not caring it he was seen now he took the treck back to his room in a quick run. Jumping onto his cot he curled himself up under his blankets and pulled his body into a tight ball resting his head against his knees.

The man hated him. Banging his head against his hands he felt so stupid. After all he was only a freak, who would want him anyways. He looked at the bread and soup he had sat on his bedside table and resisted the urge to kick it over. Instead he curled up against his cot facing the door. He would not cry, he already had cried too much. He was stupid to think the man felt any different for him than Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon did.

No one likes freaks.

It was a life lesson he learned long ago while holed in his cupboard where he wished he was now, he wished he never had left. After all he knew the rules in his cupboard, he knew the adults and how they were. He would give up his few weeks of feeling like a Dudley if he could just stop the hurt that he felt now. He closed his eyes with that wish hoping that it would take him home. A wish that would not be granted.

* * *

**Godric's Hallow, Early Afternoon November 21 1983, DD**

At Godric's Hallow Marlene was sitting with Lily in the living room Astraea curled on the couch between them as they chatted pointlessly. James was unable to stop himself as he walked over to the blonde and pulled her to her feet.

"James," Lily shrieked slightly keeping her voice low to not wake Astraea.

"You knew!" He growled.

"James what is going on," Lily said her voice slightly stressed as she tried to make since of the situation before her. It was rare she saw her husband so distraught.

"How long!" He growled his magic flaring as things flew across the room and glasses shattered. Lily pulled Astraea into her arms seeing as Marlene was otherwise occupied.

"James please stop," Lily cried.

"How long have you LIED to me," He asked his voice waking Astraea who cried at the scene.

"Saturday, everyone only figured out Saturday. Sirius was worried." Marlene said as she tried to reach for her wand to stun the man before her.

"James please, please stop. What's wrong?" Lily questioned.

"You kept him from me," James said.

"James there is more to it,"

"More like what the fact he was abused, the fact he addresses himself as freak. Was Sirius ever going to tell us? Tell us he was here." James hissed.

"Not until he was sure that he would stay. We didn't want to jeopardize your healing."

"THAT'S NOT YOUR DECISION TO MAKE!" He screamed, Marlene closed her eyes and bid away tears but did not back down.

"He just wanted to protect you Jamie."

"I never asked for protection." He said before he pushed Marlene to the floor with a huff and rounded on a teary eyed Lily. He opened his mouth then closed it again before he took a deep sigh and shouldered his way past her making his way outside he ran for a bit as a human, then as a stag before he collapsed on to the ground staring blankly at the gravestone before him wondering how exactly he ended up here.

'Here Lies

Harry James Potter

July 31, 1980 – October 31, 1981

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death_'

It wasn't real. It… it couldn't be real. His son was dead and buried. He had to go back, see the boy they said was his son. See him for himself.

* * *

Lily Potter nee Evans had an infamous glare. It was a mother's glare, the kind that made you want to confess to things that she could have no idea you did if you were not to confess. Right now, after calming down a bit by drinking some tea and washing her face, Marlene's suggestions so she could calm Astraea back down from her hysterics; the blonde woman was leveled with one such glare.

"Look Lily, this is a long story and I only know the bare bones of what has been happening and other than word of mouth I have little proof to offer you short of sending you to Mary to get such proof. Not only is it long, it's not easy to tell so please try not to speak until I am finished. Alright?" Lily just nodded at the woman before her and Marlene took a deep breath before closing her eyes tightly bidding away the tears.

"You know that Sirius takes on side cases that he thinks are too close to home for Jamie right," she clarified and Lily just nodded again, the red heads stern glare and silence reminding Marlene all too much of the three year old in St. Mungos.

"Well he got a case Halloween. Little boy thought to have accidentally apperated into muggle home. He oversaw the transfer from the muggle hospital that the muggle authorities took the boy to into St. Mugno's having Mary head the case. From what he told me it was not pretty. The little boy was heavily abused and exceedingly malnourished with stunned growth. Mary thought he was two but it turns out he is Dirt Monkey's age. No bigger than Astraea though." Marlene said with a sigh pulling the one year old closer to her chest. The tale only got worse from here.

"From what I understand there were severe complications including the fact the boy bound his magic making the use of magic dangerous and a scar that is dripping with dark magic yet has unknown origins. He was also whipped from what Mary said looks like a belt or something, Last time I asked the boys physical signs of abuse were improving." She said hopefully before gulping and looking back down.

"Mentally though, he is still right terrified." She said with a shake of her head raising her tea to her lips averting her eyes from Lily's gaze.

"Seeing as he had no parents coming forward looking for him they decided to use the paternity and maternity tests on him, it was speculated that his parents were the abusers."

"Speculated," Lily spoke her first word.

"Well new information came up making that speculation null and void. You see, umm, well, it so happens that… um…" Marlene began to add non-fluencies' to try and lengthen the story a bit more than need be.

"Marlene,"

"He dimension traveled,"

"But isn't that,"

"Highly illegal, by traditional means yes considering the only known way to travel dimensions is by extremely dark magic."

"But,"

"It is almost certain the boy did not travel by those means. Dimension travel, or at least the knowledge we have recorded, is very dark magic, exceedingly dark. However, no one has ever researched it so we have no idea if there is more than one way to travel across dimensions."

"What does this have to do with James and me?"

"I was getting there, you see even though he was from another dimention the potion worked and um…"

"Marlene, that isn't….. it…"

"Sounds impossible I know, but the potion…"

"Has a ninety six percent success rate and its failure is only seen with in family lines. I know the potion well."

"Look, they have a sheet thing that says all of this. I am working on very little knowledge here." Marlene said leaning to place her hand on Lily's lap.

"Have, have you, have you met," Lily gulped after each try trying to hold back her tears.

"Have I met him," Marlene supplied. "Yes, and god Lily he looks so much like James, it's almost scary." Marlene said with a teary eyed grin.

"Why?" Lily asked next. "Why wouldn't you… why wouldn't you tell us?"

"He, Lily he may not be able to stay." Marlene said softly.

"WHY," Lily said Marlene hissed at the tone hoping that it did not wake Astraea, "why wouldn't my… my baby get to stay," Lily said pulling her bottom lip into her mouth as silent tears streaked down her face.

"Dimension travel Lily, They want to send him back." Marlene said unable to meet Lily's eyes.

"NO! No they, they can't have him. I already gave up one baby, I won't give up another." Lily now had tears streaming down her face as she heaved out breaths, her cheeks reddening, she looked about seconds away from breaking down.

"Lily few disagree with you." Marlene assured.

"Then, then why?"

"Dumbledore, he has decided all dimension travel as threatening and is sending Harry back."

"Then we just have to explain,"

"They have tried. Sirius and Mary talked in circles with the man trying to explain when he first told them."

"Then we have to try again, and keep trying until he gives in, there has to be a way," Lily was now sobbing.

"We are looking for one Lily." Marlene assured reaching up to pull Lily into a hug. It was a few minutes before Lily whipped her eyes and realized just how close her son actually was.

"Where is he?" She asked pushing away still feverously whipping at her eyes.

"Lily," Marlene said softly.

"St. Mungos right," Lily said moving to run up the stairs. She came back seconds later with a coat that she was throwing over her shoulders.

"Lily wait,"

"Harry," The red head whispered. "Mummy's coming, don't worry. Mummy will be right there." She said as she stepped though the floo to St. Mungos. Marlene cursed herself as she stepped though the floo at Mary's office hoping Astraea was asleep enough to not wake up during the travel.

* * *

**St Mungos, Early Afternoon November 21 1983, DD**

Marlene stepped out of the floo and into Mary's office scaring the younger woman who sat behind the desk filling out paperwork. She apologized as she began to walk quickly down the hall. Despite Astraea's protest of the fact she was still unable to sleep.

"Marlene," Mary called as she ran after her.

"No time, James figured it out; Lily now knows and is going to meet Harry." Marlene said as she quickened her pace. "I am going to yell at my husband."

"That's great," Mary said with a smile. Marlene raised an eyebrow at the younger woman. "Well not the you yelling at Sirius part, but the Lily meeting Harry part." Mary clarified Marlene just shook her head and stopped walking turning and grabbing Mary with one hand.

"No it's not; Lily is going to hug your patient, who has yet to respond to his given name, to death." Marlene clarified for the younger woman who seemed to finally understand the bad part of the situation at hand.

"Not as great. You get Sirius; I will… I will, I got it I will help calm down Ria and try and stop Lily." She said turning around and walking away before stopping and turning back remembering the child who had yet to stop fussing grabbing the sixteen month old from her mothers arms and running back toward the front desk. Marlene just quickened her pace slipping into her Husband's hospital room and throwing back the curtains.

"Where is the fire Marley." He asked with a smile.

"Lily is here," Marlene said her tone serious.

"Good for Lily,"

"To meet Harry," Marlene added.

"Shit," Sirius said sitting up quickly and jumping out of the hospital bed. His bandaged wounds protested but he straightened up and pressed forward. Remus who had yet to leave the hospital steps behind him Marlene bringing up the rear.

Thankfully Mary was able to hold off Lily and explain the delicacy that Harry needed to be treated with. Sirius, Remus, Marlene and a sleeping Astraea got to the room before Lily did. However they did not get there before James who was now sitting on the edge of the cot running his hands though the three year olds hair shaking as tears streaked his face.

Sirius stopped in the door way Marlene and Remus ending up behind him as they all looked on from the hallway.

Lily and Mary joined them the former pressing though the group before moving to grab her husband's hand that was curled against Harry's head before reaching to give James a kiss on the forehead. The three Potter's looked content.

"Admit it," Marlene whispered in to Sirius' ear as she grinned cheekily.

"Small victory, he still isn't safe."

"Baby steps Sirius, Baby steps." she said tapping his nose with a smile.

* * *

**A/N - More of the meeting will be in the next chapter. :) Please review, I have 95 and would love to break 100 before next chapter. Please :).**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**A/N – So we get our next conflict this chapter despite its shorter size, and some more Harry Sirius interaction, Next chapter will have slightly more Potter family interaction but that will be gradual as I have a slow working plan for the growing together of the Potter family. To avoid confusion in Harry's mind witch the chapter is as follows.**

**Freak/Boy – Harry **

**This Man/ Other Man – James (for now) **

**New Lady – Lily(for now)  
**

**Doctor Lady – Mary **

**The man – Sirius**

**The man's lady – Marlene **

**Reviews**

**wolfawaken, Tabbyg, ProngsletPotter, cookyc, Arrow Riddari, ibterismith50, Noxy the Proxy, Mashkai30, Florance, ChocoholiclikeLupin, Glassstar93, Reader AZ, Irmorena, Moonrabbit04, gaul1, AJ Granger, The Coruscant Veela, Carick of hunter moon, rachelsal, ibterismith50, Sara, CoolFanfictionLover, Guest, Dark Neko 4000, kakloverofbooks, Hylarts, Diddleymaz, J.L.M.S, elietkaterina, Please Read my stuff, Bsum1, The Dream Carrier, Tis-Is-Fussle14, pixy, guest, MSupernatural, Lupinesence, geetac, and All4TheBest**

**Favorites**

**Fa07, Shara Humes, geetac, mmweav, Tis-Is-Fussle14, highelfking, The Dream Carrier, traggically-me, Maximum James Black, Shadow Leaf Nin, mls8720, xxDignity, Kiprus, .Hetaila , PixTB, babybosn, Aliono, Ginny05 VINCATH, CoolFanfictionLover, WLMNA, allie1207, bhuvanabi, myaccount34, Dark Neko 4000, NightmareNiva, PuppyProngs, Treebrooke, sarahpotter42, Tsuarn, Shavena, Nemirel, Little Green Faerie Of Doom, LicaSchmidt, and Black Kat64, MoonMagic17484, Liz Evans Potter, Packhero, FatLady712, Lord worth, I Am Alex Mercer Also a Brony, BrightPetal91, Black Kat64, ProngsletPotter, RAD092515, gaul1, moonrabbit04, skayel59, LicaSchmidt, Ank-sunamuhn80, Akuma no Esu, KLEIYH, ChocoholiclikeLupin, Avid32, Nightsonge,LadyB3lla, Loyal untill the end, shine01, zoeymuns, MoonMagic17484, OroborosDragon, ArtemisAzkadelliaRika, Yolei199, KobraKid33, Saxor131, cookyc, ryomoles, Akuma no Esu, Dutch Monkey, Harbinger of Order, Historylife, Karinys Tochter, Noxy the Proxy, ninnki92, Akuma no Esu, ChannyRockerchick2000, theinsincere, Starwand, pinkiepickle, Acrid Fumes, Wolfawaken, Straightupsideways, Riketta, Aquila Lestrange , Dimensional Traveler 009, J'aime Manga, .102, badger222, Bananen, riya chan 8016, Akuma no Esu, and Percy-Jackson-is-the-best-ever **

**Alerts**

**Alpha909, Bookwoorm1985, Lupinesence, Shavena, geetac, , wisteria713, Supernatural, Tis-Is-Fussle14, kamenraider, pixy, alexstauffer1019, lorrie1974 , kgriff626, Anonymous0786, Bsum1, Elizabeth Tudor of England, Gbstermite, MommyMayI, Please Read my stuff, The Dream Carrier, Biawhite, booba88, Alicia Mirza, Jessiexzx, Shadow Leaf Nin , charmedfanatic1, iblush , makumaki, riverlover , Crostos , Nwllms007, mls8720, xxDignity, AUnit01 poppabear11420, , and hlyarts babybosn, The Coruscant Veela, ChocoholiclikeLupin, Ceti H. Black, AUnit01, greenrose92, free-to-fly-2010, alegram, J.L.M.S, FairELF, Old Girl Lost, alieraroses, sarahpotter42, vivekgk3, waitinggamer, Artemis Goldborough, 10thWeasley, hazelcloak18592, fanfictiontwist, bhuvanabi, allie1207, WLMNA, Ehzzu, CoolFanfictionLover, Tsuarn, Nemirel, Zalz, megrye, hollycathers, Black Kat64, FlowerChildR, , Phantom of Silence, Artemis Teilor, Gemini no Vanou, i beat the dragon, ibterismith50, kera-girl-0-random-reader, marycaugh, stormy0626, rachelsal, LilyEvansPotter30160, Riketta, Isuckatgramma, carsa, Ahappyfan96, Melody Smith 2011, Packhero, josht1987, Aranta, Cataclysmic, CerasDracul, Jojo283, Lee Anna Kindred, Lord worth, ProngsletPotter, jlmac2000, moonrabbit04, spumken, AJ Granger, Black Kat64, ChatterChick, I Am Alex Mercer Also a Brony, Sunnbeem, Zerri, daggers Helen Nurse, carick of hunter moon, Chatterbox1603, kagome11, psion53, biene-0589, missmizzie, ForeverLily, GaaraSpongbob54915, KaroLilia, LadyB3lla, Siela77, hpcmfan7, lexmonster, mgfostee, rebekahalana, LilyEvansPotter30160, Riketta, Isuckatgramma, carsa, Ahappyfan96, Arrow Riddari, Sue01, OroborosDragon, Sukazu's, Skyagon, cookyc, ryomoles, Historylife, Kiyosaisei Ichimaru, Mashkai30, NerdLord2nd, avengeme, hhargrove, madm0300, madscrapper, narratoroflife, Starwand, Babyitaly05, ChannyRockerchick2000, TwoWayMirror, prime440, thereisnotry, des999ter, xmanadvenger, Acrid Fumes, Freeze15, Harry-Potter-Magic, My Lunatic Crow, wolfawaken, Nora Rose Evans, Aquila Lestrange, Dimensional Traveler 009, J'aime Manga, JamesFreakingPotter, MaileS, Mary Potter, bananen, christinaemerald, gleekcatcher, Percy-Jackson-is-the-best-ever, Sakura Lisel, tachinii, Babyitaly05, prime44, TwoWayMirror, and ChannyRockerchick2000 **

**And to my two C2's**

**My Datum and Forsaken Destiny, Forsaken Fate**

**And lastly all my readers I have had more than 15,000! Thank You.**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

**St Mungos, Afternoon November 21 1983, DD**

"Harry," A soft voice reached the boys ears as his green eyes groggily opened. He turned his head toward the voice and was met with the blurry face that seemed distantly familiar. Harry couldn't see much but he could tell that this man was dressed like _the _man usually was, or at least what it looked like _the _man was wearing. He moved his head slightly to the side and bunched up his face to try and see clearer.

"G'afternoon Harry," The man said, his voice was different from the soft one he heard before. Harry's eyes traveled to try and find the owner of the other voice. Sitting on the bed next to the other man was a lady with red hair. She had a big smile on her face and a part of freak thought this was the woman he imagined when he hummed himself lullabies sometimes. The woman reached out to touch him and he moved away. Freak knew looking nice at someone did not mean you were not going to hurt them. Aunt Petunia always smiled when she hit him, smiled even bigger than she did when Uncle Vernon remembered to bring her flowers on special days and she bragged to the neighbors. Freak used to listen though his cupboard door to all the ladies who never ate the bisket he helped make because they were constantly on 'diets'. Freak asked once why they made so many if no one ate them and he got beat by Aunt Petunia.

No Questions. She would remind as she threw him into his cupboard. He missed his cupboard. There were never strange people there that called him strange words like Harry or son or bud. They either didn't talk to him or called him freak. He also missed his blanket, Aunt Petunia said that he got it when he was a baby before he lived with the, freak didn't like being called a baby but he liked his Blanket so he dealt with the bad name. Babies were worse than freaks; babies were freaks who couldn't do anything. That is probably why he was sent to Aunt Petunia's in the first place. Whoever had him before was done with having a useless freak.

The man moved closer and Freak scooted back, the man approached again at the silent protest of the red haired woman. Then he turned to face him giving Freak time to hide slightly better.

"Harry, I'm not going to hurt you Prongslet." He said leaning in his hand brushing across Harry's knee. Mary and Sirius both jumped as they moved to respond to the next few seconds. The burst of magic was even more powerful than the one before it as it pushed against harder binds. It threw both Lily and James back against the opposite wall of the hospital room, thankfully, landing against a cushioning charm.

"Mary, Potter's first," Sirius called as he pulled the three year old into his arms and pulled him away from the chaos that was his hospital room at the moment. He shut the door behind him quickly leaving the rest of the world beyond the door. He looked down at the little boy who was now openly sobbing as he tried to jump from Sirius's arms. Sirius released his grip and allowed the boy to scurry from him into the tub where he proceeded to try and hide.

"Harry," he said as he slowly approached noting the jerky movements of the traumatized three year old all too well.

"Bud," He whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you, its Sirius remembers." His voice was now ever so slightly desperate.

"Man no wants Freak. Freak is Freak, not 'our Harry'." The three year old said in broken sobs. Sirius cursed himself, two for two with the Potter Males. Perfect.

"Bud, I… I did not mean that I don't want you. The opposite actually, nothing would make me happier than if you could stay. But since I don't think you can stay. Even though I want you too, I am trying…" The little boy looked exceedingly confused.

"Look, I want you to stay but I don't think it's possible." He said with a sigh as he twisted to sit on the edge of the tub.

"Pa-tek," The little boy said looking up into his gray eyes.

"What bud," Sirius asked.

"Pa-tek," the boy repeated.

"Pa-tek, I don't understand? Try again bud?" He said moving closer to try and hear better. The small boy surprised him by standing up in the tub and placing his hands over Sirius' chest his grey eyes almost level with Sirius' gray.

"Pa-tek, no let Fweak huwt, Man keep Fweak safe, you pwomised." The boy said.

"Protect," Sirius echoed.

_"Don't believe me, huh kid. Can't say I blame you. I don't think many people in your life have protected you. But how about this, we learn together alright_."

"I haven't been doing a stellar job at that have I?" The boy made no answer but Sirius did not really expect one. "I will try to do better from now on how about that." He said.

"What's a Harry?" The small boy asked.

"Harry isn't a thing bud it's a name, your name actually."

"Freak named Harry?"

"Kind of, however, you are not a freak."

"Freak not a freak,"

"No, Harry's not a freak,"

"What's a Harry then?"

"A name bud."

"No,"

"Bud,"

"Fweaks no have families." The small boy began and Sirius flicked his wand whispering the spell to have the boys voice echo into the other room so the others could hear.

"Fweaks no have no one. No one want want a freak. Freaks are not good boys they no get good things, they gotta wowk for Dudleys and neva' eva' neva' comp'ain. And, and, and, and when Fweaks vewy bad they need to be huwteded to not fowget they bad and they no get lullabies eva'. That a Fweak, what a Harry?" The boy continued.

"Harry's, are wonderful boys wonderful happy boys with big smiles and green eyes who are sweet and kind and wonderful and defiantly not freaks. Harry's are very loved and very cared for. Harry's get hugs and kisses and loves and snuggles and get tucked into bed at night with lullabies."

"What's a mama?"

"You have a lot of questions today don't you bud. A mama is a woman who loves a Daddy and has a a baby. She loves that baby with everything she has and would do anything for it. She raises the baby with the Daddy and they are a family. Your Mama specifically is a firecracker who will never ever let you have any sweets before bed and will try to snuggle the life right out of you on a daily basis, she tries it with everyone. She is one of the most intelligent and sweetest ladies I know, however she cannot sing. So I would not suggest ask for many lullabies, they may hurt your ears. Your Daddy though, he isn't great but he is an acceptable person to sing lullabies, you may want to have a list of songs though, he always comes up with some weird ones."

"What's a Daddy?"

"A daddy is a man who loves a mama and has a baby. Daddy's are a bit more fun than Mama's though they don't have to do all the stinky things as much and get to have fun and get to hold you when you are scared. Kind of like us."

"Yous my daddy?" The boy interrupted

"Not quite bud, you have a Daddy. He has been my best friend for years, he is kind of more like my brother in that aspect. He will attempt to sneak you sweets before bedtime but he will never be successful, your Mama has him wrapped tight around her little finger. He will give you less snuggles than Mama, she is in fact the champion at it. He also will protect you with everything he is. He would die for you if he needed to he is just that kind of man. He is a bit Quidditch obsessed he talks about the sport for hours, but we forgive him for it, actually your Mama and Daddy are the man and woman you though against the wall outside."

"Freak didn't mean too." The boy said loudly in defense.

"I know you didn't mean to Harry bud, I'm not mad."

"They is,"

"I doubt it, you are their baby boy, and you can do no wrong in their eyes."

"How you know,"

"They are your Parents, you're just gonna have to trust me on this one Harry bud."

"No they not, Freak not our Harry 'member."

"You are right, you, you aren't their baby, Harry, technically at least. You see you are from a completely different place where a completely different Lily and James had a baby and named him Harry. Then that Lily and James went away for a very long time and were no longer able to protect you. This Lily and James had a baby named Harry as well. But we lost him a very long time ago. So you coming here gave all of you a new chance at having your family. It may not technically be yours but it still is yours I am not making any since am I?" He asked and the little boy shook his head. With a laugh Sirius reached his hands for as he lifted the boy up into his arms and opened the door that lead to the adjoined room.

James was in a transfigured hospital seat holding a silently crying Lily his eyes distant trained on something only he could see. Remus and Marlene had both entered the room and sat in other transfigured hospital seats. The view told Sirius that they were going to talk. Sirius attempted to shift the boy on to the bed so he could take his own seat but the three year old just gripped tighter. Sirius sighed; this was not going to be easy. They only had less than forty days.

* * *

**Malfoy Manner, Late Afternoon November 21 1983, DD**

Darius Yaxley's, eldest of the Yaxely brothers and head of house sat in Lucius Malfoy's office unease soaking from each pore. His hands shook ever so slightly as he fingered the paper between them questioning whether or not he should be doing this. He was jeopardizing his own brother's employment and over all safety of his family, for a possible resurrection of Lord Voldemort though a case Derick was working. When the door opened and a soft creak as Lucius Malfoy entered a fourteen year old girl piece of paper at his side, Derick sat up a bit straighter.

"Your pay," The blonde motioned to the paper, "will be wired tomorrow, the information."

"Here, Derick said he couldn't decode the curse. I don't think the boy has anything to do…."

"I do not pay you to think Yaxley, I pay you to do. Now go." Malfoy said with a flick of his hand. The man left slowly pulling the bank statement with him. Lucius Malfoy stared at the parchment with a crooked grin.

"Valiant attempt, but as always one step behind," He said before touching his wand to his left forearm with a smile feeling the familiar sensation wash over him. "Welcome home, My Lord."

* * *

**A/N - Till next time, Please review. **

**THE STORY PASSED 100 REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH.**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**A/N – Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, and all those who favorites, followed, and added this to communities. The list of everyone is now going to be moved to the bottom of the story as it is getting very long which is a great thing. **

**Disclamer: (which I often forget I think) I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND OR OH THE PLACES YOU'LL GO. I do however believe I own my story line and ideas. (I say believe because more than likely somewhere at some time someone has written a story similar before. After all there are no new ideas. Just look at all the Law and Orders or any cop shows.)**

_**LILY AND HARRY INTERACTION AHEAD!**_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: **

**Minstry of Magic, Auror Department, Afternoon December 5, 1983**

The past two weeks had not been kind to James Potter's nerves. In fact the past two weeks had James Potter's nerves more shot than they were during the beginning of the war. Regulus' first plan to challenge Dumbledore with medical and or any type of asylum had fallen though. Meaning Regulus and Remus, with the sporadic help of the others, were scrambling to find any answer. They had come up with two, but they were two answers none of them wanted to face. The first being to send Harry back, maybe having James and Lily go along. But with questions on the legality of dimension travel in other dimensions that option did not sound very appealing.

The second however sounded even less appealing, because the second option was calling a case in front of the Nine Worthies.

The Nine Worthies are the nine pendical families in the British Magical world from its creation. A time centuries before even Hogwarts was built. The Nine Worthies were the Magical Britain's pillars on which the society was created. They were the families who owned Muggle land on which they protected magical until such a time they decided to separate themselves and create their own separate society. The Nine Worthies were as followed, according to the date they entered the agreement of creating a separate world and establishing a Ministry.

The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black,

The Most Noble and Ancient House Prewett,

The Most Noble and Ancient House Bones,

The Most Noble and Ancient House Zabini,

The Most Noble and Ancient House Greengrass,

The Most Noble and Ancient House Potter,

The Most Noble and Ancient House Diggory,

The Most Noble and Ancient House Flint,

And finally The Most Noble and Ancient House Yaxley.

In creating this new world they agreed upon a power based system that kept their family heads powerful over the magical world. After they instated a working ministry the next generation of Nine's took a step back allowing the Ministry to run the country. Yet the power of the Nine never subsided. It was still known that the Nine held power above all workings of the Ministry.

In the height of power the Nine took no slow action in ridding themselves of Politicians they felt would challenge there power and or bring danger to the Magical community, however, this all ended in their quick decline in power during the war on Grindelwald.

Specifically their decline began when Grindelwald brought together his army from the Knights of Walpurgis. This event resulted in the breaking of the Nine due to blood purism. An issue so inconsequential to them up till that point, yet so powerful that would end up destroying them.

The Houses of Black, Greengrass, Flint, and Yaxley proclaimed themselves as blood purist. The houses of Prewett, Bones, Potter, and Diggory soon after became proclaimed themselves as blood equalist a term soon lost by the more popular slur of blood traitors.

The Zabini's left their family estate in England during the war to stay out of the politics of battle. Instead they fled taking to the manor they owned in Italy which was much more isolated and away from the power of the British Ministry of Magic. In doing such they removed the family from the debate about purism or equalism Grindelwald brought upon the magical world.

When they returned years after the fall of Grindelwald the family held off on placing themselves to either camp staying quite neutral even during the war on Voldemort. The Zabini's never spoke for or against either side, and in return both sides did not attack the manner knowing that act would only push the family to their opposition's side.

After this decline the Nine had not been able to reach decision on anything they had called a case on. One such was the move for impeachment of the first Muggle-Born Minster, Minister Nobby.

A calling of the Nine would most likely result in disaster on a momentous level. The press would have a field day with the fact the Nine were gathering and hound every family to get information about the case they took and or information on arguments with in the group. Speaking of witch another problem would be the arguments between the Nine themselves due to the distrust everyone regarded each other with would be at an all-time high, and more so than that the chance the group could come to a decision in less than a month was an unattainable notion. As the days sped past it was however beginning to look as if the Nine would be the only option to save Harry from his fate. Sirius had been saying as much to James before the elder Potter blanked and became unresponsive.

"Jamie," Sirius said as he slipped into the desk staring at the blurry eyes of his partner. All of the worse cases the duo had gone though the past two years were spread over the desk. There were seven total, only five of which got relatively happy endings for the children involved. Two cases saw some justice for the children post-mortem. All seven were part of the kidnapping cases, each more horrible than the last. The Auror department knew there was one person who was running the operation however the 'main' kidnapper distributed the children and those he distributed to would not turn the man over. Even for less prison time or no prison time at all. Therefore the operation went on, with the department playing catch up.

"Jamie," He repeated his voice a bit louder.

"James," He was practically yelling now and only the slightest of flinches told him James was listening.

"Rape," James whispered, "hexes, curses, unforgivable , starvation, lack of hygiene, infections" he rambled off all of the things found in the cases in one go Sirius raised his eye brow in question.

"Extremely malnourished, dehydrated, iron - deficiency anemia, Concussed, multiple infections, bad eyes, 3 broken ribs one partially healed, fractures in legs and arms and bruised hip bone, Irritant dermatitis, curse scar binds on his core." Sirius paled considerably, he knew that file.

"Jamie," Sirius said moving to rest an arm on the man's shoulder.

"I am a damn f*ck up." The other man leaned down to run his hands though his hair.

"James," Sirius said his tone almost berating.

"I can't protect him in any world Sirius. Not here, not there. This stuff is so foreign to me it might as well be damned runes."

"You weren't able to protect him James." Sirius reminded.

"I SHOULD HAVE BEEN! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO PROTECT HIM. I SHOULD BE ABLE TO NOW, Merlin's balls Sirius I should be able to help him," his eyes where unfocused. Sirius moved to grab his friends shoulders and offer some kind of comfort by his presence.

"You are," He assured James. s

"No Sirius you are. Mary, Remus, and Regulus are, You all understand him and he trusts you."

"He's never met Regulus and I am pretty sure he is pretty wary of Remus,"

"That isn't the point." James assured.

"You are right because there is no point, James he has known Mary and me longer of course he is a bit more attached at the moment. That will change."

"He threw me across the damned room!"

"Is a scared little boy James, an abused scared little boy who has no control over his magic. You scared him he reacted the only way he knew how to give him enough time to run. There was no conscious thought and or vindictive motive." Sirius said.

"But,"

"But nothing, Jamie you only met him less two weeks ago. I have known him more than a month of course he is more comfortable with me he has known me longer."

"Whose fault is that," Silence fell quickly James moved to take back the words.

"Mine, and I have never denied that."

* * *

**St. Mungos, Afternoon December 5, 1983**

The Freak named Harry was quite confused.

Such confusion was to be expected, after all he was only three his brains capacity to accept change was only so big. He was trying very hard not to be bad and react badly to the attention of his 'parents' a term that for the most part was still foreign to him. He tried to do his best but he did not think he was very successful in his attempts.

Because, most nights when the two left the hospital he heard them cry.

He did not really understand why the Mummy and the Daddy cried at first. His initial reaction is he must have done something wrong. After all they were fine when they came in and they cried when they left. So logically, in the three year olds mind, he must have been the cause.

He fingered the wet spot on the colored picture in the story book the red headed woman had brought along with her yesterday. The soft pad of his finger touching it as if he expected the page to still hold a kind of of wetness to it. His green eyes narrowed as his eyes traveled over the rest of the page.

"Harry," the small boys head snapped to take in the presence of doctor lady.

"You are distant today aren't you? Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Freak named Harry just blinked in response.

"I doubted it." She said with a sigh. "Your Mummy is coming early today and bringing some toys for you." Doctor lady said, in the past few weeks she had begun to announce the daily presence of his parents to the small child as if to prepare him. As she continued to do so she did not quite know what the point was. Harry seemed to take to them fine. So he had yet to speak to them but other than Sirius the small boy had yet to speak to anyone else either.

"Sounds like fun doesn't it, I just may have to stay for that. Riveting I assure you." Harry's face pulled together slightly at the large word, he could not understand it but it sounded funny to him.

"Good afternoon," The voice of the Mummy carried she took in the sight of the untaken potions her eyes lit up the slightest bit at the thought that like any other three year old Harry might be beginning to protest the many potions he was fed.

"Why look whose here, say hello to your Mummy Harry," Harry turned to stare at the Mummy instead of the doctor lady but offered no change in facial expression.

"How are you today Harry?" The Mummy asked in her sweet voice. Freak named Harry liked her voice. It sounded nice and warm like the chocolate the man's friend gave him when he came to visit those few times.

The man's friend looked at Freak named Harry weird sometimes, sometimes his eyes where brown like his hair and other times they were gold. When they were gold he spoke differently and called Harry 'pup' or 'cub'. He always spoke in odd sentences as well. Such as 'Pup feel better,' or 'Cub need to eat now'. The doctor lady always huffed when she saw that and made him leave the room quickly. Freak named Harry wished he didn't. He liked the gold eyed man's friend more than the brown eyed Man's friend. The brown eyed man's friend did not talk as much and when he did it made Freak named Harry's head hurt. He spoke in big words that Freak named Harry could not understand. He tried to be better though and use big words only once and a while. When the doctor lady's friend, who looked like the man, came those few times he spoke in very big words Harry couldn't understand at all. He smirked a lot as well and liked flustering the doctor lady. Harry did not know if he liked the doctor lady's friend all that much.

He turned back to face the doctor lady who answered the question for him as she often did. "Contemplative today aren't we Harry." She said and the boy pursed his lips, another big word he couldn't understand.

"He has been staring at the book you brought all day. If I didn't know any better I would say he could read." Mary said Lily say the picture from the side of the bed and let out a soft sigh as she walked to sit Next to Harry and place her own hand on the book.

"All Alone! Whether you like it or not, Alone will be something you'll be quite a lot. And when you're alone, there's a very good chance you'll meet things that scare you right out of your pants. There are some, down the road between hither and yon, that can scare you so much you won't want to go on." Lily read her voice ever so choked by the words. Harry watched her with an inquisitive look as if trying to figure out why she was affected by the story so much.

After all he had heard her read it for the better part of two weeks. She only ever cried the first time she read it and Sirius told him that it was because of other Harry. Was this because of other Harry as well? He looked toward the Doctor Lady who was not looking in their direction and pouted slightly before turning back to the page.

He saw another tear splash against the book and moved to touch this one before it was no longer wet. As he touched the small wet spot another fell on his finger. He looked up at the face of the Mummy and saw a wetness on her cheeks. He reached out slowly his hand stopping inches in front of her face as he turned his head slowly to the side.

"They are tears Harry, eyes tear when people are sad, or hurt, or scared, or happy, or overwhelmed, or embarrassed. Really there are a lot of reasons." She explained and the boys hand fell his eyes searched her own for more information however, she looked in the eye of the boy she had only known for all of two weeks. But if felt like a life time, she reached to grab his hand but ended up clasping her fingers around the small boys wrists. He flinched a bit and pulled back slowly she allowed his wrist to leave her grasp.

"These are happy tears Harry. Very happy tears,"

"Harry, we need to get these potions in you." The Doctor Lady said softly as she pulled the boys attention back to her allowing the Mummy some time to compose herself. Six potions later and the boy was handed his lunch. He ate slowly as the woman talked about things, apparently a Neville was coming tomorrow because the Mummy had to watch him. Freak wondered what a Neville was but did not ask, he would know tomorrow when he met a Neville. He wondered if it was like the other things the Mummy brought. The second day she had brought the one thing Harry had missed the most.

A small blue blanket now Unfourtaitly it was not his blanket that kept him save during long nights in his cupboard, this blanket had a lion embroidered on the end of the right side and his did not. However, it was similar enough to become a new safety blanket for the small boy. It never left the hospital bed, but when he was on the hospital bed it was always in his hand. She had brought different types of toys and books and clothes on other days to make the small room seem more child friendly. The small boy barely touched half of the things but in the constant small gifts he had found one or two he enjoyed, the blanket and the book being among those.

After the boy finished eating the Mummy placed the plate on the bedside table and helping him from the bed and shooing him to the restroom as she always did. A few minutes later the boy would reemerge with washed hands still dripping wet and look to where the Mummy sat on the floor this time with small blocks in front of her. The plan was originally for the two slowly began to build the blocks knocking them down after they were all stacked. Well at least they attempted to. Freak named Harry was not as much of a fan of playing himself rather having the Mummy build and knock down the blocks as he collected them and brought them back for her to do again.

As the afternoon passed slowly the boy began to help build the tower as well slowly finding out the exact way to make all of the blocks stay together without falling over. He had practically finished that task when the door opened to reveal a stressed yet smiling James and Mary as she made her last rounds. Harry placed the last block on the tower in a crooked short of way that would never stand by itself without magic. Mary raised her eyebrows in a non-verbal question as she awed at the block tower. Lily raised her hands and discreetly nodded her head toward Harry. Mary waved her wand murmuring a spell neither Lily nor James caught and Harry began to glow a soft golden color and all three adults took in a shuttering breath. As the last brick was set on the tower without him touching it, seeing as the blocks were now well above his head, a rare smile spread across the boy's face in a serene type acceptance they rarely saw.

Lily slowly moved from where the boy was basking in his own work as Mary went to talk to him the red head raised herself to her toes and kissed her husband on the cheek.

"He," James gasped.

"Just completed his first controlled burst of accidental magic," Lily smiled tucking her head into his shoulder.

"Unbelievable," James chuckled breathlessly.

"Well he is your son." Lily laughed.

"That he is, wait till I get him a broom,"

"You are impossible James Potter."

"But you love me all the same Lily Potter."

"Twenty nine days."

"We're going to save him Lily,"

"How?" She asked her green eyes turning to him and boring into his. It was those green eyes he could never say no to. Those green eyes he had loved since first year. Those green eyes he had been so happy to see changing from the bright baby blue they had been when their Harry was only an infant. The green eyes that chilled him to the core when this Harry seemed to stare right threw him.

"The Nine, I have to go talk to Sirius, I will be back in less than an hour,"

"James you aren't making any sense."

"I will later. I love you."

"James," Lily huffed watching as her husband disappeared from the room, Harry and Mary where both watching her. She huffed and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"I swear to you Harry your Daddy will be the death of us." The boy looked at Mary who began laughing at the statement. Then back at Lily who was also laughing.

* * *

**A/N – Now for all of my thank yous. **

**Reviews**

**Jovigirl12, Seliki, Avengeme, wolfawaken, Tabbyg, ProngsletPotter, cookyc, Arrow Riddari, ibterismith50, Noxy the Proxy, Mashkai30, Florance, ChocoholiclikeLupin, Glassstar93, Reader AZ, Irmorena, Moonrabbit04, gaul1, AJ Granger, The Coruscant Veela, Carick of hunter moon, rachelsal, ibterismith50, Sara, CoolFanfictionLover, Guest, Dark Neko 4000, kakloverofbooks, Hylarts, Diddleymaz, J.L.M.S, elietkaterina, Please Read my stuff, Bsum1, The Dream Carrier, Tis-Is-Fussle14, pixy, guest, MSupernatural, Lupinesence, geetac, and All4TheBest**

**Favorites**

**Fa07, Shara Humes, geetac, mmweav, Tis-Is-Fussle14, highelfking, The Dream Carrier, traggically-me, Maximum James Black, Shadow Leaf Nin, mls8720, xxDignity, Kiprus, .Hetaila , PixTB, babybosn, Aliono, Ginny05 VINCATH, CoolFanfictionLover, WLMNA, allie1207, bhuvanabi, myaccount34, Dark Neko 4000, NightmareNiva, PuppyProngs, Treebrooke, sarahpotter42, Tsuarn, Shavena, Nemirel, Little Green Faerie Of Doom, LicaSchmidt, and Black Kat64, MoonMagic17484, Liz Evans Potter, Packhero, FatLady712, Lord worth, I Am Alex Mercer Also a Brony, BrightPetal91, Black Kat64, ProngsletPotter, RAD092515, gaul1, moonrabbit04, skayel59, LicaSchmidt, Ank-sunamuhn80, Akuma no Esu, KLEIYH, ChocoholiclikeLupin, Avid32, Nightsonge,LadyB3lla, Loyal untill the end, shine01, zoeymuns, MoonMagic17484, OroborosDragon, ArtemisAzkadelliaRika, Yolei199, KobraKid33, Saxor131, cookyc, ryomoles, Akuma no Esu, Dutch Monkey, Harbinger of Order, Historylife, Karinys Tochter, Noxy the Proxy, ninnki92, Akuma no Esu, ChannyRockerchick2000, theinsincere, Starwand, pinkiepickle, Acrid Fumes, Wolfawaken, Straightupsideways, Riketta, Aquila Lestrange , Dimensional Traveler 009, J'aime Manga, ..102, badger222, Bananen, riya chan 8016, Akuma no Esu, Percy-Jackson-is-the-best-ever, ArrancarMaiden, Avid Reader0907, Joanna-T, Kernchen, Zorina Black, evolving, Akuma no Esu, falkenfeder94, and madcrazystoryteller.**

**Alerts**

**Alpha909, Bookwoorm1985, Lupinesence, Shavena, geetac, , wisteria713, Supernatural, Tis-Is-Fussle14, kamenraider, pixy, alexstauffer1019, lorrie1974 , kgriff626, Anonymous0786, Bsum1, Elizabeth Tudor of England, Gbstermite, MommyMayI, Please Read my stuff, The Dream Carrier, Biawhite, booba88, Alicia Mirza, Jessiexzx, Shadow Leaf Nin , charmedfanatic1, iblush , makumaki, riverlover , Crostos , Nwllms007, mls8720, xxDignity, AUnit01 poppabear11420, , and hlyarts babybosn, The Coruscant Veela, ChocoholiclikeLupin, Ceti H. Black, AUnit01, greenrose92, free-to-fly-2010, alegram, J.L.M.S, FairELF, Old Girl Lost, alieraroses, sarahpotter42, vivekgk3, waitinggamer, Artemis Goldborough, 10thWeasley, hazelcloak18592, fanfictiontwist, bhuvanabi, allie1207, WLMNA, Ehzzu, CoolFanfictionLover, Tsuarn, Nemirel, Zalz, megrye, hollycathers, Black Kat64, FlowerChildR, , Phantom of Silence, Artemis Teilor, Gemini no Vanou, i beat the dragon, ibterismith50, kera-girl-0-random-reader, marycaugh, stormy0626, rachelsal, LilyEvansPotter30160, Riketta, Isuckatgramma, carsa, Ahappyfan96, Melody Smith 2011, Packhero, josht1987, Aranta, Cataclysmic, CerasDracul, Jojo283, Lee Anna Kindred, Lord worth, ProngsletPotter, jlmac2000, moonrabbit04, spumken, AJ Granger, Black Kat64, ChatterChick, I Am Alex Mercer Also a Brony, Sunnbeem, Zerri, daggers Helen Nurse, carick of hunter moon, Chatterbox1603, kagome11, psion53, biene-0589, missmizzie, ForeverLily, GaaraSpongbob54915, KaroLilia, LadyB3lla, Siela77, hpcmfan7, lexmonster, mgfostee, rebekahalana, LilyEvansPotter30160, Riketta, Isuckatgramma, carsa, Ahappyfan96, Arrow Riddari, Sue01, OroborosDragon, Sukazu's, Skyagon, cookyc, ryomoles, Historylife, Kiyosaisei Ichimaru, Mashkai30, NerdLord2nd, avengeme, hhargrove, madm0300, madscrapper, narratoroflife, Starwand, Babyitaly05, ChannyRockerchick2000, TwoWayMirror, prime440, thereisnotry, des999ter, xmanadvenger, Acrid Fumes, Freeze15, Harry-Potter-Magic, My Lunatic Crow, wolfawaken, Nora Rose Evans, Aquila Lestrange, Dimensional Traveler 009, J'aime Manga, JamesFreakingPotter, MaileS, Mary Potter, bananen, christinaemerald, gleekcatcher, Percy-Jackson-is-the-best-ever, Sakura Lisel, tachinii, Babyitaly05, prime44, ArrancarMaiden, Kurodarkness, SiriPhoenix, Mionelu, Daedalusxi, SkyHawk4vr, anisch1, Avid Reader0907, Pheonixs1518, ThatShan, ZippyStar, Zorina Black, s3adolphin, Cloudy Rabbit, Jovigirl12, des999ter, icequeen2456, and madcrazystoryteller.**

**And to my two C2's**

**My Datum and Forsaken Destiny, Forsaken Fate**

**And lastly all my readers I have had more than 18,000! Thank You.**

**Please Review, it makes me smile. **


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N - I FEEL LIKE A HORIBLE WRITER. I made you all wait too long and I feel horrible about it. 10 DAYS. I just have a lot of papers due and a plot that is being difficult as my original plan is not panning out exactly how I want it to, (word count wise) and as result you get really short chapters. Sorry, this one is Neville centered though with quite a bit of Weasley's. Very little James/Harry interaction in this chapter (but its there), was supposed to have the Nine but for the life of me I can't find it in me to write their interactions. This is why it took so long. :P.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Thanks to everyone who Read, Review (17 last chapter highest yet), Favorite, Alerted, and added this story to communities.**

* * *

**Black Cottage, Evening, December 5, 1983**

"Sirius," James yelled as he flew from the floo not missing a beat of his fast paced walk before coming to a halt in the middle of the kitchen waiting for someone to answer him.

"He isn't home yet Jamie. He went to pick up Astraea from 'Dromeda, Remmy and Reggie should be over soon they need help with something or other. Is something wrong?" Marlene yelled from the kitchen, James took off for the kitchen, Marlene turned to face James cooking spatula still in her hand. James, not bothering to give her warning pulled her into his arms and spun her around as if she were no bigger than Neville.

"He did magic, Marley purposeful beautiful magic."

"I am confused."

"Prongslet did magic,"

"He has been doing magic for a while."

"Not like this Marley, He has made scared magic but never like this. He was so calm, he…"

"Someone sounds like a proud papa." A voice said from the door way.

"Good evening Remus,"

"Hello Marlene,"

"Prongslet did magic Moony, levitated a toy brick right up to the top held the whole thing together with magic too. I have never seen a kid be able to do that it was, it was something. You had to see it." James practically gushed.

"Congratulations Prongs." Regulus showed up not minutes later, Sirius not far behind carrying a very colorful Astraea who seemed so happy to see that new people where at her house she attempted to chortle each one to her room so they could 'play', more commonly known as making a mess to anyone older than five.

Soon after arriving both Black brothers where regaled with a tale similar to the one that James had told Remus with the addition of his agreement to call forth the nine. Regulus congratulated him politely, as always and Sirius pulled him into a tight.

"Welcome back Papa Prongs," He had whispered before releasing him and taking a step back.

"Yey 'ar'eee" (Yey Harry) Astreaea said using her new favorite word.

James just smiled before he remembered he had to get back and explain to Lily and that the nine would meet the next day at five in the evening Sirius, the only person that was directly affected by that news seeing as he had to attend, nodded before slapping James on the back.

"Now run back to your family. Leave the logistics to us."

* * *

**The Burrow, Early Afternoon, December 6 1983**

The small sock monkey lion lay limply in the slightly shaking chubby hands of the little boy as he perched on the old looking couch. His small brown eyes trained on the floo waiting to be taken away. Neville Longbottom never was very fond of the Burrow. It was loud, mixed matched and a far cry from the soft but comforting halls of Longbottom Manor or the more homey slightly louder but equally tranquil Godric's Hallow.

He wanted the distant comfort of cookies waiting at his bed side and notes slipped though doorways and read by house-elfs, he missed the gripping hugs and stern reminder to tuck in his shirts that his grandmother always supplied. He missed his Aunt Lily telling him he couldn't go outside without an adult. He missed the wide range of characters that entered and existed who could and would fill that very gaping hole of adult. The nonchalant organized chaos of the burrow was so different it made him feel alienated from the many red headed children running around.

Mostly however he missed bedtime. He missed being kissed on the forehead, just below his hair line and above his temple as he was already half asleep curled up in Aunt Lily or Gran's lap in a rocking chair after hearing one of Uncle James' or his Gran's crazy stories. So not to feel babyish by having his cheek kissed but not feeling so grown up to not feel the lips of the person kissing him goodnight rather the pressure against his head. Gran, Aunt Lily, and Uncle James had the goodnight kiss down pat. Molly Weasley's quick kiss on the top of the head left something to be desired in Neville's book.

"Neville, are you in here?" A soft voice said. Neville turned to see the unmistakable tuff of Weasley red hair, the hair was also very hard to name which Weasley approached you. Height was a much better indicator for Neville to identify them by. By the short tuff barely seen over the arm of the couch Neville guessed it was Ron coming to speak with him.

"Hi," Ron whispered, Ron like Neville was quite pudgy. In fact he was only slightly more thin than the other three year old. As such his hand was a small cubby palm with short stubs as he waved to Neville happily.

"Hello Ron," Neville offered back.

"The twins are looking for you," Ron said as he sat down on the couch as well. "Mum said they had to apologize for making your toy a spider and scaring you." The red head explained.

"It's not mine," Neville said before turning to face Ron. "And I wasn't scared." The boy exclaimed.

"You weren't," Ron asked surprised.

"No spiders aren't scary, they keep other bugs away and they don't hurt flowers. Auntie Lily said so." Neville said happy to know something the red head did not. "I was just scared 'cause I wasn't 'specting it." Neville explained.

"But theys are creepy crawlies."

"But theys are good creepy crawlies." Neville said and the two fell into silence.

"I still don't like them." Ron supplied.

"I don't like the playing mansises," Neville admitted, "theys bugs, and theys not bad but theys look weird. It's okay though. Auntie Lily says everyone is 'fraid of something. She is right, Uncle Jamie, Sirius and Remus, don't like rats theys don't scream when theys scared though they hex, It funny."

"Sounds funny," Ron nodded. Then the two fell in to silence. "Why do you call the Potter's auntie and uncle when theys not your auntie and uncle?" Ron asked, the question, like all questions asked by three year olds was said in childish ignorance. He had heard his Mummy and Daddy talk about It before and wanted to know from Neville.

"Yes they is," Neville said back his voice defensive.

"Nuh-huh, Mummy said yous Mummy and Daddy is sich and yous have no Auntie's and Uncles and that why you live with yous grandma," Ron said.

"Nuh-huh, Auntie Lily and Uncle Jamie are my auntie and uncle, so is Auntie Tuny, Marley, Nymphie, and Mary and Uncles Sirius, Remus, and Regulus, theys all my Aunties and Uncles," Neville explained.

"But Mummy says theys not really, Auntie's and Uncles are your Mummies and Daddies brotha's and sista's, and yours are not related to you, so theys is not." Ron said.

"Auntie Lily says that no matter, they love me like Aunties and Uncles," The floo roared a few seconds later showing a slightly worn but still smiling Lily Potter. Neville launched himself from the couch into her arms.

"Auntie Lily!" He said as the woman pulled him into a hug.

"Hello Dirt Monkey, you seem very excited."

"Is Uncle Jamie home," Neville asked.

"Nope he had work today. He will be home later though." The woman assured him.

"Then can we's play with the 'nitch, I think I is getting better."

"I am not sure we have quite a bit to do, however, I am sure you are improving daily, you are after all my very smart little Dirt Monkey." She said before turning her attention to the small red head who sat on the couch.

"Hello Ronald,"

"He no like being called Ronald Auntie Lily, he like being called Ron," Neville exclaimed from his spot perched on Lily's hip.

"Well pardon me, Ron, how are you today."

"I is okay, Mummy is in the kitchen." The small boy said and Lily ruffled his hair. She was about to explain how she would much rather talk to the three year old when Molly Weasley burst through the door way holding her youngest, Ginny, on her hip. All smiles and offering a one sided hug Lily reluctantly took.

"Hello Molly,"

"Hello dear, how are you?" She asked in a tone that though sweet Lily could help but feel was condescending.

"Fine," She said, "Has Neville eaten Lunch."

"Of course of course, he is a growing boy after all." Molly said pinching the three year olds cheek. "You look right worn dear, why don't you come have some breakfast; I still have some left, I just finished it up not too long ago." Molly continued.

"I don't really think we have the time, I am already running late, busy day and all."

"We are going to see Mummy and Daddy, right Auntie Lily,"

"That is right Dirt Monkey,"

"Lily he is just a boy, I don't think that taking him to see Alice and Frank would be a good idea, it may upset him." Molly said her mothering tone taking over.

"It would hurt him more so to never see them." Lily countered.

"Please, if it is a time issue I can watch him longer."

"It is not a time issue Molly, we go see them once a month."

"That is not healthy,"

Lily took a deep breath, "Neville can you go get your overnight bag." She asked setting the boy down on the floor. The small boy began to move before Molly stood in his way stopping him.

"Oh don't make the poor dear do that here let me call Charlie and have him bring it down."

"Neville is fine fetching his things on his own Molly. He is three," The older woman perused her lips at Lily's comment but moved and allowed Neville though.

"How was he for you?" Lily asked.

"Oh a right dear, my boys just love having him around don't they Ron."

"Kinda," The red headed three year old supplied. "The twins like having someone else to prank I guess."

"Prank?" Lily asked.

"Oh nothing big, just some fun. You know boys will be boys, it's all in fun." Molly said with a nervous smile. "Of course you know that, with your husband and all." The woman supplied.

"Yes, I also understand how pranking can get out of hand quickly."

"My boys are well behaved."

"I never said they weren't," Lily assured as Neville clambered back down the stairs with a large smile dragging a small Hogwarts like trunk behind him. Lily grinned watching the small boys face set into a determined snarl as he lugged the weightless trunk down the stairs.

"Ready Auntie Lily,"

"Say goodbye to Ron Neville, we must be going, you have a nice day Molly. I will see you in two months." Lily said pulling Neville into her arms as she shrunk the small trunk and placed it in her pocket.

"Yes of course," the small woman said as Lily turned to floo back home.

* * *

**St. Mungo's, Late Afternoon, December 6, 1983**

Freak named Harry was slightly worried. The Mummy was late, he could tell by the way the doctor lady kept looking at the door. He wondered if the Mummy got mad that he did something freaky yesterday. She didn't seem mad when he did it. She didn't even yell at him like his aunt did sometimes. She had smiled and made a joke. Maybe she had thought about it and decided she didn't want a freak for a son. After all she seemed like a good Mummy, or at least she fit the man's explanation of a Mummy pretty well and Freak named Harry liked her more than he liked most other ladies. Even more than doctor lady actually, so what had happened.

"Don't worry Harry; I am sure your mummy is just running late. She did have to pick up Neville today." Freak named Harry's heart dropped quickly to the depths of his now full and slightly warm stomach. That was right; the Mummy said she was going to bring the Neville. Freak named Harry was still not really sure what a Neville was but he didn't think he would like one. The doctor lady stood and checked the hall before looking back at Harry with a sigh.

"She will be here any minute." She assured it was ten minutes before a hair brained looking Lily slipped into the room Neville perched on her hip. She put the boy down quickly and turned to apologize to Mary for running late.

Freak named Harry pulled his blanket close to him and tried to hide his face as the new boy, who seemed quite big in comparison to Harry's petite frame. Neville used the hospital chair to climb up to the edge of the bed and sit himself at the foot.

"You is little," Neville said simply. Harry backed away slightly. Neville stuck out his bottom lip and crawled closer to pick up the edge of the blanket and look under it to catch the other boys eyes.

"Is yous playing hide and go seek. I is liking that game. Auntie Lily is a really good seaker though. Yous gotta play with Uncle James if you wanna good game. He is really bad. He can look right at you a trillion times and no see you." Neville jabbered not noting the distress on the small boys face. To Freak named Harry this new boy was bigger, loud, and energized, all those led to one of two words Dudley and threat. Harry tried to hide a bit more and let out a small whimper.

"I is not gonna hurt you, you is little like 'Ria, I know is gotta play easy. See I can be soft," Lily must have heard Neville's voice because in seconds she was at the bed side pulling Neville back so he could not reach Harry. The small green eyed boy was now shaking quite violently. Lily then left the room with Neville so Mary can calm Harry down.

"I didn't do it," Neville said quickly once they were in the hall way.

"Neville remember I said we had to play easy with Harry. He is hurt."

"But I no do not'in wrong."

"I know Dirt Monkey, but you need to calm down. Harry is scared of you."

"But I is little, I is not scary." Neville exclaimed.

"I know but Harry doesn't understand. To him you are big and new."

"Can I try again?" Neville asked.

"Of course Neville just be soft. Harry is still very scared of new people."

"Can I give him his toy to say sorry and give him sorry hugs?"

"How about you put it on the edge of his bed instead,"

"But you always gots to give sorry hugs when you say sorry."

"Most times you are right, but this time is a bit different alright." Lily said brushing the boy's hair back.

"When he is better can I give him sorry hugs?"

"Of course Neville," Lily said before opening the door and letting him back in. Harry had yet to calm and was throwing quite the fit as he shook against the door of the closed closet. Lily sat Neville on the bed and moved to help.

"Harry, Harry its Mama, open your eyes and take a deep breath for Mama," She said but the small boy was having none of it. Neville saw the blanket and old book lying on the bed and scrambled to grab them before sliding off the edge and moving toward the other three people in the room. Lily was still pleading with Harry to calm when he got there.

"Auntie Lily, read" Neville said placing the book in her hands before sitting down in front of Harry. Neville then tuned back and added, "please," staring ahead Neville's brown eyes met the small boys green eyes opened and widened at the site.

"I is not gonna hurt you I just is giving you your blanky, I gots you a toy too. It's a lion. He says roar! And he is really brave. I have one too. Gran says to give it big hugs when I feel scared and it makes me brave like a lion. You want to try." He asked handing the small sock monkey lion over. Harry made no movement. Neville placed the toy on the ground closer to Harry than himself before turning to Aunt Lily and nodding his head toward the book once again.

"Congratulations!

Today is your day.

You're off to Great Places!

You're off and away!" Lily began her voice soft watching slowly as the tension left the small boys body and he slumped against the wall half asleep she looked over to see Neville studying the boy carefully. Once Harry was completely asleep he turned and faced his Aunt Lily.

"He is sleepin'"Neville said before raising his fingers to his lips and shushing her. Lily repeated the action.

* * *

**St. Mungo's, Late Evening, December 6, 1983**

James Potter watched as the low moon light flickered against his sons sleeping form. His hand ached to reach out and smooth the boys hair back but he stilled himself, not wanting to scare the three year old. As he watched the small boy sleep he let a small smile out.

"I think it's going to work Har," he whispered softly with a smile. "I'm not going to tell Mama yet, just in case, but merlin I think it could work. Mummy and Daddy love you Harry. I know you don't understand that yet, but you will, I will make sure you do." James continued. Harry whimpered in his sleep turning slightly in what seemed like nightmare induced panic. Softly James reached to card his hand though Harry's mop of baby hair and softly sang the old lullaby.

"Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby."

Even though it was in mist of a dream Freak named Harry could not help the smile that lit his face. The voice that sang was quite rough and not at all as pretty as Aunt Petunia's had been. Nonetheless, it was more comforting than Aunt Petunia's could ever be, because it was the daddy who was singing just for him not for Dudley or anyone else. Just for Freak named Harry, and Freak Named Harry liked that very much.

* * *

_**A/N - There you have it. Chapter 13 :) **_


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_**A/N – SHORTER CHAPTER! For whatever reason the second half of this story is not flushing out like I hoped it would. . All the chaps are like 2,000 or so. Maybe, anyways, not important, I hope you all enjoy the chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who Read, Reviewed, Favorited, Alerted, and added this story to communities.**_

* * *

**Malfoy Manor, Early Moring, December 9, 1983**

Lucius Malfoy was less than enthused. In fact he was probably boarding on psychopathic anger at the moment as his magic, now wild, tore apart his work space throwing papers to the ground breaking glasses and more. Derick Yaxley cowered at the sight as he watched the man fume.

"DAMNED BLACK, DAMNED POTTER, DAMNED BONES, DAMNED WEASLEY, DAMNED NINE!" Lucius yelled as his magic discharged once again sending him back to his seat as books rattled and fell to the floor with clangs, the desk rattled and trinkets broke before Lucius regained control. Derick opened his mouth to reply before thinking better, closing it again and looking down.

"When?" Lucius asked his voice now calm. The tone however only served to scare Yaxley more.

"They did not go into specifics on when he would be taken. As I understand Dumbledore said before the first of the year and Hogwarts will be letting out for winter soon…." The other man began to explain.

"Not that you FOOL," Lucius said his anger wining once again as his hand slammed against the desk like a mallet in a court room. He then stalked around the desk and pulled Yaxley up by his lapels and whispered dangerously into his face, "The vote, when?" Yaxley paled and began to stammer slightly.

"English," the word was growled.

"T…t….tttt…tttto….to….night," Yaxley gulped, "there has been d…deliberation for t…two nights decision was called for to…tonight since Hogwarts is going on break." Lucius threw him back into the spare chair and moved to rest his elbows against the desk.

"That makes things difficult, but not impossible. I shall call upon you at night fall, go about your day as normal blend in, our Lord shall return before dawn." Yaxley practically ran from the room, not needing to be told twice. Lucius turned to his desk and pulled out a lock box from the bottom locked drawer. Picking it up he placed it on the desk and pulled the chain from his shirt. The golden key fit snuggly into the lock before he twisted it and pulled up. A book lay in side.

'Moste Potente Potions'

"And you will be short a hand," Lucius whispered before standing and moving to the door.

* * *

**Godric's Hollow, Early Moring, December 9, 1983**

Tugging at the collar of his dress robes James Potter felt quite out of place. Despite being raised as a pureblood son he was never a fan of things like parties, Marauder's parties excluded, and Wizamgot hearings. The Nine was more than both and this was more important than making an impression or showing the families' power.

This was keeping his family together, keeping his family safe. Turning around he reached into the closet and grabbed a small slightly dusty box he had not seen since his Harry's funeral two years ago, the last time he had to present himself properly as Head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter. Even the last two Nine meetings had be more informal than the one today would prove to be. A knock on the door turned James' head to the door way.

"You look different," Lily whispered.

"Finally got the hair to behave a bit," James grinned.

"Is it normal to be this scared?" She asked, James sighed and moved to pull Lily into a hug.

"Completely, we are putting our faith in people we truthfully don't know all that well." James said carding his hand though her hair.

"If I only needed to give them our faith I would have less of a problem. But they aren't asking for my faith to be put in them, rather my son's life." Lily said as she leaned into the touch breathing in his scent as if it was the breath of life.

"Lily,"

"Last time I trusted a person who I thought I knew quite well with him and he died." James tensed at that. For he blamed himself for that, it was he who pushed Lily into trusting Peter that night. Lily wanted to take Harry to Alice, or even better to Hogwarts and explain what they were doing and ask for his protection. It was James who pushed for Peter to be trusted. James who thought he knew Peter so well, James that was convinced so fully that Peter could be trusted over anyone else.

"James I didn't mean." Lily began trying to pull James back.

"It's okay," He said his voice slightly broken, "I am fine."

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have said it, it's just, it's just that, I can't lose him again."

"We aren't going to Lily, even if this doesn't work, we aren't going to."

"How?"

"I am a Potter, Lily, I always get what I want." He pulled back and slapped on a cocky grin that made Lily blush.

"You sure about that?"

"Positive, it got me you didn't it." He said dropping a kiss to her lips. "Everything is going to be fine." He assured once again kissing her forehead then standing straight. He then moved to grab the box that now sat on their bed. He opened it slowly and pulled out the pocket watch that rested in the center. The watch itself was old, so old in fact it was not designed as one would expect. It was not skinny and flat rather rounder and much heavier. On the face sat the Potter Crest, he then brought it back over to Lily she smiled and ran her hand over the Potter's Motto.

"Virtus in arduis" she whispered.

"Courage in difficulties," James nodded Lily whipped her face and put on a brave front.

"Okay then, Lord Potter, let's get to work."

* * *

**Undisclosed location, Late Morning, December 9 1983**

Derick Yaxley hid his hands beneath his dress robes having them clasped tight hoping to elevate some of the fear he was feeling. Most of his fear came from being certain that Potter or Black, both being seasoned Auror's, would be able to figure out what was going to happen by his manner and stop Lucius Malfoy's plan before it began. The fear he had, that his lord would fall at the hand of a Potter once again was practically crippling. More so than that was his families standing as a nine. A part of him was aware that his family was already quite looked down upon. Allowing something like this to affect him directly would only cause the family more problems. Finally there was a small sliver of regret that the child was so young. Sure he had killed other children, some even younger, but that did not take away from the innocence of the child he was damning.

Brushing off his thoughts he entered the large round room where the vote would take place. Those who had already shown bowed there heads to him in response to his arrival before turning back to their business. Well most did, Marlene Black however turned and approached him. The sweat collecting on the back of his neck was not something he was overly proud of.

"Derick," The blonde woman said raising toher toes to kiss his right cheek. He took her hand and kissed the knuckle as he had always been trained.

"Lady Black,"

"I thought I already told you to call me Marlene, Lady Black makes me feel like Melania or even worse Walburga." Marlene smiled and Derick's resolve was sealed at the other woman's content for customs and traditions. For why should he worry about blood traitors like the Black's or most of the other Nine? Those who were weak willed and fled from his Lord. Why should he care from the son of a mudblood and blood traitor?

The answer he came to was that he shouldn't. After all the mudblood and blood traitors where below him, so much so they were hardly worth his time.

"Ah yes," He said his voice condescending.

"How is Darius, I haven't seen him in ages?" Darius had been a Ravenclaw in Marlene's year and partnered with her in Artimacy during their final year. The two had become loose acquaintances in that year and that loose acquaintances carried to this day with sparely sent letters asking after each other's families. If Derick was not mistaken the two usually took lunch together once a year as well to catch up in person. Marlene, like all blood traitors was a parasite to upstanding families, the only people in the room that sickened him more where the Weasley's.

Seeing as the Prewett line had died out during the war Lord Prewett's seat was filled by the Lord Prewett de fracto Arthur Weasley. Next to him stood Heir Charles Weasley – Prewett the second oldest of the Weasley boys and rightful successor to the previously unfilled Lord Prewett seat once he came of age. Charles, who stressed each time he was spoke to that those near him called him Charlie, was no more than a boy. He was dressed in a older set of dress robes that fit loosely on his more stocky frame. The boy seemed quite uninterested in the proceedings of the nine however only offering the statement, 'the law sounds stupid' after which he was quickly shushed and allowed to bring his dragon book along to keep him quiet.

A spark from Lawyer Hanna Rowle, the Ministry called overseer for the hearing, called attention to the round table at the middle of the room. Marlene moved to leave the room along with all of the others who though attending where not permitted to hear a nine hearing.

"I call this hearing to order. Lords, and Ladies, please be seated." Rowle said and the heads of the Nine families walked to their places around the table. Sirius raised his wand and heald it before him resting it between his two palms.

"The Noble and Ancient House of Black," He said

"The Noble and Ancient House of Prewett,"

"The Noble and Ancient House of Bones,"

"The Noble and Ancient House of Zabini,"

"The Noble and Ancient House of Greengrass,"

"The Noble and Ancient House of Potter,"

"The Noble and Ancient House of Diggory,"

"The Noble and Ancient House of Flint,"

"The Noble and Ancient House of Yaxley." Derick echoed finally as he hid his slight gulp at the last words.

"We here do so solemnly swear, to bare allegiance to the British Ministry and all her allies. We swear to conduct ourselves peacefully in this time, and to keep our words of freedom for the community she protects and do here today what is in the best interest for this generation and future generations to come." The words where echoed flawlessly by all. From Lord Algernon Diggory the eldest and most jubilant of the nine heads down to little Heir Charlie Weasley- Prewett who said them in an uninteresting monotone as he paid more attention to his book.

Magic hummed around the room as the wands that lay out stretched in each head of houses hand lifted and congregated to the middle where the where they were then all placed in small holders at the center of the round table.

"So Mote it Be," Derick said and the others echoed. As each took their seat at the table the seats themselves where high backed with the Ministry crest etched on the back and the family motto etched on each arm along with small versions of the crest.

Darius looked upon each face and set his in determination for his goal. He straightened his back and puffed his chest as Rowle began to call times for the last meeting and everything began. He closed his eyes for a second and sighed because unlike everyone else he knew that after today everything would change.

* * *

_**A/N – So there is chapter 14 I hope you all enjoyed it. I have a question for you. Do you all want to see Draco in the story? He wasn't in the originally plot but I am contemplating adding him. **_

_**Leave your answers in the review box. **_


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**A/N – Longer chapter than last time, but still kind of short. I think I am going to add Draco within the next few chapters. He will just help explain actions I wanted to happen in a more direct way. So he will work out well. Thank you all for your comments on it. **

**And as always thanks to everyone who has read (28,822 hits so far), alerted, favorited, added to communities (6) and reviewed. You all are awesome.**

**Disclamer: I owe nothing. **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**P.S – Today is the 16****th**** anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts.**

* * *

The exact order of events that took place the morning of December 9th 1983 at St. Mungo's Hospital where never quite known. Most population thought it to be a wayward and unorganized death eater attack. A select few knew, after the attack had already happened, that there was a target. However if they knew about the target or not every reason why fell under the subject of speculation.

Well really everything in this case fell under the subject of speculation, as there where little to no facts about motive and or prior organization.

The facts whereas followed.

There where twelve simultaneous explosions breaking the St Mungo's wards at exactly 11:17 am, seconds after the Nine congregated.

A swarm of Death Eaters stormed and controlled the majority of the building by 11:20 having moved everyone to the fifth floor and using them as hostages.

The Auror's arrived at 11:18 and had control of the building back at 11:28 when the Death Eaters forces apperated away for no known reason.

Somewhere between 11:10, the last time Mary had gone to his room, and 11:30, when someone finally got to his room to check on him, Harry James Potter went missing.

It was all over in less than thirty minutes.

The battle, if one called it that, had no causalities and few injuries that where only sustained though indirect and accidents methods, such as debris from the explosion and or stray stunners usually thrown by other aruors attempting to attack the fleeing death eaters.

As the majority of the population thought this to be wayward and only an exercise of the Death Eaters continued power they were not only terrified but also angry with the Ministry whose propaganda had been demeaning the amount of free death eaters since the time of the Dark Lords falls as way to placate the populous.

* * *

**Undisclosed Location, Late Morning, December 9 1983**

In a small waiting type room prepared for those unable to take part in the proceedings. During such proceedings many Ladies of the Houses and few other family members sat awaiting deliberation and debating the topic, and or other topics themselves. The room was not that busy today. In fact the only people there where Lily, who would be leaving at noon to go to Harry and Marlene who would travel along with Lily and visit the Longbottom's.

"They are in voting Auror Dawlish, really what is so important." Marlene said as she stepped in front of the door blocking the entrance to the Nine's chamber.

"I am here on orders Lady Black, orders from the Minster. Madam Bones and Auror's Potter and Black are needed immediately."

"What orders?"

"Classified orders,"

"Lily, Marlene, you haven't left for St. Mungo's yet thank Merlin." Remus said as he turned the corner to

"I was just about to head out, is something wrong Remus?"

"Mungo's was attacked Lily, death eaters."

"Where is he?" There was no answer.

"Remus, where is he?" Remus looked away toward the ground but still offered no answer to the red heads question.

"Remus John Lupin where he?" Lily's voice was tense as if she was holding herself together by a small fraying string that broke ever so more when Remus didn't answer her questions.

The Lycanthrope before her took in a deep shaking breath and turned away before biting his bottom lip and turning his attention back to the woman before him. He took in a larger sign as preparation to answer her questions.

"He is gone." Remus said and Lily crumpled to the ground body racked with sobs. Marlene and Remus both moved to comfort her as Lily Potter's worse fear came to light.

"He is a possible liability," Lord Rowan Greengrass said.

"He is only a child, are not all children possible liabilities." Arthur Weasley asked. Cromwell Flint moved to sneer at Arthur but everyone leveled him with a glare and he kept quiet.

"From what I understand the only liability that this child could bring about is connected with his dark scar," Lady Zabini offered.

"A dark scar we don't know the origins of. It could be anything," Lord Cromwell Flint supplied.

"Well not really," Amelia said softly.

"Lady Bones?" Hanna Rowle said.

"Our best have looked into the scar and ruled out most of the more used and dangerous magic. Though the scar is dark, the dark curses department says it is not anything to be immediately concerned over." Madam Bones continued.

"Meaning," Lady Felicity Zabini asked.

"Meaning it should not affect our decision today. The question today is not about a scar, or even a boy, it is about a law. A law what has not been used for centuries and was passed in a time where quick removal of a threat was necessary. This is no longer the case, and if it is then we shall give trial to dimension travelers and discover their intentions. It may have come to light though an injustice concerning this boy but our discussion is larger than that." Lord Alphard Diggory said.

"Madam Bones," a new voice sounded.

"Auror Dawlish you are not authorized to be here, whatever you have to say needs to be held until a later time."

"I was sent by the Minster to bring you up to deliberations and to take Aurors Black and Potter in for questioning."

"That is ludicrous, this is a closed meeting. What has society come to when anyone can waltz in and disrupt meetings of the nine?" Algernon Diggory said his voice outraged as he moved to stand. Beside him Cromwell Flint stood to assure the older man did not fall. James was already on his feet and steadied the man from the other side.

"Madam Bones St. Mungo's was attacked by what is believed to be a hoard of sixty if not more death eaters; we only gained control moments ago."

"What are the casualties?" Yaxley asked.

"There were none, Madam Bones I was given instructions to remove you and the Aurors forcefully if demands where not followed accordingly."

"It there were no casualties then why is the Minster calling for deliberation? There have been random attacks before." Lord Cromwell Flint said.

"I am sorry Lord Flit but that Is classified information."

"Auror Dawlish is it, I hope that last statement was no more than ignorance. So I shall explain your current situation to you. The Nine hold power over your Minster as is written in the original treaty each of our families here signed. In that treaty it explains that as the leaders of the society the Nine is privy to all information known by the Mister no matter the classification. Failure to provide such is a criminal offence falling under obstruction of justice." Lady Felicity Zabini said as she also stood.

"And you just withheld information from a member of the Nine." Lord Rowan Greengrass said.

"Forgive me my Lord. The minster believes the attack to have been a setup, a ploy to remove a dimension travel from within the walls of St. Mungos, as both Aurors Black and Potter have be adamant about the removal or changing of the dimension traveler's law they are seen as possible suspects in the kidnapping." Everything after that happened quickly James Potter feet collapsed from under him and Sirius moved to help. Before reaching James' side Dawlish's wand was pointed at him and after a quick summons from Author Weasley of his own wand six where pointed back at Dawlish. James, Sirius, and Amelia not included.

"Wands down," Sirius grunted and the other Lords and Lady slowly complied.

"Dawlish wand down, now," Amelia said and the auror complied. Sirius then knelt down next to James and felt for a pulse finding one he sighed. In all the ciaos no one noted the tense of Darius Yaxley's arm or his slow movement from the others to the back of the room where he then slipped from the chamber to a safe distance and and apperated away.

* * *

**Riddle Manner, Early Afternoon, December 9****th**** 1983**

The small boy that would bring about the resurrection of his lord was not what Lucius Malfoy had originally expected. For one he was much more powerful than anticipated and much more feral in terms of magic. In fact Lucius' left arm still hurt from the accidental magic attack the boy pressed on him when he went to take him only an hour or so ago.

This surprise however was not a 'bad' one.

In fact it was quite the opposite; this was a much welcomed and much appreciated surprise.

The boy would work well for the rudimentary body potion, probably even better than expected considering how strong the child was magically. In turn the Dark Lord would return even stronger than last time with the addition of this boy's magical core to help him. Lucius smiled at the thought. Dumbledore would stand no chance now.

Pouring the last of the harvested snake venom into the cauldron Lucius Malfoy watched with a sadistic smile. Before sundown his Lord would be returned to his original state of power and they would once again embark on changing the world.

Down in the dungeons Freak named Harry was quite scared. He really wanted the Man and the Daddy to show up and save him. They both promised to protect him and he needed them now. He didn't like the masked men who stood at the foot of the stairs, or the other children in the cell with him. He wanted to go back with the Mummy and Daddy and Doctor Lady and everywhere else where he felt safe. He pulled his knees to his chest and leaned his back against the side of his cell wall and the stone wall.

"You are young," a rough voice said from beside him. It was one of the other children. "They usually don't take ones as young as you." The child explained Harry made no comment.

"Young kids are messy; usually they don't dirty their hands with them. What makes you so special?" The child probed. The child was female and older, maybe thirteen at the most, with dark hair and dark lifeless eyes. She wore an old grey dress that was falling apart and bloodied in parts that Freak named Harry came from things other than beatings. Other than here there was a boy around the same age who was at the moment sleeping against her lap. He was in a similar state to her, his reddish blonde hair matted and dirty his clothing bloodied and his bodied bruised from what Freak named Harry knew was probably a bit more beatings than whatever the blood on the girl was from.

"Doesn't really matter though, whatever it is you won't have it long. They strip you of everything special here, break you, and destroy you. You probably think someone will come for you don't you. You're Parents or the Auror's, let me tell you now kid. They won't. You only get out of here two ways. One you run on a job, most of those kids get killed some, if they are valuable enough, get brought back every once and a while someone who is strong enough and fast enough makes it to the Aurors." The girl said before the boys body was raked with coughs and she moved to help him. Though some off his coughs splatters of blood came and the girl began to rub his back and whisper words such as 'let it out, it will be over soon' Freak named Harry couldn't help but feel she didn't mean such words, just said them to help the boy next to her.

" Two you get old enough or sick enough no one wants you then they kill you and burry you beyond the grounds with all of the other forgotten. Freak named Harry looked up at her, a small part of him. A part he was quite sure he destroyed after beatings at the Dursley's wanted to protest her statement, to tell her that the Man and the Daddy would come looking for him because that is what they did. Because the promised. He didn't however, because even a small part of him had a hard time believing such sentiment.

"Bring the small one, everything is ready now." The masked men opened the doors and one moved to grab Harry's arm pulling him out of the cell and to the brick stairwell.

"Hey shit head," the girl called from the cell as she slowly moved to stand and approach the bars while Harry was being drug up the stair well. The man holding his arm did not stop to acknowledge the girl.

"Being a cradle robber now are you. ROTT IN HELL ASS HOLES," That made the man stop he twisted to face his masked companion.

"Punish her," he said over the girls slightly manic laughter As Harry was pulled up the stair well he heard that laughter fall into inhuman screams and tensed slightly. He did not like this, not one bit.

"I have the boy," The masked man called.

"Bring him here and tie him up. I will administer the potion in a moment." The blond man said as he watched the potion simmer.

"The girl downstairs is becoming more and more vocal in her rebellion."

"Kill her then, what do I care. She will be of little importance soon. Do remember what we are here for today."

"Master, Lord Yaxley is telling Dobby to tell Master he is here." A small house elf said

"FOOL, I told him to stay with the Nine." the blonde man continued to curse as he put the potion down and turned to face the masked man.

"Stay here and watch the boy. I don't need anything else to go wrong today." He ordered as he moved back down stairs. Freak named Harry looked at the small creature who stood at the foot of the blonde man's desk and furrowed his brow in confusion at what the creature was.

"Leave servant." The man growled.

Lucius Malfoy moved with uncontrolled furry as he rounded down stairs of the Riddle Manner and came face to face with a fidgety looking Yaxley.

"This had better be good, our Lord was almost returned to us."

"The Ministry suspects foul play. They know we took the dimension traveler. They want to question Black and Potter because…."

"The Nine know,"

"Yes Lord Malfoy,"

"And you thought it good to inform me of this now,"

"Y…yes Lord Malfoy."

"IDIOT, What do you think will happen when they realize your absence."

"They…. I didn't…. I didn't think th…."

"Nothing else is needed Yaxley you just didn't think. Now we have to move faster. Come along. Time is of the essence and the first potion is ready to be administered. You will be needed for the second potion anyways." He said beckoning the man to follow behind him.

Once back in the office Lucius took the steaming cup with the regeration potion into his hands and moved toward the small boy.

"Open his mouth," he ordered the masked man, and the man did as told pulling Harry's jaws apart with force as Lucius poured the potion down his throat. Freak named Harry wanted to defy, to fight back, but instead he found himself swallowing the potion unprepared for the pain that was to come.

Within seconds of swallowing the potion the scabbed scar on Harry's head broke open and blood began to trickle down the boy's face as he body bent in half only his shoulders and hips touching the desk as his entire body felt as if it were on fire. As this was a pain Harry had never experience he let out a loud scream of agony and began to convulse. The pain seemed to last for days; though in truth it was a little less than a half hour, before Harry blacked out.

At 1:59 pm December 9th 1983 the soul fragment in Harry's head emerged though his scar resulting in small bloodied baby sized leather skinned skeleton with red slit eyes and a snake type nose. Raising the small form from Harry, Lucius cradled it slightly before turning it to look into its eerie blood red eyes.

"Welcome Home, My Lord."

* * *

**A/N – There is the chapter, it is short once again and for that I am sorry. For those who need or want more explanation on the events that reconstructed Lord Voldemort (because i am slightly worried it did not come across) here they are. **

**In Cannon forth book Wormtail uses the Rudimentary body potion to bring Voldemort to the skeletal baby state he was in for the majority of the fourth book until wormtail placed him in the regeneration potion. So the Rudimentary body potion is how I decided to take this. But instead of having some random possessed man, which is how I think fourth book did it, or something else similar I looked to the seventh book (eighth movie for visual) and remembered the soul fragment Harry had in his head looking somewhat similar if not slightly bloody. So I figured if the potion was used on Harry that would one take away the hourcrux, two more than likely kill him (which It couldn't due to his original mothers protection) , and three reconstruct a rudimentary body needed for the regeneration potion. Does that make sense? I hope so. **

**I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Please Review **


End file.
